Summer of 84
by JennieJoy72
Summary: Amanda and Lee heat up the summer of 1984.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is rated M; if that is not your cup of tea, then please do not read. I do not wish to offend any reader. I do not own these characters, but they are most enjoyable to play with. Happy reading; this is just the beginning.**

**Summer of 84**

Amanda sat in her car sweltering from the summer heat. Sweat rolled to parts of her she forgot she even had. What a time for her car to break down. She was running late for everything that morning. Due to the extreme heat, even sleeping with the air on; she still managed to over sleep. By over sleeping she was rousted by the phone ringing with one mad Lee Stetson on the other end wondering just where in the hell she was. She was supposed to have met him to help as a cover that morning. She told him she would be right there, she over slept.

"Fine, Amanda, just get here soon or I will have to use Francine. She doesn't play housewife nice very well."

"Lee, I can tell you one thing; with this heat I don't either." She hung the phone up and went to wake everyone else to get them where they needed to be. Her mother was dropped off at a friend, they were headed out of town for two weeks, and the boys were dropped off at their grandparent's hotel to spend the next two months with them. Now here she was sitting on the side of the road, in dress clothes and heels, sweating like a cat in heat, trying to figure out what just happened to her car. Before she even had a chance to get out she saw the smoke coming from under the hood and realized it must have over heated, just like her.

"Damn! What am I going to do?" She knew she wasn't far from Lee's place, but all she had was her heels and no tennis shoes to change into. She got out, left a note saying she went to call for a tow truck, and began her trek to Lee's. The road she was on didn't have a lot of traffic because it was a back road from the hotel to the city. She knew that even if Lee left his place, he wouldn't find her unless he came this way; which he never did.

What would have been a twenty minute drive; took over an hour to get to Lee's building. She knew he was gone and with Francine by now; not to mention he would be furious with her. One for forgetting to go and have her car checked like he had told her to yesterday and two for making him have to work with Francine on this assignment.

As the doorman let her in the building he looked her over and said, "Mrs. King, what in the world happened to you?"

"My car broke down and I couldn't find a phone. I was supposed to pick up Mr. Stetson; I am sure he is gone by now."

"Yes, he is and I will not tell you what he told me to if you ever showed up. Mrs. King, the temperature has to be close to 95 degrees out right now. How long have you been walking?"

"Over an hour; that was after sitting in the car and fighting with it for at least ten minutes."

"I will let you in to Mr. Stetson's apartment if you need it."

"No thank you, I have a key. One more thing I forgot to give back when I was taking care of his fish last week. I think I am going to go call a tow truck, and rest a few minutes."

"Yes, Mrs. King. You don't look so well at the moment. Do you want me to call you an EMT?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to cool my body temperature." Amanda made her way to the elevator and pushed the button for Lee's floor. She opened his apartment door to what felt like a winter wonderland to her heated body. She smiled as she stood in the doorway before going in and picking up the phone and dialing Billy.

"Melrose here."

"Sir, it is Amanda."

"Amanda, are you okay? Lee said you never showed after he called you."

"I'm fine, my car broke down and I am at Lee's place now. I am going to call a tow truck and try to get in as soon as I can. I am sorry, sir."

"Amanda, these things happen. How did you get into Lee's place?"

"I used the key I had. Sir, I will be there as soon as I can."

Amanda called the tow company and explained where the car was and told them which garage to take it to. They said it would be over two hours before they could go get it. There had been a huge accident and all available tow trucks were being called to that scene first.

Amanda sat the receiver down and decided that she wasn't going anywhere soon, she walked to Lee's bedroom, pulling a shirt from is closet and a pair of his boxers from his drawer. She had to wash her clothes and wear something, Lee wouldn't care and more than likely would never know. Stripping down to nothing she slipped on his robe went to the kitchen where his washer and dryer were located and put all her clothes in. After getting the washer going she couldn't help but be assaulted by his aftershave that seemed to cling to his robe. It was all Lee and all man; driving her thoughts to other things.

Opening the fridge she found a bottle of cold water and began to sip it. She knew that if she drank it to fast that she could get sick. She decided to go and take a shower to also help her temperature come back down. Of course the only soap in the shower was Lee's but it was better than nothing. Taking the rag and soap she began to wash the sweat and grime from her body. She got a little lost in the scent she knew was Lee. Her mind went to a place it shouldn't; she closed her eyes and thought of him with her. In her mind it was his hands running the wash cloth over her arms and down her legs. It was Lee's long fingers sliding between her legs washing her, teasing her, making her want to beg for release.

Amanda stepped from the shower, drying off then going to his bedroom she put on his dress shirt and boxers until her own clothes were done. She felt strange walking around in his clothes in his apartment where she knew he brought all those girls, but really what choice did she have?

She walked back into the kitchen to get more water and to see if her clothes were ready for the dryer. She was glad to see the washer was just getting done. Standing and drinking the water she began to get dizzy. Bracing her hands on the counter she regained her equilibrium then put her clothes in the dryer. She left the kitchen and headed for Lee's room to lie down. That walk in the heat must have taken more from her than she thought. "Just a little nap," she said as she rested her head on Lee's pillow; his scent assaulting her as she did.

Three hours later Lee walked into his building as his doorman stopped him. "Mr. Stetson, do you know if Mrs. King is okay? I knocked but she never answered and I don't remember her leaving."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. King came here?" Lee asked in confusion.

"Yes, she showed up about a half hour after you left. She had been walking for over an hour in this heat because her car broke down. She said she was going to use your phone and call a tow truck. I don't recall her leaving and she isn't answering your door."

Lee felt panic run through him as he thought of something happening to Amanda. "Thank you, I'll let you know."

Lee went up to his apartment and found it was locked. Maybe she left he thought. Walking in his apartment, he saw her purse and shoes by his couch; her keys were on the coffee table but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He ran into his room to find her asleep on top of the covers. His white button up had ridden up over her waist and he saw she was also wearing a pair of his white boxers. He swallowed hard seeing her lying there in his things. He knew at that moment he had never seen another woman more beautiful or sexy. He sat on the bed and couldn't do anything but watch her sleep. He felt her forehead to make sure she was okay.

She began to stir slightly from his touch, "Mmm, Lee." She mumbled in her sleep state.

"I'm right here, Amanda, are you okay?" Smoothing her hair from her face.

She flung her arm over his waist and laid her head in his lap as Lee realized she was still sleeping. He sat there with her holding him for a few more minutes and when it became unbearable to feel her body next to him. He slipped from her embrace and went to call her mother. He left a message, not knowing Dotty was out of town, when no one had answered. He then called Billy.

"Billy, did Amanda call you?"

"Yes, is she okay? She said her car broke down and she walked to your place to call a tow. Is she still there?"

"Yeah, I just found her. She is out like a light. Do you think I need to bring her in for heat exhaustion?"

"It might not be a bad idea if she doesn't wake soon. If she is experiencing any symptoms after she wakes up then yes. If she doesn't wake up soon since you don't know how long she has been resting, wake her up. I spoke to her about four hours ago."

"Well, I think she took a shower and washed her clothes so I don't think she has been sleeping long. I will keep you informed. Can you see if her car was ever picked up?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Do you know who she would have called?"

"Yeah, she uses Donnie's in Arlington a lot."

"I'll check into it. If she didn't I would hate for it to have been towed by the local boys."

"If it has I'll get it out for her; she was coming to get me in the first place."

Lee hung up with his boss and called the doorman to let him know Amanda was fine at the moment and that she was resting. He walked into the kitchen and saw the empty water bottles on the counter and checked the dryer. Her clothes were all there, he pulled them out taking them into the bedroom and hanging them up for her when she woke up.

Just as he was finishing up he heard her moving around. He turned to make sure she was okay just as Amanda was beginning to stretch and open her eyes.

"Well, hello, sleepy head. Did you have a nice rest?" Lee asked standing over her next to the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four thirty; how are you feeling?"

"Better, much better. I took a shower to lower my temperature, I also drank o few bottles of your water."

"Not to mention, Amanda King you are wearing my clothing."

Looking down at the boxers and dress shirt she said, "Well, I wasn't wearing your "she" robe. Lee, what are you doing with my bra and panties in your hand?"


	2. Of Bras and Panties

**Of Bras and Panties**

Lee looked at the silky lace garments in his hands then toward her smiling he said, "Fair is fair; you're wearing mine. I just thought, ya know; maybe, oh hell, I was hanging your stuff up for crying out loud. Besides, your garments won't fit me."

Laughing she said, "If they did I think I would learn to shoot just to kill myself." They continued to laugh for a few minutes before Amanda stood off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Lee left the room to give her some privacy to change when she came out. He went into the kitchen to see if he had anything fit for human consumption in his refrigerator as well as trying to get the image of her in his dress shirt and boxers from his mind. He was glad to see he still had the makings for salad that he didn't get a chance to make the night before.

Lee was in the middle of preparing the salad when Amanda walked in the kitchen and said, "Do you mind if I get some more water?"

Without looking in her direction he answered, "Drink up; I called and left a message for your mother letting her know you had some car trouble and would be home as soon as you can."

Opening the water and taking a large drink she said, "Oh, Mother and the boys are gone for a while. Mother and her friend Katelyn Mather went on a two week vacation." Amanda began to take another drink again as Lee turned and saw she was still in his clothes.

"Uh, what about…" He froze and felt his reaction to her standing in front of him, hoping she didn't notice.

Looking in his eyes she asked, "What about what, Lee?"

Lee not wanting to embarrass her he said, "The boys; what about the boys?"

"They went to Joe's parents for the summer. They normally only go when Joe is in town and he takes them, but they really wanted to see them so I said it was fine."

Lee walked toward her reaching around to pull the plates from the cabinet to set the table. "Lee, do you need any help?"

"No, I want to make sure you are okay."

"Lee, I am fine. I got too hot walking; I took a shower, drank water, and then I rested for a time. I am fine now well, other than my feet are killing me still. I think it is because I had my heels on and…"

She was cut off from any further explanation as Lee walked up to her picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the dining room table. "Here, Amanda, sit and eat. You will feel better. I know I will."

"Why what happened to you today?" Lee stared at her and really began to wonder if she was that naïve? How could she not know what she was doing to him?

"Let's see, my day started with you not picking me up on time leaving me to work with Francine. That in turn led to Francine being completely out of her element. Just a note, she isn't nice or a house wife. So, now that I have Francine not playing nice, the people we were watching all of a sudden became suspicious as to why we were really there and decided to shoot first and ask questions later. Fortunately, they were a horrible shot and we got out."

"Oh, Lee, I am so sorry. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, uh," Lee's words were lost as he noticed that where Amanda was sitting the light was just enough to see through his shirt.

"Lee, are you okay?" Amanda asked placing her hand on his arm. He felt an overwhelming desire as he looked at her at that moment. Jerking from her touch Amanda misunderstood and said, "I'm sorry; I should just get dressed and leave."

Amanda stood to leave the dining room as Lee stood to stopped her. "Don't," was all he said with her back to him. Standing stock still she kept her back to him asking him in a whisper, "What don't you want me to do, Lee?"

Stepping toward her, he spun her around to face him taking her face in his hands saying, "Don't leave." His lips went to hers just as hers moved toward his. A moan escaped her as he continued his assault on her mouth; taking as much as he was giving.

Lee picked Amanda off the floor; flipping her over his shoulder he carried her back to the bedroom tossing her on the bed all the while following her. He smiled as he heard her squeal as he landed next to her. Placing his lips on her neck, he said, "Amanda, stay." His tongue traced her neck line.

Amanda found she couldn't speak. Who could speak with the sensations that Lee was bringing to the surface in her? She lost complete thought as he made small circles on her skin where he was undoing the buttons of his shirt. He slid his hand across her stomach as he undid the last button; opening the shirt and exposing her underneath to his intense gaze.

"Lee?" Amanda questioned.

"Yes, Amanda?" He asked as his lips covered a taunt nipple between his mouth and grazing it with his teeth before fully sucking on it.

"Oh, my, gosh, Lee!" Amanda said as she placed her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her.

Lee stood while Amanda watched in fascination as he quickly undressed and rejoined her; lying between her legs, kissing her as her hands began to caress his back. Lee never took his eyes from her as he moved lower down her body taking the waistband of his boxers in his mouth and removing them from her.

"You could have just asked me to take your clothes off and I would have." Amanda smiled as he said, "Then I wouldn't have been able to do this if you undressed all by yourself." Spreading her legs and placing them over his shoulders Lee dipped his head lapping at her warm moist center. He growled as he inhaled her scent and tasted her.

Amanda ran her hands through his hair as his teeth, tongue, and mouth worked her like nothing she ever had or remembered. Lee wasn't slow and sweet, he was like a dying man feasting on his last meal. He slipped his finger in her center as his mouth assaulted her harden nub; feeling her walls tense and retract as her orgasm over took her.

Amanda opened her eyes to see Lee hovering over her. His eyes were pleading with her to allow him to complete what he started. She reached up and cupped his face smiling, "Lee, don't stop and I will stay."

Lee plunged his full length into her. Amanda moaned as he filled her completely. Once fully inside her Lee had to stop and focus; so he didn't finish before wanting to. He was reeling in the fact that he was inside her and she was allowing it. He had wanted this for so long. Seeing her in his bed, in his clothes only fueled his desire. He didn't want to think of the after effects of this; he just wanted to be inside her. Feeling her move beneath him Lee whispered her name and buried his face in her neck, kissing her behind her ear feeling her respond with her body to his attack.

"Lee, deeper, harder!" Amanda pleaded as Lee pumped in and out of her. Doing as she asked, Lee began to move in and out of her faster and harder. She ran her nails down his arms as her climax hit her full force; forcing her to hoarsely scream his name. This cry made him go over the edge as well. Calling her name he filled her with everything he had in him, empting his self into her before collapsing in her arms.


	3. Summer Nights

**I just want to say thank you to Monica for your help with my Russian name spelling. It was very helpful! Please enjoy.**

**Summer Nights**

Amanda was pinned beneath Lee as he tried to catch his breath. Her arms around him as if she would fall from the Earth without holding on. After a minute, Lee rolled from Amanda and pulled her close.

"Wow, you are incredible, Mrs. King." He kissed her temple and pulled her close.

"You have a few things to be proud of yourself there, Mr. Stetson." Wrapping her arms around his; Amanda snuggled close to his chest.

Lee lay next to her silently wondering where her after thoughts were at the moment. He listened to their breathing to return to a completely normal rhythm and the asked, "Amanda?"

"Uh, huh, what is it Lee?" She snuggled closer to him; bracing herself for one of his famous speeches about how they are not emotional involved. Then deciding to cut him off before he could break her heart she said, "Lee, don't worry this was a great distraction from the terrible day we both had. It was a fantastic stress reliever." Leaning up she kissed him, got out of bed, and grabbed her clothes then darting to the bathroom; leaving Lee stunned.

Lee stood up from the bed trying to figure out what had just happened as he pulled his clothes back on; rougher than he meant to. He was just buttoning his short when Amanda came out of the bathroom.

"I just need to find out about my car then call a cab and I'll be on my way." She said; hoping he would stop her since he knew she wasn't rushing home to her family. He just looked at her; not knowing what to say Lee just nodded toward her.

A half an hour later Amanda was in a cab on her way to Arlington while Lee was cleaning up the dishes from their early dinner or late lunch; both unsure of where they stood with the other, personally or professionally.

The next morning Lee walked into the bullpen looking sharp and alert; despite the fact of only having two hour sleep. Lee didn't even have a chance to sit down at his desk before Billy Melrose opened his office door yelling across the room at him to join him.

"Good morning to you as well, Billy; how may I be of service?" The sarcasm wasn't missed on his boss.

"What Lee, the Petrovici twins wear on you last night?"

Lee gave Billy a side way smile asking, "What is going on today that is so important that I can't even sit down first?"

"I'll get to that once Amanda is here. I need you two on something tonight."

Lee swallowed and looked away from Billy as he heard her name; which didn't help as he saw her walking toward the office at that moment. She knocked waiting for Billy to call her in. She opened the door surprised to see Lee in the office. They briefly looked at each other before Amanda broke the contact; making Lee clear his throat saying, "Okay, she is here; now what do you need, Billy?"

"Hello, Sir, Lee. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Amanda, I wanted you both here. I need the two of you to attend the Sparkler Gala tonight. It is given by the Secretary of State and his wife. I need you to keep an eye on the Secretary. He has received some threats in the last few days. Now we have been on top of the security from the beginning."

"Then why do you need us?" Lee asked.

"I want you to watch out for the Secretary Lee. Amanda you have been around enough charitable events top know your way around and if something looks out of place or just not right. That is your job; to look for anything that doesn't seem right. I have a folder with the itinerary for tonight; so you know what is supposed to go on. It also has everything that anyone has had a hand in tonight's event. Now I have a conference room set up for you two to go over the files and prepare. It isn't a formal affair; a pool side gala, so Lee no tux."

"Thank heaven for small miracles." Lee said smiling. Billy noticed Amanda sitting in silence asking her, "Amanda, are you okay with this? You did say you were available anytime for the next two weeks, correct?"

"Yes, I did. Nothing is wrong. Lee, we should get started if there isn't anything else." Amanda stood and Lee followed her to the conference room.

"Amanda, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself." He wondered if their affair the day before had anything to do with her unease around him.

"I am fine; I guess I am just still a little tired from yesterday. I went home and went straight to bed and slept all night. I was still tired today when I woke up." She knew she was lying to him; she was tired from being up all night trying to figure out how things were ever going to be the same. She knew they wouldn't be the same just as she knew she would never be in his arms like that again. She was just one more night in a long list of Lee Stetson's nights.

"Do you need to go see Doc?"

"No; I need to get through this file so I know how to properly assist you tonight." She opened the folder and began to read. Lee let out a long breath as he sat opening his own folder beginning to read over his own.

Three hours later, Amanda stretching her arms and back as she stood, she began to pace. Sitting in that room with Lee was almost than she could bear; his aftershave haunted her all through the night, now she is getting a repeat performance. Amanda thought it was too much as she walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Stuttering she said, "I, um, I was just, I, well."

"Amanda, where are you going?"

"That is none of your business, Lee." Storming from the room Billy came in looking in; Lee held his hands up in mock surrender stating, "Hey, I didn't do anything. I just asked where she was going."

Amanda burst into the ladies room splashing water on her face and neck. How and why was he affecting her so much? It wasn't like she had never had an affair before. Okay she had to admit to herself that while she had affairs before; none ever made her feel the way Lee had made her feel.

Francine walked in and after seeing Amanda asked, "Hey, Amanda, are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, thank you, Francine; I am fine."

"You don't look fine. You look flushed and pale; not that you don't always look pale; not one for wearing make-up are you, dear?"

"I need to get back to work, Francine, thank you for the wonderful conversation as always." Amanda left the bathroom trying to think where she could hide in peace and quiet. Amanda walked back into the conference room, picked up her file and purse and then told Lee she was going to finish preparing at home.

"Amanda, we both have to prepare together. Why do you want to go home instead of staying here and working with me?" Lee thought he had a pretty good idea about why she didn't want to be around him, but she was going to have to get over it, they couldn't change it and they still had to work together.

"I was just going to get something to eat and finish up at home; you are more than welcome to come with me." She said trying to show him that she could be as professional as anyone else he slept and worked with. That she could separate her feelings for him and their lovemaking from work.

"Okay, we can finish at your place. I can stop and get us something to eat if you want to take the files and I will meet you there."

Picking up his file and papers she nodded and said, "Sounds like a great plan. I will see you in a little while." She was out the door and down the hall before he could even ask her what she wanted to eat.

Amanda drove home on auto pilot; not even realizing she was sitting in her driveway until her neighbor cam e and asked if she was okay?"

"Oh, Mr. Saunders, yes, thank you, I was just lost in thoughts. Thanks again, I really need to get inside. I am meeting a colleague to go over some work."

"Okay, Mrs. King, have a good day." Mr. Saunders waved at her as Amanda made her way into the house. She went straight upstairs and checked her hair and make-up; which made no sense because she would be showering before leaving again.

Amanda was reading over the files as Lee arrived with lunch and a duffle bag in his hands. Opening the door she asked him, "What all did you bring for lunch for you need to bring a duffle bag?"

Laughing he explained, "The food is in the small white bags; my clothes for later are in the duffle bag. I just thought it would be easier for me to get ready here and for us to ride together for the gala."

"Oh, okay, I just wanted to make sure you didn't bring the whole army buffet with you. Neither of us really ever eat that much."

"No, I got us two salads as well as a sandwich to share; you know from that deli we went to last week and found out how big their small sandwiches were?"

"Oh, okay. Would you like some tea to drink? I just made a pitcher."

"That sounds great."

Lee set the food out as she poured their drinks. They both set down and began to devour the food in front of them. Neither one of them had eaten anything the night before after they had abandoned their salad in lieu of each other.

"You seem to have quite an appetite today. I don't think I have ever seen you eat so much or so fast. I was certain I got too much food, but that was because I hadn't had anything since our salad yesterday."

"You never even finished that." Amanda pointed out.

"Neither did you if we are keeping score. You mean after you came home you never ate again?"

She shook her head as she took a drink of her tea. "I told you, I came home and went to bed and didn't get up until this morning. Why didn't you?"

"I just had other things on my mind and it never occurred to me until I went and picked up lunch how hungry I really am." Lee explained then realizing what he had just admitted took a big bite of his sandwich so he wouldn't have to speak again for a few minutes.

Amanda looked at him as he took an overly large bite. She wondered if he had the same things ion his mind that she had on hers. She was being silly; they were adults, they should be able to discuss what happened between them in a logical manner.

"Lee, about yesterday, I wanted to explain why I left so quickly."

"No, Amanda, you don't have to explain anything. I over stepped my boundaries. I get it; it won't happen again."

"Are you forgetting I was there too and could have told you to stop at any point?" Amanda pointed out to him.

"I am well aware that you were there; I remember it vividly. I remember every second from the time I threw you over my shoulder to the point you kissed me and flew out of my bed."

"Only because I was not in the mood for another one of your speeches of regret; I have heard it so many that, I can't keep track any longer."

Lee looked at her as if she had slapped him across the face, "What are you talking about?"

"The 'look Amanda, you know that we aren't emotional involved, you know that right' speech." Putting her plate in the sink and placing her hands on her hips she turned to face him at the table.

"I don't know about you but I seemed pretty emotionally involved at that moment. Although, since I was the only one that didn't sleep for thinking about what happened between us and actively not following you to drag you back to my bed; then I guess I was right all those times; we aren't emotionally involved!"

She went over to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his face to look up at her smiling down she whispered, "You didn't sleep either?"

"I thought you said…"

"I said I went straight to bed and didn't get up until this morning; I didn't say a thing about sleeping." She took a risk that her brain was telling her not to but she followed her heart more. Amanda leaned down and lightly brushed her lips across his, hoping for a response. His hands went to her waist as he returned her kiss, moaning into her mouth before deepening it.

Pulling back to look at her Lee asked, "You're not disappointed or upset?"

"No." She smiled at him while she went to kiss him again. Her lips were just about to reconnect with his when the phone rang stopping them from moving forward. "Let the machine get it; no one knows I am even here."

"Except our boss and coworkers," Lee pointed out.

Taking a deep breath she walked over and as cheerful as she could she said, "Hello? Yes, Sir, he is right here. Lee, Billy wants you."

He mouthed the words 'only Billy' as he smiled at her when he took the phone from her. He held her close as he spoke; which he found was a bad idea as she decided to pass the time by running her hands up and down his back; stopping only to play with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, Amanda and I just finished lunch and were just about to go over our cover for her so her association with us won't be compromised."

Amanda wondered how his voice held so steady when she was running her fingers over him as she was. She knew she was affecting him; she could see the evidence the more she caressed him. She knew it was a bad idea getting involved with Lee, but she knew that from the first day. She didn't know how long this would last; she just wanted to enjoy it while it did.

Lee hung up the phone and turned on her. His lips were on her neck while his hands began to explore her body through her clothes. "Amanda King, you will pay for that. Do you know how hard it was for me to talk to Billy with you caressing me?"

She placed her hand on his harden manhood, biting her bottom lip she said, "I have a pretty good idea how hard it is. What do you want to do about that?"

"Some people never learn." Lee picked her up like the day before carrying her to her bedroom. Amanda prodded him on by slapping his backside all the way up the stairs while she hung over his shoulder for the second time in two days.


	4. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

Lee carried Amanda up the stairs from the kitchen laughing as Amanda swatted his backside. "You can smack my ass all day long and it will not deter me from my goal here." Lee informed her as he opened the first door he came to. "This isn't right, boys' room?"

Laughing she answered, "Yes, Captain Caveman, my room is at the end of the hall."

"That makes sense, wouldn't it?" He opened her door and crossed over to the bed flinging her down then joining her as he captured her lips. Her response was to pull his head closer while wrapping her legs around his waist to get as close to him as possible.

"Amanda, please don't move like that against me; if you don't stop this will be over before we get our clothes off."

"Surely you have more control than that, don't you, Scarecrow?" Rubbing against him; hearing him growl against her neck, Amanda stopped moving.

Lee looked in her eyes and for a brief second he thought he saw a trace of love instead of pure desire. Amanda questioned him, "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head he said, "What are we doing?"

Smiling up at him she saw the fear as well as desire in him, "Nothing that neither one of us doesn't want. Are you over thinking this, Lee?"

"Are you under thinking it?" He asked as he rolled off her to lie next to her. Taking her hand in his bringing it to his lips, Lee kissed her hand.

"No, I was enjoying it if you really want to know the truth, but obviously you think differently." Amanda pulled her hand from his while standing with her back to him.

"A-man-da," grabbing her waist before she could move away, he held her close against him resting his head on her back, "don't leave; we aren't done."

"Lee, you could have fooled me."

"Why? Because I wanted to know what we are doing; aren't you always saying I should share more or is that only when you want to be nosy when I won't tell you things I can't?"

Turning to face him she said, "No, but I don't have an answer for you. You are the last person I ever saw myself getting involved with."

Lee nodded his head knowing what she meant, "Does that mean we should stop?"

Amanda stood looking into his eyes while his fingers trailed circles on her hips. She could no more tell him no than she could willingly stop breathing. "Lee, if you are asking me where all this is heading; I don't have an answer. I am leaving it up to you; you let me know if we are going to continue until this runs its course or if we are going to stop it all now."

Pulling her close Lee wrapped his arms around her waist as she ran her fingers through his hair. Standing he looked in her deep brown eyes and said, "We need to work on our case."

Amanda nodded and moved out of his way telling him, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Hey, are you okay?"

Smiling she touched his face, "Lee, I am fine, I just was going to the bathroom. I will be down in a minute."

Lee began to pace the kitchen as he waited for her to come back down stairs. Ten minutes of pacing had Lee back upstairs and walking in her room, "Amanda? Are you okay?" He saw the bathroom door was ajar and then heard the shower running. He knew his next action would be one of selflessness or complete and total reckless abandon. Walking toward the door he reminded himself he was Lee Stetson after all and was known for reckless abandon.

Lee opened the door wider when he suddenly stopped at the sound of Amanda crying. Was she crying over him? Why was she crying? He removed his clothes and stepped in the shower behind her. Pulling her toward him he cradled her in his arms as she found she couldn't stop her tears.

"Oh, Manda, don't cry please, I am not worth the tears. I am sorry if I hurt you. I just don't think I am the best person for you."

"What makes you think you aren't worth it?" She never wanted him to see her like this; crying like a child over him.

"Simple, I am a jerk that uses women and never gets attached." Lee hated his self-assessment but he thought it was the truth.

Turning to face him she looked him in the eyes and said, "You are a sweet, compassionate, brave, strong man. I know that you have loved in your past but for whatever reasons it didn't work out so you close yourself off; that doesn't make you a jerk. You treat women like ladies; yes, you have an intended goal for most of those women, but you never had an agenda for me. You have never once made me feel like you were using me to get what you wanted. Lee, when it came too yesterday and today; I wanted it too, maybe more than you. Rejection in any form never feels great. I can get past you not wanting me…"

Amanda felt Lee's lips on hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back until air was more of a need than a want. Her mouth began to plant kisses along his neck and down until she reached her goal; looking up at Lee as she put him in her mouth. Keeping her eyes locked with his passion built and receded in him with the stroke of her mouth and hands.

He felt himself getting close, "Amanda, I'm going to…" He couldn't finish his sentence as she finished him off then standing in front of him smiling brightly. "You're going to do what, Lee?"

Lee couldn't answer her for a few minutes as he just stared at her in amazement. "You; Amanda King, which is what I am planning to do once I regain my strength."

Smiling she said, "Don't we have a case to prep for?"

"We can prep right here. Turn around and hand me you soap and fuzzy thing there."

Amanda handed him the bottle of soap and loofa sponge then watched as he placed a small amount of soap on the sponge and turned her body so he could begin to wash her back, her bottom, then down the back of her legs. "Turn around." It was a command and she obeyed.

He continued his cleaning of her on the front of her legs, her stomach and finally her arms. Amanda was surprised when he knelt in front of her, spreading her legs apart and placing his hand on the centermost part of her. Running his hand back and forth she felt the electricity shot through her as his thumb found the tiny harden nub at the center of her. Next she felt his fingers slip inside her and his mouth covered her, working her with his mouth and hand simultaneously. This sent her over the edge faster than normal but it was just as intense if not more as the day before.

Screaming his name she grabbed his shoulders to support her weakened state. Sliding up her body Lee entered her and began moving slowly, balancing her on his own body until they both again cried out each other's name in a heart pounding climax.

The cooled water spraying over their heated bodies brought them to their new reality of their situation as Lee voiced it out loud, "Might as see if this will make us or break us."

"I don't want to lose your friendship; no matter the outcome of anything else. I need you in my life and you need me." She whispered against him.

"I know," kissing her one last time he shut off the water then they went to change into their outfits for the pool party.

They dressed in silence and in different areas as they got ready for the party. Once they were both back at the kitchen table Lee began to tell her how Billy got her in as a last minute replacement volunteer. She would be given her duties after she got there bit her real role was to just keep an eye out for anything that didn't seem right or out of place for a fundraising event.

"Sounds pretty standard to me; what will you be doing if I am allowed to ask."

"You are, I will be extra security, making rounds, sticking close to the Secretary of State and his family. You know the type of security, everywhere but nowhere; seen but no one is really going to notice me. Besides I will be in civilian clothes so I will be even less noticed, but you will report to me if anything seems out of the ordinary. It seems to me that it should be a pretty simple affair."

"Lee, we both know that there is no such thing as a simple affair." Lee picked up on her double meaning and just smiled at her, "Well, there is always a first time for everything, Amanda."


	5. The Sparkler Gala

**The Sparkler Gala**

The party was in full force as Lee made his rounds around the guests. He had only seen Amanda a handful of times as he made his passes. Each time he saw her though he was reminded of their time together; the sundress she was wearing was a light shade of blue, highlighting her brown curls and early summer sun kissed skin.

She saw Lee pass by again as she continued to monitor the auction items. She knew he was working as was she, but from where she was located she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. People stopped by looked over the items and then walked away. She needed to see other areas if she was really going to help him out.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the restroom is?" Amanda asked one of the other women at the table. "Sure you go to through the main doors and it is on the left hand side right before you enter the kitchen."

"Thank you." Amanda said as she made her way toward the main building taking a small detour to a few of the other booths on the way to see if anything looked out of place from the files that Mr. Melrose had given her.

Making her way into the main building she walked past the kitchen as she saw a delivery van out front. It was for a fireworks company. She knew there was a fireworks display at the end of the night but she was certain that the company had already been here and set up. She thought they had security around the display as well as a representative from the company. Amanda turned to find Lee and ask about it when a man she saw earlier at the auction table talking with the men from the company.

Amanda tried to get closer but they were speaking in Russian and she had no idea what they were saying. "Damn. I've got to find Lee."

"I'm right behind you. What are you doing?" He whispered as he came up behind her startling her.

"Will you not do that?" She scolded.

"Yes; when you start staying where I put you to stay, I will stop sneaking up on you and surprising you. Now why did you want me to find me?"

Pointing to the van she asked, "Is that the same fireworks company from earlier today? If the fireworks were already delivered why do they need more and why are they talking in Russian? What are they saying?"

Lee looked in the direction she was talking about. He didn't recognize any of the men but he did know what they were saying. Without alarming Amanda he told her he needed her to go back to the auction booth and to stay there.

"Can't I help?" She pleaded with Lee.

"This will help, I promise. I need you to watch the items on the table. Something is going to happen there. Don't worry; I'll be close by."

Amanda walked back toward the auction booth and was stopped by a man that started taking to her; only in was also in Russian so she stood there shaking her head trying to communicate that she had no idea what he was saying.

Lee was walking by as he heard the man ask Amanda if she was available and free for a night of blazing passion. In perfect Russian Lee told the man that Amanda was not free or available. "She is with me!"

The man took the look on Lee's face to be one of a very serious man; turning to leave the Russian apologized to Amanda.

"What was that all about? What did you two say to one another?" Amanda asked as Lee took her by the elbow and returned her to the auction booth. Through gritted teeth he said in plain English, "Amanda King stay here!"

"Wow, your boyfriend is intense. I know I would never put up with a man taking to me like that. This is no longer 1950 where a man tells you where you can and cannot go."

Amanda just smiled then politely stated, "Oh, it's fine; he isn't my boyfriend. He really isn't anything to me." Little did she know that Lee wasn't far away from the table yet and heard Amanda and her comment to the other woman; he stepped away feeling less certain about his interactions with Amanda outside of work. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts Lee walked over to the fireworks display area to check the 'new arrivals'.

"Harris, what is the deal with the new fireworks arriving? I thought your team already set the display for later up?"

"We did; there are no more fireworks to be set up."

"Has anyone brought new ones over?"

"No, Sir, we haven't left our post and no one has come over here. Do we need to worry?"

Looking around Lee saw the man that had been talking to the delivery guys at the auction table, "Get Billy and tell him we have a potential situation." Lee quickly explained what was going on and left orders that no one was to leave their areas and stay on alert.

Walking back toward the table he heard Amanda talking up the items to the man. He heard the nervousness in her voice; he knew she knew about him. Hoping to help calm her he walked around the front of the tent seeing the man start to grab at her.

"I swear I can't leave you alone for two minutes. I left for just a second and I come back and you are already holding hands with another man!"

The man released her hand and turned toward Lee. Lee recognized the man now that he had gotten a better look at him.

"Stetson, I shouldn't be surprised to see you."

"Jovanici, what brings you here?"

"The fine old auction items and the fireworks of course. This is a benefit; just doing my part for my country."

"Which country is that?" Lee asked moving closer to try and get Amanda out of harm's way. Seeing Lee's movements toward the woman he had a hold of, Jovanici pulled Amanda closer to him.

"Is she really important to you? I heard her say you were nothing to her."

The memory of Amanda's words made Lee change his tactics. "I don't care one way or another about her. She was what she was; but where you and I are concerned then she really is nothing to this." He could see his callous tone was not missed on Amanda.

"Then you won't mind if I keep her for a while; until after the fireworks show?"

"I don't care what you do with her as long as she is okay with it. See here in this country a woman has a say as to whom she spends her time with."

Jerking from his grasp Amanda tightly responded, "And who they do not spend time with. If neither of you plan on bidding for anything then I suggest you both leave now." She turned her back on both men and began looking over items and bid sheets; trying to forget Jovanici tight grip on her arm and Lee's words that seem to cut right through her.

Lee walked away as Jovanici did, "She is cute; that American is she not?"

"If you find domestic housewives cute; then I guess you could say she is."

"Enjoy the fireworks, Stetson." Jovanici said as he walked away in the opposite direction. Lee nodded and found Billy and Francine and explained the interaction between him and Jovanici.

"So we need to go over all the fireworks again in case any of them did get switched out." Francine asked.

Lee shook his head, "I don't believe he is planning on switching them out. I do on the other hand think that he is planning something during the fireworks show so he won't be noticed. Now he is already on to me and thinks Amanda is somehow connected to me. I think it is time to switch out birddogs on this one and use me as a backup and get Amanda out of here."

"Sounds like a plan. I will get Fielder and Cories on this. You stay closer to the Secretary of State with me and Francine you go take over for Amanda at the booth until we need you."

"Got it, Billy."

Francine walked over to the booth and when she didn't find Amanda she told the other woman she was there to take over for Amanda, but she didn't see her.

"Oh, that little brunette those two men were fighting over; she left with the foreign man. I guess he won. To be honest I think she is a little kinky."

Francine looked at the woman at her assessment of Amanda and said, "Kinky? Amanda? You must be thinking of someone else dear."

"No, both those men were rough with her and she never once stood up to them. I think she enjoys being in dangerous situations."


	6. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

Francine made her way back to Billy and whispered, "I wouldn't tell Lee this but I think Jovanici has Amanda. The lady at the booth was telling me how kinky Amanda was to let the men treat her so roughly. Really; Amanda kinky I don't see it."

"How am I not supposed to tell Lee his partner has been taken once again?" Billy asked as his voice began to rise.

"What about Amanda?" Lee looked up from the papers he was looking at when he heard Amanda's name.

"It seems that Jovanici has Amanda."

Lee set the papers down and began to walk away before Billy grabbed his arm, "Lee, I thought you wanted to stay out of his line of sight."

"That was before he had Amanda."

"What is going on with you two?" Francine inquired.

"Nothing; she is my partner and a civilian, she doesn't need to be with that monster."

"I just mean all day you have acted weird around each other. Are you sleeping with her?"

"No; I have never slept with her. Now can we please just find her and find out what Jovanici wants with her?"

The three separated and went to find Amanda. Billy saw her next to the fountain sitting and rubbing her ankle. "Amanda, are you okay?"

"Yes, I just twisted my ankle as I got away from him. He is planning on shooting the Secretary of States wife, not the Secretary. The weapons are hidden in the new fireworks containers. I already warned Duffy and Johnson to get them to the Secretaries wife."

"Good job; now how did you get away?"

"I went to do a leg sweep that Francine tried to show me once before telling me I was hopeless in self-defense. I fell, twisting my ankle, but in the process I knocked Jovanici down and was able to get away from him. I just couldn't get much farther than here, my ankle is really hurting."

At that moment Lee and Francine came walking up with Jovanici in handcuffs, "Well, I guess you aren't a complete failure at self-defense, you did at least get away."

Billy took Jovanici from Lee and told him to get her looked at and then home. "You two can debrief and turn reports in tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir", "Okay, Billy." They responded at the same time.

Lee helped Amanda into the car after the benefits on site doctor had wrapped her ankle for some minor swelling. He ordered her to stay off her ankle unless absolutely necessary.

The ride back towards Amanda's was an unusually quiet one. Lee and Amanda were both lost in their thoughts from each other's earlier comments.

The silence was broken as Amanda turned to face him in her seat asking, "Are you upset with me? That man came back and had a gun; what was I supposed to do? I had to go with him."

"He never would have picked you out so well if you had stayed in the damn booth like you were assigned to."

"I was also assigned to report if I saw anything out of the ordinary at any of the other booths. Now can you please explain to me how I to do that if I am stuck at a table with limited views?"

"Why can't you just do what you are told?"

"I am not a puppet, Lee, I have my own mind and contrary to what Francine and you seem to think I am smart. I know how to handle certain situations."

"You said he had a gun! You think he wouldn't have shot you if he needed to?" Lee shouted as he pulled into her driveway and slammed the car into park.

Amanda sat and as Lee opened the door for her and despite his anger with her was gentle as he helped her into her house; leading her to the couch as he placed her ankle up on a pillow to elevate it.

"Thank you, Lee."

He ran his hands through his hair and said, "Your welcome; do you need anything else before I leave?"

"You're leaving?" Amanda looked up at him confused.

"Uh, yeah, I should go. I am meeting someone later."

Lee turned to get his bag when he heard her say, "have a good time. Lee, I do know that he could have shot me; I know the risks I put myself in with this job but I am tired of everyone but Mr. Melrose telling me that I am wrong for this and to just go home and stay put. I make a real contribution. I am not naïve or stupid; in that respect I am not reckless and halfcocked."

"Amanda, I just can't be responsible for you out there always. You need to stay where you are told."

"I am a grown woman; I am responsible for my own actions, at work and otherwise. I don't need or want anyone feeling responsible for me or my actions!"

"I am completely aware of the fact that you do not want anyone; I heard that much. As long as we work together I will feel responsible for you on assignments, but don't worry on that account after Saturday; I won't be around to get in your way of doing your job, Mrs. King!"

Lee stormed from the house leaving her to sit and wonder what he meant by his last statement about not being around. She sat there a few more minutes and then as she stood to go upstairs she noticed he had left his bag. Picking it up to put in her room to take to him later she found it wasn't zipped and as everything fell out she began to cry.

"Damn you Lee Stetson! Damn you to hell!"

The next morning Amanda was sitting at her kitchen table drinking her morning coffee and reading the paper when she heard a car in her driveway. Thinking it was Lee coming after his stuff she went to meet him at the back door; to her surprise the front bell rang.

Calling out as she made her way to the front of the house she said, "Why are you at the front door?"

"I always come through the front door; that is unless I was with you." Amanda was surprised to see Dean McGuire standing on her doorstep and it must have shown as he continued, "Amanda, I know this is a shock but after yesterday I wanted to make sure you were okay. Can I come in?"

Stepping aside to let him in she offered him a cup of coffee and they went to sit at the table.

"Now what about yesterday, Dean?"

"I saw you yesterday at the Gala and I noticed that a couple of men were kind of mistreating you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Amanda laughed at his concern and then answered him, "Oh, I am fine. I twisted my ankle a little yesterday but it is okay today. I don't remember seeing you there."

"I was a guest of the Secretary and his family yesterday; you see I am getting married to his daughter later this year."

"Dean, that is wonderful. I am so happy for you. How did that come about?"

Blushing a little as he explained, "Well, Coleen and I knew each other from college, even dated a little. Her father didn't really think a meteorologist was such a great catch and we stopped seeing each other. I would have to say about two weeks after you and I stopped seeing each other I ran into her at a convention. We got to talking and things seemed like old times and we began dating after that and the next thing I know I am asking her to marry me again and she said yes this time. I would really love for you to come to the wedding if you don't think it would be too awkward for you."

Lee pulled up to the house and saw a familiar car in the driveway but couldn't place it. Getting out he walked to the back of house and overheard Amanda and a man talking.

"Dean, I am so happy. It just goes to show you that sometimes you just have to step away from someone to see what you really have in them. I can't wait until the wedding; Mother and the boys will be so happy."

Lee seemed frozen as he watched Amanda put her arms around Dean and kiss his cheek. Lee backed away from his hiding spot going back to his car and drove to the Agency. He knew she would return his things to him one way or another.

A couple of hours later Amanda came into the bull pen walking over to Lee's desk. "Hello, can we talk about yesterday?'

Nonchalantly Lee shook his head and said, "Amanda, we don't have anything to talk about. It is all water under the bridge. Do you have my bag?"

"No, it is still at the house. I was hoping you could come by tonight and get it, maybe have some dinner."

"Oh, I can't sorry, I just found out that I am leaving earlier for my next assignment sooner than Saturday. Oh, well, nothing in it I need; do you think you would be able to take it by my building one day and have the super let you in to leave it at my place?"

Nodding her head she said, "Sure, I can do that. Can I ask where you are going or how long you will be gone?"

"Not sure on how long I will be gone, but I am heading to Europe. I guess I will see you around when I get back."

Feeling like she had just been slapped in the face she nodded and turned to go toward Billy's office. Knocking and then waiting to be told she could come in she explained that she had her part of the report done from the Gala then asked, "Sir, do you think I could work on the transcriptions and reports from my house and bring them back in completed in a few days? With Mother and the boys gone I could really get more done there at home and don't worry I won't claim any extra hours."

"I wouldn't think you ever would. I don't see where that would be a problem. You will still be available for assignments won't you if we need you for anything?"

"Of course."

"Okay then if you don't have anything else; Lee and Francine have tapes and files that need worked on. Just get them from those two and I will see you in a couple of days; by then I am sure we will have more for you to work on."

"Thank you, Sir. Have a nice day."

Amanda made her way over to Francine's desk asked for her tapes and files she needed done and after doing the same with Lee, they both stared in wonder as she went toward the elevator instead of the desk she normally worked at. Lee caught up with her asking her where she was going.

"Mr. Melrose gave me permission to work on these from home since no one else was there and I would get more done around there than I would here."

"I see." Lee said stiffly as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What, Lee; what do you see? Please inform and enlighten me as to what you see so plainly." As hard as she tried she couldn't keep the hurt and anger out of her voice.

"You running away and hiding at home because I didn't agree with the way you handled yourself. That is real professional."

"Thank you for that uncanny but wrong assessment, Dr. Stetson. I just feel like I would get more accomplished form home where there are no distractions around." She informed him as they both got into the elevator to go up to the ground floor.

"What would distract you around here? Certainly not me, not since you are back with that tropical rain storm, Dan, now."

"What are you talking about? I am not back with Dean and what would even make you think that? Wait one minute, were you spying one me this morning? You had to have been or how else would you know that I saw Dean this morning?"

"I came by to get my bag and I saw you two together in the kitchen; you were kissing him."

She couldn't believe it, Lee had been at the house the same time Dean was and he had completely misunderstood the whole thing apparently.

Changing her tone she asked him, "Lee, what exactly did you see and hear this morning?"

"You kissing him, you telling him you couldn't wait for the wedding, your mother would be so happy, and how sometimes you have to be away from someone to really see what you had."

Walking past Mrs. Marston, Amanda told him, "I did say all those things and I did kiss him. I was congratulating him on his engagement to the Secretary of States daughter. They are getting married later this year. I'm not marrying anyone; for that matter I don't even know if I am involved with anyone."

Lee was taken aback at her statement because he was under the impression, well until that morning, that he and Amanda were going to try and see where things led them. All he could come up with was that it led to fights, arguments, and misunderstandings.

"I would have to say that is in your court really; you are the only one that can make that choice."

Looking him in the eyes she pleaded, "What choice do I have to make? I thought I already made it until you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me after; well, after, you know."

"Me? You are incredible; you say how I am no one important to you and now you want to get testy over me trying to go along with what you tell people."

"What did you want me to saw to that total stranger; no, he isn't my boyfriend but DAMN what he can do in bed and shower?"

"How was I to know that? You said that after you thought I left. How did I know you didn't mean it?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe you could have asked me about it. If you really want to know if we would sink or swim in a real relationship then we have to stop letting the past relationships rule this one."

Billy was walking to his car as he left for a meeting at the Capitol building when he heard Lee and Amanda's fight. He knew they didn't see him especially after Lee took Amanda in his arms and began to kiss her. He felt as much worry as he did joy for them. He knew they were great working partners when they listened to each other, but he didn't want Lee to run Amanda over like he had some others around the office he was known to play with. Amanda was someone that was willing to call him out when he needed it and he was just what she needed to learn the ins and outs of the business from. Time will tell he thought; he just hoped he still had to great agents at the end of it all.


	7. Night Driving

**Night Driving**

Amanda pulled from his embrace asking, "What was that all about?"

"I'm an idiot trying to apologize." He rested his head on hers.

"Did you ever think of saying I'm sorry? It works wonders in many areas of life. When do you leave for Europe?"

"Tomorrow morning; can I see you tonight?"

Blushing under his eyes she nodded her head telling him, "I have to go now and we both have work to get to, so I will see you tonight."

"What time can I come by?" He asked as he moved a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Call when you are on your way over; I can start us some dinner then."

"No, I want to take you out to dinner tonight if you like that idea."

"Call me when you are leaving the office and I will be ready when you get there."

Lee leaned in and kissed her again before helping her into her car and heading back into the Agency to finish a few things before he left the following morning.

He walked back into the bullpen when Francine stopped by his desk, "Lee, as your friend I want to warn you; don't get involved with Amanda. She isn't made like some of us."

"What is that supposed to mean, Francine?"

"Lee, you can't use her and expect to still work so well with her. She isn't the affair and move on kind of woman."

"You mean like you? Francine, we were already friends when we hooked up and we were able to continue to work just fine together afterwards. What makes you think I am involving myself with Amanda in that manner?"

Rolling her eyes, "I don't know, the general over protectiveness of her, not letting her really work with any other agent besides me when I have to, and then there are the looks for the last few days you have been giving her. Whatever has started had to have started in the last week at least on your part. Amanda has always been over the moon for you."

Looking away while he dug in his bottom drawer for a file Lee said, "Francine, don't worry, I have everything covered. Amanda and I work together every now and then, she is becoming a good friend; like someone else I know I can talk with, but don't worry nothing is out of hand here. Do you really think we could get something over on you?"

"No, that is why I am warning you. Lee Stetson, don't sleep with her."

"Francine, on my honor, I have never slept with Amanda King." That would require her to stay in the damn bed afterward Lee thought to himself.

Lee continued to work at his desk and when Billy returned he told Lee to meet him in his office. Lee walked in and sat across from his boss and friend waiting for whatever it was he did to piss off the Capitol personnel now. It seemed he made a lot of factions in government mad.

"I am going to cut to the chase, Lee; I saw you and Amanda when I was leaving this morning."

Lee sat up straighter, pulling his tie then asked, "What did you see?"

"First I heard you and Amanda fighting and then I saw you two kissing. Now before you get all flustered and begin to tell me it wasn't what I think or saw; I will tell you now, Stetson I know what I saw. I just want you to know that I won't have you run through her like you have others in this business."

"That is not my intention, Billy; besides I won't be able to do anything with her from Europe. If you remember I leave at five in the morning."

"I know everything about my agent's business life; I just don't want to lose one of the best teams I have because you let your pants over ride your brain. Paul Barnes really knew what he was doing when he gave you the codename Scarecrow. I wonder where your brain is at times."

"Look, Amanda and I are two grown adults I think we can handle this; whatever it is. Thanks for looking out for her though, but could you just trust that I know what I am doing?"

"I hope so; now go finish your work and get out of here. Go figure out what you're doing."

Later that night Lee picked Amanda up at her house telling her that he thought a nice summer picnic would be nice for them. As Lee shifted the gears of the Porsche, Amanda sat and looked out the window at the night scenery.

"Lee, are you at the final gear now? Will you need to shift anymore?"

"I shouldn't for a while; why did you want to give driving my car another shot?"

"Are you crazy not after the last time. I'll just leave the shifting to you; but I wouldn't mind to work the stick some." Lee glanced at her as she readjusted in her seat to where she was bent down over his lap as he drove.

"Amanda, what are you doing?"

"Shhh, don't speak, just concentrate on your driving." She unzipped his pants freeing what she wanted from him from his clothing. Rubbing her hands over him she smiled as she felt the smooth softness grow velvety hard in her hands. Licking her lips she placed her mouth over him as she heard his soft moan at her action.

Taking him in as far as she could in her current position she used her hand to help her stokes to him. She felt his hand resting on the gear shift as she palmed, licked and sucked on him as he drove. Hearing his breathing begin to get ragged she knew he was getting close to her goal. She wanted this man so much. She knew she wouldn't have been able to think about their dinner if she didn't have him in some way first. She didn't know what it was but it was like she couldn't get enough of him.

Feeling him explode in her mouth just as he pulled the car over to the side of the road and putting the car in park; Lee sat trying to recover then asked her, "What in the world was that? Were you trying to kill us? Do you know how hard it was to concentrate on the road with being in her hot little mouth? You will be the death of me, Amanda King!" Seeing the hurt look on her face he pulled her close then said in a husky voice in her ear, "Damn, but what a way to go!" His laugh vibrated across her neck.

Laughing with Lee, Amanda asked, "Lee, what is for dinner, I'm starving."


	8. Dinner in the Park

**Dinner in the Park**

Laughing she went to take a drink, "Lee, I asked a serious question. What were you like as a child?"

Smiling over at her he wiped his mouth before continuing, "Really, before my parent's death I was sweet, adorable, perfect, inventive, after their death I had to live the life of a solider. From inspection to graduation, it was the military life. Nothing permanent, nothing fixed, not even friends. I would make a few friends, one of us would move around, and for a while we would write, but I wouldn't be able to pick one of them out of a line up if I had to and vice versa."

"That sounds kind of sad. That is exactly what I didn't want for the boys. I wanted them in one stable place. Is that why you wanted to be an intelligence officer; to travel?"

"Nope; I wanted to make a difference, just not the way the Colonel wanted me too. He was making it safe for families to stay together in his way; I wanted to do it in my own way. He doesn't agree with me. No big surprise there; he never really agreed with me on most matters. What about you, let me Class C you for a while."

"Class what?" She asked.

"You know a Class C interrogation; it is a softer interrogation than most."

"Okay," looking him directly in the eyes, "what do you want to know?"

Everything he thought in his head but his mouth said, "What were you like as a child?"

"I talked too much, was curious about everything around me, was the child that always had the never ending question of why's and how's."

"Not much different than now; when did you get your first kiss?"

Blushing she answered him with a quiet, "Fourteen; his name was Jimmy. He was really bad at it."

"Really; when did you get your first kiss that wasn't really bad?" Lee leaned over and took her hand in his interlocking their fingers together.

"That would have to be when I was sixteen. I wanted to go out with this boy that was already in college and Daddy really didn't approve, but I would sneak out to see him. He was a really good kisser; it was worth being grounded for weeks after Daddy found out."

"Here is a tough one that you will probably shut down, but I am asking, when was your first time?"

"I thought you said this was tough? My first time was with the boy that was in college; why do you think my Daddy grounded me for weeks? He found out because he found my birth control pills and blew a gasket."

"I think I could see myself doing the same thing if ever I had a daughter."

"Did it ever occur to you that every woman you bed that they are someone's daughter or sister?"

"Would it ever occur to you that I never ask that many questions of the women I bed, as you put it; that is unless I really want more than just sex." He hoped she understood what he was talking about. He knew how he felt; he wanted to know her beyond a sexual nature.

Amanda stood to clean their dinner up and place in the trash can when she felt his arms around her waist. "I'm not like they think; you know that right?"

Closing her eyes she leaned into his chest and just nodded. She didn't think she could say it out loud. "What time do you leave in the morning?"

"I catch my plane at five in the morning; why?"

"Will you stay at the house with me tonight?"

Her breath held as she waited for his answer; it came in the form of him kissing her on the neck, "I would love to stay at the house with you tonight. Are you sure you want me there all night?" Turning in his arms she placed her arms around his waist and nodded. "Let's go get your things and go to the house."

"I already have my stuff in the car. I was hoping like hell I could convince you to let me stay with you tonight." Lee bent his head to kiss her, pulling her closer and running his hands over her back. They walked back to the car hand in hand; neither one noticing the couple walking the path past them.

"Dean, do you know them? I thought I saw them at the Gala yesterday."

"You did, that is Amanda King and the man I think she left me for."

"Oh, she is very pretty; are you okay?"

"I am very okay. I am happier than I have been in years and I am glad to see Amanda look so much in love. She really deserves it. I want you two to meet before the wedding."

"I would love to meet her. We better get going if we are going to make our dinner with our parents."

The ride back to Amanda's house was quiet. They were both lost in their thoughts as to what they were saying unspoken to one another by spending an entire night together. Lee knew he wanted to be closer to her, but he was afraid his past would hurt his chances with her. He knew that her past with her ex-husband would at some point affect their closeness. Would she hold his mistakes against Lee? Would she let his hurt over ride where they were heading? Lee could honestly think to himself that a relationship with Amanda was more than he originally thought.

"Uh, Amanda, I was just thinking and I really don't think that it is a good idea for me to stay tonight. I have a few other things to prepare for and my flight is so early; I wouldn't get any sleep anyway and I need to be ready to go when I get to London."

"I understand; that is fine." She turned back to look out the window; not saying another word until they reached her house.

"Well, I hope you will be careful and take care of yourself while you are in Europe."

"I will; don't worry, I will still call and we can talk it just might be a few days in between and not an everyday thing we have gotten used to at the office."

He opened her door, taking her hand; Lee walked her to the front door. "I want you to know I will miss you and I plan on calling as much as I can."

"I am sure you will. You said you would and I believe you." She wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up to reach his lips with her own. The electricity shot down her spine making her move closer to him; she felt his responses to her kisses. "Stay with me." She pleaded.

"Amanda, like I could tell you no."

"Lee, like I would listen." She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, pulling Lee in behind her.

The alarm went off at three in the morning. Amanda rolled over to turn it off. Rolling back over, she snuggled closer to Lee remembering the feel of having him with her through the night.

"Good morning, beautiful." Lee kissed the top of her head. He hadn't slept as good in a long time as he had next to Amanda.

"What is so good about it? You are leaving the country today."

"I know I am, but I will call as often as I can. Besides the best part about leaving in the early morning hours is getting this time with you."

Lee placed her on her back and rolled over her. His lips were slow to kiss her. He wanted to memorize her responses; her reactions to his touches. He threaded his fingers with hers as he bent his head to take a taunt nipple in his mouth as he began to suckle at her before turning his attention to the other one. He let go of her hands and his fingers roamed over her hips and abdomen kissing her mouth until air was vital for both of them.

He placed her legs over his, cradling his hips as he plunged into her center, knowing she was already wet for him. Sitting her up more he wanted to be in her deeper as he looked in her eyes; he wanted her with him on every stroke of his length in her.

"Amanda, do you feel that? That is what you do to me. Never forget what we do for each other. Look me in the eyes."

Amanda tried to keep eye contact with him but as the sensations rolled through her with every stroke of Lee inside her; her head kept falling back until Lee tangled his hands in her head holding it in place. He slipped a finger between them as he stroked her to have her release happen with his.

"LEE!" Her screams of his name sent him over the edge as she tightened her whole self around him. Her legs tightened around his hips, her arms around his neck, Amanda shook as her orgasm settled.

Sweat covered them both as they lay locked in each other's embrace. Lee broke apart first, "I have to shower and get to the airport. Try and go back to sleep."

"No, I will make you some coffee."

"Amanda, I'll get some at the airport. Just go back to sleep, beautiful."

"Can I take a shower with you at least?"

Laughing he said, "Not if you don't want me to miss my plane; haven't you figured it out that I really can't say no to you in some areas?"

"Fine, go take your shower. I will just lay here and wait for you to be done."

He went into the shower as she got out of bed to pull on her robe. She went to the kitchen and started the coffee pot; she had airport coffee before and it was horrid. She had his coffee ready when he got out of the shower and came back into the room to get dressed. She was snuggled on the pillow he had used the night before.

"Amanda, I know you are awake. You really didn't have to make me coffee."

"Lee, I really could let you drink airport coffee; that stuff could kill you."

Lee finished dressing while he drank the coffee; he then leaned over kissing her and then left to head to the airport. Amanda went back to sleep to the smell of Lee Stetson on her pillow. "I'm not washing this pillowcase for a while."


	9. European Payback Stetson Style

**European Payback; Stetson Style**

Amanda opened the door to find that it was Francine ringing her doorbell off. "Francine, is there a particular reason you are trying to kill the doorbell?"

"You weren't answering; I thought something was wrong. Can I come in?"

Moving aside Amanda said, "What can I do for you?"

"I found another file that went with some you had picked up today and since it needed to be in with the original report; I knew you would need it. Are you sleeping with Lee?"

Amanda's eyes must have bulged from her sockets at Francine's unexpected question, "No; that really isn't possible."

"Amanda, with Lee anything is possible."

"Lee is in Europe at the moment; I'm sure Lee is good but I don't think he is good enough to reach across the Atlantic. Now why on Earth would you ask if I were sleeping with Lee? For another reason; what makes you think if I were sleeping with Lee that it is any of your business?"

Francine sat down in the couch as Amanda took the chair next to her. "Amanda, dear, Lee is charming and handsome; I will give you that, but he is also the biggest bachelor you will ever encounter. He is a great friend, loyal to the end,"

"Gee, Francine, you make him sound like a pet." Amanda rolled her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Francine continued, "He is a pet; well trained, but doesn't always listen to the advice or orders he is given. I just don't want you to become some casualty in the long list of carnage that is Lee Stetson; you just aren't affair material."

"What am I then; if you don't mind me asking?"

"Amanda, you are a mother; not a lover. You are a homemaker; not a rule breaker. You are normal; Lee is anything but that."

Smiling Amanda asked, "Francine, how exactly do you think I became a mother if I am not a lover?"

"Amanda King, are you going to sit there and tell me that you and Lee Stetson are having a hot romantic love affair? Are you going to convince me that Lee Stetson has settled down?" Francine tilted her head back as she laughed out loud.

"Francine, I am not going to tell you anything. You can think what you want. Lee and I are friends and we hang out together every now and then; isn't that what you do with Lee also? Oh, is that what you're afraid of; that Lee and I have been sleeping together behind your back?"

"NO! Amanda, Lee will just use you. You mean nothing to him. He is in Europe right now; wining and dining someone every night. He isn't thinking about a little housewife in Arlington awaiting his return. You are someone he passed time with. I know we don't see eye to eye but Lee Stetson isn't the settling down kind of guy."

Amanda sat listening to Francine and let her get what she had to off her chest. After a few minutes of silence Amanda said, "How long ago did you and Lee see each other?"

Francine looked down to flick a piece of lint off of her skirt answering in a low voice, "Not long after you helped him with his first case. We were at the end of whatever it was we were in."

"Do you still care deeply for Lee?"

Francine looked her in the eyes and said, "He is one of my best friends, I will always care very deeply for him."

"That wasn't what I was asking."

"I know, but it is still the only answer I will give you."

"First of all, Francine, I really do appreciate the gesture of warning me off Lee; but it isn't needed, I assure you of that. I know where I stand in his world and I am okay with that position. Secondly, I am a big girl who has already known enough men to know who I can and whom I cannot trust. Lastly, I am not a housewife any longer; not since my divorce, wife is not in my title. Now if you don't mind; I have some work to do; again thank you."

Amanda was leaning against the door after Francine had left when the phone began to ring. Running to answer it before the machine picked it up, she was glad when it was the boys calling with their weekly phone call.

"No, fellas, I am just working; a lot of typing goes on in a film business. Oh, I miss you guys too; plus Grandma called this morning and she is extending her trip. What was that, Jamie? No, well I am a little lonely, but I have so much work to do; that even if you were here, I wouldn't be able to do anything with you two. How are your grandparents doing? Great; no, I can't at the moment. Well, when he comes in tell him I said hi; I have to get back to work. Remember take lots of pictures. I love you too."

Amanda sat typing for the next few hours just working away, not thinking of the time until she went to get some more ice tea. She looked over at the clock as she reached in and realized she had worked through lunch. Deciding to just run out and grab something rather than mess the kitchen for just her; Amanda ran to the closest Marvelous Marvin's. While waiting for her order a woman came over to her and began talking to her.

"Amanda, I didn't know you still lived around this area. You remember me don't you?"

"I am so embarrassed; it has been so long, I know your face just not your name at the moment." Amanda knew exactly who she was, she was one of those Connie Beth people from the second time her and Lee had ever worked together.

"I'm, Judy, Judy Wainwright, we met about a few months ago; you and your husband moved into the estates where we live. How is Lee, your husband?"

"Actually at the moment he is out of the country on business. I hate to really cook when I am the only one at home." At least that part wasn't a lie; she was at home alone at the time.

Noticing that Amanda wasn't wearing her wedding ring she stated, "I understand my husband left me for a younger woman."

"Lee, didn't leave he is just on business."

"That is what they all say; it is just business, it means nothing. Well, it means nothing then why are they out wining and dining these women every night of the week and twice on Saturday if need be. Their needs I say."

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear about your marriage, but mine is just as it ever was; now if you will excuse me. I hope your day gets better."

"Amanda, don't trust him; he will use you and then move on to another woman; they all do."

"Bye now." Amanda took her food and on her drive home she began to think of everyone that had warned her in some way. Amanda thought Billy was when she dropped off the files and went to get new ones. _**Amanda, I hope you aren't over whelmed by all this work? I know that sometimes things look great at first but after a while it can take its toll on a person. It is kind of like a new relationship; everything seems bright and sunny at the beginning, but then reality sets in.**_ When he first said it she really thought he was talking about the job, but now after Francine and the woman at the burger place she wasn't sure or not.

Walking in the house she set her bag on the counter. She went to take a bite just as the phone rang. "Hello." She hoped she sounded more cheery over the phone; as she was not in the mood to talk.

"Hi, yourself; are you in the middle of something?"

At hearing Lee's voice, she got even more agitated than before, "Yes, actually I am; it is called dinner and now it is cold so what can I do for you?"

Lee sat at the hotel desk in his room and couldn't believe the way she was snapping. "I didn't do anything."

"You know exactly what you did; Billy, Francine, and Judy told me all about it. Maybe they are all right; maybe they know what the bottom line is; we all know that I don't. All this is going to is to cause trouble and I don't want that, you don't want that, so I think we should just think a little longer on the subject. Goodbye, Lee." Placing the receiver back on the cradle Amanda grabbed her keys and went to the movies.

Lee hung the phone up and tried to figure out how Amanda knew about Judy? He hadn't seen Judy in over a year; long before he met her, but if Amanda was with Billy and Francine then that would make more sense; they are all in the business of intrigue after all. The more Lee thought about it after his dinner had arrived; Lee could have sworn that Judy and her husband were stationed with the San Francisco office; when were they in DC. Judy just had a baby from what Billy had told him two weeks ago; unless they were in town visiting the family with the baby. That had to be it; she was at the office to see Billy and Francine and Amanda was just there. She probably heard some wild story about me; I'll give her some time to cool off and then I will call again later.

Amanda pressed the button on the machine and heard Lee's voice, "Amanda, will you pick up? I am only going to try one more time before I go to bed. You are over reacting and jumping to some conclusion about something. I don't know what Judy told you about me or what you heard, but I thought we agreed not to let our past guide us in this. You have got to trust that I am not with anyone but you at the moment, but I am damn tired of talking to this machine."

She was more confused by his message than anything else that had happened that day. She went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. She had just crawled under the sheets when the phone rang.

"Hello, Lee?"

"How did you know it was me?" He asked as he adjusted the sheet on his bed.

"You did say you were going to try back. Isn't it much later there; shouldn't you already be in bed?"

"I am in bed; where are you?" She could practically see his devilish smile through the phone. "I just got in bed as well."

"So, we once again are in bed together. Do you want to cuddle?" He asked laughing.

"I would love to. I have goose bumps on my arms; you could keep me warmer." Amanda smiled as she heard his deep laughter.

"Goose bumps, huh? You mean the kind you get when I kiss your neck or down your back?"

His low even tone made Amanda shiver even more. "That isn't fair; you aren't here to back that up."

"Oh, let me see if I can back that up as you say. Close your eyes and let's try something new. I want you to imagine that I am there with you and I am softly kissing the back of your neck. While my lips are on your neck my hands are running up and down your arms." He smiled as he heard a soft moan coming from the phone.

"Now, my fingers are running along your flat stomach and inching their way to your delicate breasts. While my lips travel across your spine, my hands cover your breasts as I press you into my body."

"Lee, this is so unfair to hear you talk like this and not be here to do it."

"So you let me talk and you do it." Hoping she understood what he wanted her to do for him.

Amanda knew Lee couldn't see her but the way he just made her blush; she felt she had just lit the night sky with a neon sign. She knew what he wanted her to do; she just had never done it on the phone before with someone.

"Lee, keep talking please and don't stop until we both do."

"Okay partner, here we go."

Lee seductively explained how to take her clothes off as he too prepared for their latest international escapade. Lee began again; picking up where he left off.

"I am going to continuing kissing down your back as my hands run along your sides now." Lee listened as her breathing pattern changed, so he knew she was right with him. "Can you feel my lips moving lower as I kiss the tops of your thighs before I turn you to face me?"

"Yes." Her voice was as soft as a whisper but held an extreme amount of passion that Lee was finding all about with her.

"What do you want now, Amanda?" Lee whispered in her ear while the huskiness of his voice made Amanda tremble.

"I want it all from you; I want you to taste me, touch me, and most of all I want you to make love to me." She hid nothing in her words to him.

Lee smiled before he continued with his explanation of his virtual exploration of her body. She listened as he described her body in detail and his intimate knowledge of her. He knew what to describe to elicit the same reaction if he was in the room with her. While it was in reality her hands doing what he described, it was better than any fantasy she had ever conjured on her own about him.

Lee listened to her responses to his comments and as her breathing [patterns changed so did the force of his words. His speech was slow and teasing at times then he would they would be strong and powerful; almost demanding her attention. His voice stopped and listened as Amanda went falling over the edge sending him with her as he called her name.

They both lay gripping the phone while they caught their breath. Amanda was the first to speak, "Wow, I didn't think that was possible just by the sound of your voice, Scarecrow. That was incredible."

Smiling he replied, "No, that Amanda King was payback. Maybe you should think twice about testing my driving abilities."

Laughing she said, "You handled yourself masterfully though."

"So did you just now. Sweet dreams, Amanda. I will call again in a few days."


	10. Homecoming

I just wanted to say thank you to Lanie for once again helping me iron out a few things. You're great! Happy reading!

**Homecoming**

Lee shifted in his airline seat on his way back to DC. His six weeks in Europe ran the gauntlet of his tactile skill. Starting in the UK he bounced like a wayward ball to Austria, Belgium, Denmark, and finally back to the UK. He had assisted in stopping three terrorist's attacks, one international banking heist, and an assassination attempt on two members of a royal family. He didn't realize how exhausted he was until the stewardess woke him, letting him know the plane would be landing in half an hour. Lee stood briefly to stretch his muscles; as he did, he noticed a woman with brown hair a few seats back and it took his thoughts to Amanda. He hadn't been able to call her in three weeks.

He smiled at the memory of their last phone call. He never thought she would have phone sex with him. It wasn't his intention when he called but then he couldn't resist a little payback for her actions in his car the night before he left.

He also began to wonder if she was now seeing someone else. He wouldn't blame her. She hadn't spoken to him in weeks. Amanda was beautiful; he knew that from the beginning. While he could honestly say that when he met her almost a year ago, it wasn't her beauty as much as her bravery that began to impress him more and more. He couldn't think about that at the moment; he would just have to deal with whatever awaited his returned. He was hopeful that she wasn't with anyone and still willing to try to have a relationship with him.

The ride to his apartment, he had to admit to himself, was filled with thoughts of two things, bed and Amanda. The longer he thought about the two he realized his mind was not separating them from one another. He wanted one as much as he wanted the other, preferably together. This only made him ponder more on the idea of what he wanted with her; was it purely sexual or was there more to it?

Walking into his darkened apartment, Lee habitually hit the button on the answering machine; freezing when he heard Amanda's raspy voice filling the room. "Lee, I haven't heard from you in a few days and wasn't sure if you could check this number from where you are. I just wanted you to know that I enjoyed our conversation the other night. I only wish it had been a face-to-face conversation. Those are always better with us. Goodnight."

He continued listening to similar messages from her that she had left for him. Letting him know that she hoped he was okay and safe. She let him know she was praying for him and even on one message let him know how much she missed him. Lee replayed that one over.

"Lee, I know you aren't there, but this has been the only way for me to hear your voice. I miss you and no one will tell me anything, especially Francine. She just rolls her eyes at me. Billy just smiles knowingly at me when I ask; I really need to hear from you. I hope you call soon; I really need to hear your voice to know you are okay."

Lee went to his room to change his clothes. Even with the late hour he knew he needed to hear her voice as much as she needed to hear his. He heard the fear in her voice with her last message; he never meant for her to feel that way, fearful for him.

On the third ring, Lee felt a shot of disappointment as he heard the word, "Hello?" It wasn't Amanda that answered. "Can I please speak with Amanda?"

"She isn't home right now, can I take a message?" Dotty asked, curious as to whom the man on the phone was. His silky voice was something to run with in a person's imagination.

"Uh, sure; let her know that Lee called and I am back in town. We work together. She um, she has the number."

"I'll let her know when she gets in from her date. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, thank you." Lee hung the phone up and went to make him a drink. Picking the phone up, Lee dialed Billy.

"Melrose, here," Billy answered his private number on the first ring.

"Billy, it's Lee. I'm back." Lee barked over the line.

Billy smiled at hearing the tenseness in Lee's voice. _He must have tried to call Amanda first_, Billy thought. "How was your European vacation?" With Lee's next comment he knew without a doubt, that this call had more to do with a certain civilian than letting him know he was back.

"Send Francine next time. Who is she dating?" Lee was blunt.

"Francine? I have no idea who she is dating. Why?"

"Cut the crap! You know damn well who I am talking about! Who is he? When did they start? How long has it been going on?" Lee grew more demanding.

Smiling at the obvious jealousy of his friend and coworker, Billy said, "Lee, it is all work related; just a cover and only for the last two weeks."

"It's only work, you swear?" Lee questioned.

"She didn't want this one. Her children had only been home a few days. They had to come home earlier than planned. Her mother had been gone longer than planned and she hadn't talked with you before this. It was as if she wanted your approval, which isn't the way this business works. It is my approval she needs." Lee let out a breath of relief as Billy told him about the assignment he had placed Amanda on and how within one or two days, the assignment should be over.

"Lee, trust me. Amanda is perfectly safe. She has always been in the line of sight of an agent. Not to mention, Leatherneck has her wired to the hilt. We have heard every word, breath of air... Hell, man, we probably could isolate her eyelashes blinking. All precautions have been taken. I'll see you in the morning bright and early."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Billy, the morning; are you bringing the coffee?" Lee laughed.

"No, Stetson, you are. Remember I like sugar in my coffee." Lee heard Billy laughing as he went to replace the receiver on the phone.

Lee went to take his shower. He got out and heard his phone was ringing. "Stetson," was all he could get out before he heard Amanda.

"Tell me this isn't a weird dream. You are home?"

Sitting down on his bed smiling at the sound of her voice, "I am home. How was your date?"

"Oh, Lee, it was just work, nothing more, I swear." She was hoping he believed her as she sat on her bed folding her legs underneath her.

"I know; I called Billy. I won't lie. It was hard to hear your mother tell me you were on a date. How are you? Billy said you didn't want to be on this case."

Quietly she blushed, and then answered him, "This is going to sound weird but I felt like I was cheating on you. Which I know is crazy because we never really defined anything between us, besides us being sexually attracted to each other, but Lee, those first days I was really nervous."

"What changed? What made you not so nervous any longer?"

"Ironically, it was something Francine told me. She told me to think of my time with Jasper as time with Joe when we first started dating. I took her advice. Well I changed it some, and it got a lot easier."

"Oh, yeah, and how did you change her method?"

"I just pretended he was you. I got to ask him all the things I could never ask you because you don't answer personal questions about yourself. Jasper doesn't care what you ask him as long as he can lead it back to nuclear science and politics."

"Amanda, you can't worry about me when Billy gives you an assignment."

"Oh, so you would have been okay with me getting closer to this man if you were here?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about something Billy assigns to you. Billy is the boss."

"How do you feel about me and this case?"

"I hate it, but I sure am proud of how you have done it without me. Billy said the boys got back early. Is everything okay with their vacation?"

"Oh, it was fine. They just missed their friends and wanted to come home early. When Joe went back to Africa, they came home, but they did get to see him for about two weeks. It was a good visit for all of them."

"Glad to hear it. Did I get your mother all worked up with my message?"

"I have to admit she was curious as to why you were calling at that time while I was on a date with another man. I just confirmed what you told her that you had been gone and we work together. Lee, I hate to do this but I have an early morning breakfast with Jasper, so I will see you at the Agency tomorrow."

"Okay, I wished I had the time to let you know I was coming home; then maybe we could have made plans to see one another."

"Well, with mother and the boys back, it might be a little harder to do that." Amanda reminded him.

"Really; I was thinking it would be easy." Smiling Amanda whispered goodnight and hung the phone up. Knowing she wouldn't get any more sleep knowing he was home, Amanda grabbed her coat and keys, wrote a note to her mother and headed toward Lee's apartment.

Lee was lying in bed and almost asleep when he heard someone knocking on his door. Dragging himself from the covers, he pulled his robe on over his nightclothes then looked through the peek hole to see Amanda standing there.

He opened the door and before he could get a word out she flung herself into his arms kissing him as they backed into the apartment. "Hello and how are you?" Lee asked when their kiss broke apart.

"Better now that I have actually seen you." She pulled him closer to her to hold him around his waist.

"A-man-da, you called my apartment, had a conversation with me; where else would I have been?"

Blushing she admitted, "I just wanted to see you. Is that so bad? I wanted to hold you for a while and be in your arms again."

Holding her close he smiled saying, "That is never a bad thing in my book. Come on in and take your coat off." Walking to the couch Lee asked, "What did you tell your mother? I mean, here you are out on a 'date' with someone whom you have been seeing for a couple of weeks and then all of a sudden you rush out to meet another man at this late hour. Whatever will she think of you?"

"She was in bed. I left her a note in case she got up for tea or something."

"So, you came by just to see me in person, huh?"

"Don't get all cocky, Stetson, but yes I really wanted to see you. The last time we talked on the phone I was having a really bad day, but then you really didn't make it better for me."

Raising his eyebrows at her, "Really; because I could have sworn that was you calling my name over the phone. It sounded like I improved your day quite a bit there, Mrs. King."

"Well in that case explain to me about Judy."

Not this again, he thought. "What do you want to know about her? I mean hell you met her. She is as open as a person can get. She says what is on her mind, she has no filter, and she is a damn good agent."

"Lee, who are you talking about?" Genuine confusion was etched over her face.

"Judy Patterson. She works from another sister agency with her husband. We dated a couple of years ago before she met and married Aaron. We parted friends or so I thought until you told me how she had warned you against me like Billy and Francine."

"Billy was more of a fatherly warning, whereas Francine was more of a back-off-you-can't-handle-a-man-like-him warning. Lee, the Judy I was talking about was from our second case together, Judy Wainwright, one of the Connie Beth women. She was at the burger place I went to for dinner and she recognized me. She asked about you, I told her you were out of the country on business. She noticed I had no ring on and went into a tirade about how all men were liars and cheats. Then when I got home the first voice I heard was yours and I have to admit it was the last one I wanted to hear at that moment. I knew you were on assignment; I knew that Francine could have been partially right about you having to wine and dine women. I didn't want to hear it. I just wanted to eat and forget the whole damn day. I have to admit that I wasn't very fair to you. It wasn't doubt about us so much as it got me thinking that you do have a past; with wilder experiences; not that I don't have a few of my own, but..."

"But, having it in your face all the time must be hard. I know you have a past. You told me Joe wasn't your first. I don't want to think about it. Amanda, you have to understand that I have been in this business so long that things like this will come up, as much as I hate it. I just have to know that you trust in me and that if I am with you, I am only with you; unless of course, it is in the field and Billy orders me to not be with you."

"If he knew that we were together, would he still put you out there on the bait hook?"

"Yes, if he needed to; just like he did with you. Billy I believe already has a good idea about us."

"Lee, what are we? Can you define it for me?"

"We, Amanda, are indefinable because for us, we have never dated or been with anyone like us before."

"Lee, I have dated jocks before." Laughing and smacking his chest in fun.

Grabbing her hands in his, he said, "None as smart, handsome, or as stealthy as me."

"That is so true, Scarecrow." Leaning up to meet his lips, Amanda sighed as his lips found hers. Kissing her tenderly and slowly, Amanda opened to him allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She fingered his hair that had grown out some in Europe, feeling its silky softness in contrast to his possessive kisses. Pressing her body closer to his, she began to moan as his hands moved over her back.

"Lee, I need you," She urged him as she stood, leading them to his bedroom and to his bed. Lee lay beside her, kissing her while his hands reacquainted themselves with her body. His eyes closed he knew every curve and line of her body. He had dreamed of it every night for the last six weeks. He knew at that moment that Amanda King was not just another casual affair. Surprisingly he was okay with that new awareness.

Hours later as Amanda started to leave Lee confessed, "Amanda, we are more than indefinable, we are words that haven't even been thought of yet."

Lee walked into the Georgetown foyer and greeted Mrs. Marston with a cheery smile and the code word to get his badge from her. "Good morning, I believe the word is homecoming."

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Stetson, how was your trip?"

"I really cannot complain about spending the summer in Europe, now can I?"

"I suppose not; have a nice day."

"I intend to, Mrs. Marston."

Lee walked into the bullpen and straight to Billy's office. Knocking he waited to be allowed access, then casually walking in he sat in one of the two chairs directly in front of Billy's desk.

"Lee, welcome back. I have a conference room for you, Francine, and Johnson for debriefing. I assume it will take most of the day since you were gone so long."

"I thought so too. How come you aren't sitting in today; you normally do?"

"We are bringing in Jasper this morning and I have to deal with that."

"This morning; Amanda is having breakfast with him this morning."

"I know that; I picked the restaurant they are eating at. Amanda reported in as she was supposed to and I feel like we have enough to bring him in now. We thought arresting her along with him would help her cover. They should be here at any moment."

Excitement in the bullpen made them both turn to see Amanda and Jasper being led in handcuffs while fighting the officers and each other. Lee and Billy both stood and walked out into the bullpen to watch the show.

"I swear I barely know him. Why are you arresting me?" Amanda pleaded.

"She knows as much as I do; don't let her fool you." Jasper spat out.

Amanda locked eyes with Lee briefly before finishing her rant through the bullpen and into an awaiting conference area. Lee walked to his conference room and awaited Francine and Johnson for his own debriefing.

Shortly after one, Lee told Francine that he was going to get some lunch and would return later to finish. He was starving. He hoped Amanda was still around to have lunch with him. Walking into the busy bullpen he spotted Amanda at his desk typing away at the computer and eating apple slices.

"Is that all you brought for lunch?" He asked as he sat on the corner of his desk.

"No, it was just a snack. I was waiting to see if she was going to let you have lunch or not today." Amanda pointed her eyes in the direction of Francine exiting the conference room with Johnson.

"I was wondering that myself. Well, would you like to go have some lunch with me before I have to go back in there?"

"I would love to; could you just give me about three minutes to finish and save what I have?"

"Ok; but only three minutes. I will go get the car and meet you out front; how does that sound?"

"Perfect; see you in three." Lee stood from the corner and Amanda watched him as he walked toward the elevators only to see him get stopped by Billy on the way. Smiling to herself she finish the last paragraph, saved the partial report, and then got her purse from the bottom drawer and went to meet up with Lee for lunch.

Francine was waiting for the elevator when she got there and she said, "Amanda, leaving for the day? I thought your report would take most of the day."

"Not really; I have been working on it ever since the beginning, but I thought before I clean it up and make sure it was completely ready, I would have some lunch."

"Where are you going; I am starved. Listening to all the great places Lee had dinners was driving me crazy; I missed breakfast this morning."

"I'm not sure where I am going; Lee asked me to lunch with him."

"Lunch; really, Amanda; what kind of "quick" lunch will you and Lee be getting?"

Stepping off the elevator Amanda responded with her best smile, "I never said it was going to be a quick lunch, Francine. Have a nice day." Amanda left the blonde standing with her mouth hanging open as she handed her visitor badge over to Mrs. Marston.

Amanda got into the awaiting car and Lee joking said, "You owe me four minutes."

"Take it from Francine." She couldn't help herself as she leaned over, grabbed Lee by his shirt collar, pulled him closed and kissed him deeply.

Breaking from the kiss a moment later, Lee smiled, "Wow! What brought that on?"

"Not seeing you for six weeks has had a weird effect on me you could say. I am almost ashamed to admit that the minute I saw you coming out of Billy's office, I wanted to run over and kiss you right there."

"You saw me last night and part of this morning although I know what you mean. I had the same feeling seeing you. I have to admit that seeing you in handcuffs gave me a completely different thought."

"Don't get any ideas about that one, Buster. I don't want to be restrained with you."

Pulling into the parking lot of Nedlinger's, Lee raised his eyebrow asking, "Have you been restrained with others before?"

"Not in any literal sense of the word. Lee, are we doing what everyone thinks we are doing or is this just some crazy affair?"

Looking her in the eyes, he answered as honestly as he could have, "Amanda at this moment you are the only woman I want to be with; in any sense of the word. Now how about we really catch up over some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me, I am starving."

On the way back to the Agency, they had made plans to see each other that night after work. Amanda went back to Lee's desk to finish her report as Francine and Johnson were going back into the conference room. Francine looked over at Lee sitting on the corner of his desk and yelled across the room, "Lover boy, time to finish this up."

Lee gave her a look she hadn't seen in years. She knew the statement wouldn't bother him; the man had a notorious reputation. Francine knew the look he shot her way was to let her know he knew how she was trying to embarrass Amanda. Amanda just laughed it off and said, "Well, you heard her, lover boy, you better get going."

"Yes, ma'am; I aim to please." Tipping an imaginary hat in her direction, Lee stood and walked into the conference room to finish his debriefing.

Amanda was just finishing her report and printing it out as Francine and Lee walked out of the conference room apparently in a heated discussion over something. Being across the room, she couldn't hear but the looks on both of their faces said that whatever was going on between them, it wasn't finished.

Lee stormed from the room and left Amanda wondering if their dinner plans had just changed between them for that night. Gathering all the items for her report, she went to turn it in to Billy and found Francine in the room now.

"Here is my report on the Jasper case, Sir. I will see you Monday. Have a nice weekend."

"Amanda, dear, the weekend isn't for another three days." Francine quipped while rolling her eyes in frustration toward Amanda.

"Yes, but I don't work again until Monday, Francine, have a nice weekend." Amanda just smiled brightly then left the room. Walking out of Billy's office Amanda saw Lee at his desk drumming a pencil on the desktop. "Looking for something?"

"Nope, someone, I could have sworn we had plans for this evening."

"We do. Just let me get my things." She bent over to get her purse from the bottom drawer when Lee reached over to move a strand of hair from her face. Amanda looked at him in surprise at the gesture that was made in front of anyone in the room.

The gesture wasn't lost on more than one agent in the room as Lee moved the hair from her face and neither were his statements about them having plans. Two female agents were making some comments as Francine past them and heard. Turning on the two Francine said, "Excuse me; the last time I checked this was a functional government agency, not high school. It is no one's business what Lee Stetson and Amanda King do or don't do. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ms. Desmond." They answered in frightened unison.

Amanda told Lee she needed to go home to change first then she would meet him. "Just come to the apartment. I will stop and get us some Chinese; how does that sound?"

"Delicious; see you in a little bit." She leaned up and kissed him as he opened her car door for her.

Amanda walked into her house to the sound of silence. Walking into the kitchen she saw the note from her mother that said the boys went to Tommy's to spend the night and she was on a date and not to wait up for her. "Okay, I won't wait up; hopefully you don't either." She laughed as she bounced up the stairs.

Two hours later, Lee was slamming the phone down for the fourth time after trying Amanda's number and getting no answer. "Where the hell is she?" Putting the food containers in the fridge Lee turned, grabbed his car keys, and slammed his door as he decided to go and find her.

He pulled up to the front curb, not caring if he was seen or not. He saw the lights on. He didn't see Amanda's car. He went to the front door, knocking first then trying the doorbell. He didn't get an answer on either try. He went to check the door when behind him, he heard, "Can I help you?"

Lee turned to face Amanda's mother. He had seen her through the windows so many times. "Hello, Mrs. West. I am Lee Stetson. I called Amanda last night. We had plans for tonight but she never showed and she wasn't answering the phone. I just stopped by to see if she was okay."

"That is strange. Well let's just see what is keeping her." Dotty opened the door and then screamed as she saw Amanda lying on the stairs unconscious. Lee ran past Dotty to check Amanda's pulse.

"Amanda, Amanda, wake up!" She stirred enough to see Lee's face smiling before she went back out.


	11. Just Fine

**Just Fine**

"Amanda, Amanda, wake up!" She stirred long enough to see Lee's face, smiling up at him briefly, before she went back out.

"I am going to call an ambulance." Dotty said.

"No! There isn't time. I'll take her in my car." Lee began to lift her in his arms as Dotty moved from his path down the stairs. She felt small and fragile in his arms and he thought that was strange, as he knew how strong she was. He just wanted to know what had happened.

"I am going to take her to Parker General. It is the closest hospital. Follow me in her car; I don't have room in mine." Without waiting for a response, Lee ran with Amanda in his arms to his car placing her gently in the passenger side. Making sure she was secure, Lee ran to the driver side and headed out.

Dotty grabbed Amanda's purse as she headed to the garage where the car was parked to meet Lee at the hospital. Dotty stumbled on something in the garage dumping the contents of Amanda's purse. Bending to pick the items up, she noticed the small nightie that had fallen from a bag from her purse. Smiling she realized that her daughter was ready to move forward with a man since her divorce, she just wondered what man it was she was moving forward with. Was it the handsome young man rushing her to the hospital or the man she had been seeing for the last two weeks?

Lee ran into the hospital carrying Amanda in his arms while yelling for help. The nurse came out from behind her desk asking what was wrong.

"I don't know. I went to her house and found her passed out on her stairs. She briefly opened her eyes before going back out on me." Lee explained as an orderly came out of nowhere to help place her on the gurney. Before Lee knew what was happening, the nurse and orderly had taken Amanda through to the back, leaving him standing at the closing doors.

Dotty arrived at the hospital about ten minutes after Lee had. When she walked into the ER waiting room, she saw Lee on the pay phone. Allowing him to finish his conversation, Dotty went to the nurse's station and asked about her daughter.

"Yes, the man on the phone over there brought my daughter in and I was wondering if I could see her or find out how she is doing."

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Amanda King; how many woman did he carry in?"

Smiling at the blonde woman in front of her the nurse responded, "I just got on duty; I was unaware he carried her in, that would have made it easier to identify your daughter."

"Well, I am only assuming he carried her in; he carried her out and refused to have me call an ambulance."

"Yes, Mr. Stetson is very efficient, I will give you that. Now let us see if we can find your daughter. Just give me a minute...Uh...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"I will be right back." After the nurse had left her, she made her way closer to Lee and overheard something that confused her even more about the man that carried her unconscious daughter out of their home.

"I'll see you later, Francine. I'll be able to give you something by then. Bye."

"You certainly are a busy man, Mr. Stetson. Tonight with my daughter, the nurse seems to know you, and now later, you and a Francine, is that about right?" Lee was startled as Dotty spoke behind him.

"Francine is a co-worker of ours, I was calling to let her know that Amanda was here and to let our boss know. I was explaining I should have more for her later. What nurse are you talking about?"

"She was at the desk when I came in and she seemed to know you or at least your name, but she didn't know Amanda's." As if on cue, the nurse that Dotty spoke with walked over to Dotty and Lee. Lee recognized the nurse immediately. She was fully aware of his true profession and he swallowed hard hoping she kept that information to herself and didn't mention it to Dotty.

"Hello, Mrs. West, your daughter is resting in back. We need you to fill out some paperwork and then hopefully you should be able to see her by then."

"Is she awake yet?" Dotty asked.

"No, not yet, but I saw the doctor going into the room as I was coming out. It shouldn't be too long, now we really need you to fill out those papers." She guided Dotty over to the desk then handed her a clipboard and three forms to fill out.

Getting Dotty seated and started on the paperwork the brunette nurse walked over to Lee and placed a hand on his back, "How ya doing, Scarecrow? Is Mrs. King personal or professional?"

"Amanda is both at the time being."

"Her mother assumed you carried her in here; is that true?" Amber asked placing her hand on his knee.

"Oh, you know me; why take a gurney and an ambulance when you have two strong arms." He stopped as he suddenly realized if something was broken, he could have made the injury worse.

"I think she is lucky to have you in her life. From what I understand, it could have been worse. I hope she is worth saving."

"She is most definitely worth saving."

"Then you are lucky, she has one of the best doctors here. Well, I mean she isn't a NEST doctor, but she is still one of the best here. Your friend is in really good hands, Lee. You don't need to worry."

Standing up, Amber went to see if Dotty needed any help with the forms. Five minutes later, Dotty came and sat next to Lee, "You sure do have a lot of female friends, don't you?"

"To be perfectly honest, Mrs. West, I do." Lee felt no need to lie about a fact of his life he could not change.

"How does my daughter fit into your spectrum of 'friends'?" Dotty asked as she folded her arms over her chest, staring down one of the best agents in the operative business. Lee went to answer her only to chicken out.

Lee stood and asked, "Would you like something to drink while we wait?"

She looked Lee in the eyes. Seeing his unspoken pain and worries over Amanda, said, "Mr. Stetson, I would love some tea if you can find some."

Lee and Dotty had been sitting together, pacing off and on, and checking the nurses' station so often that Amber threatened both of them with sedatives. The doors to the exam area opened and finally the original nurse that helped Lee came towards them.

"Mrs. West, your daughter is awake and doing fine. The doctor wanted me to take you to see her. Mr. Stetson, you can come back in a few minutes." Lee watched as the two woman made their way through the doors to the back.

Amanda was sitting up as her mother moved the curtain back and rushed to her side. "Amanda, what happened? I mean, when Mr. Stetson and I walked in the house you were unconscious on the stairs and he just carried you out and I grabbed your purse, that little bag fell out of your purse also, I might add. Was that for Mr. Stetson?"

"I don't think Lee would fit into what was in that little bag. Mother, I am sorry I worried you, but I am going to be just fine. I was coming down the stairs, my foot came out from under me, and I fell down the stairs hitting my head. It must have been pretty good; I have a big knot on my head now." Rubbing the spot on the side of her head that felt the size of a baseball, Amanda smiled at her mother.

"I am just glad you are okay. You are okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mother, I have a knot on my head and a sprained ankle. I will be fine with crutches and aspirin."

"Are they giving you anything for pain and swelling?"

Amanda hugged her mother close and said, "I'm just fine, Mother. I am just a little tired. I am ready to go home and get in my bed."

"He is still here." Dotty stated.

"Who is, Mother?" Amanda asked but she thought she knew the answer.

"Mr. Stetson, he is in the waiting room. I think he really wants to see you."

Blushing she said, "I really want to see him too. Can you go get him while I wait for my release papers?"

"Yes, Dear, I can do that." Dotty started to walk away then turned to her daughter to say, "You know he was really scared when he found you on those stairs. I don't know him, but I know he cares very deeply for you." Amanda just nodded at her mother before Dotty turned and walked out of the room to get Lee.

The curtain moved back as Lee walked into the area and saw Amanda resting on the bed with her eyes closed, "Amanda, are you awake?"

Without opening her eyes, she answered with a big smile on her face, "Yes, I am. The light is a little bright at the moment." She reached out for his hand and guided him toward her.

He placed his arm over her belly to brace himself as he leaned in to kiss her. He pulled back from her to see her still smiling.

"For someone who was just injured, you seem awfully happy. What drugs have they placed you on?"

"None, you make me smile. Thank you for helping me. I don't think Mother could have done so well if you weren't there to help her."

"What happened to you, Amanda?" Lee asked as he brushed hair from her eyes.

"I was coming down the stairs, tripped, fell, and hit my head. Nothing major; I am just fine. No more problems. I mean I will be on crutches for a few weeks, but I will survive."

"Well, I am certainly glad it wasn't any worse than that."

"I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"Who said you ruined anything? I think you just like to add excitement to the mix of our new relationship. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

Amanda placed her hand on his arm, shaking her head at him while saying, "Nothing is up my sleeve, I promise. Lee, I am just fine." She pulled him close for a kiss as her Mother and the doctor walked in discussing her care for when she got home. Lee jumped away from her embrace when he heard the two women talking, only Amanda refused to let go of his hand; continuing to hold it tightly.

"Mrs. King, I have your discharge papers for you to sign and we have already discussed what to do at home so I will not need to cover that again. Remember to follow up with your doctor in about a week to check your status. In addition, I have your restrictions for work. I know you said you don't go back until Monday, but I think they should have a copy of what you are and are not expected to do."

Amanda took the forms, signed the necessary papers and placed the others in her purse. Seeing that her mother hadn't taken the little bag out of her purse, Amanda tried to conceal it from Lee's eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor Polar, can I go home now? I am really tired."

"Yes, Mrs. King, I hope you begin to feel better soon." The doctor walked from the room while Lee helped Amanda to stand as he handed her the crutches she had been given. Making their way to the parking lot, Amanda stopped Lee and said, "I wanted to thank you for getting me here again, but I think I am just going to go home with Mother so I can get some sleep."

"Yeah, sure, if that is what you want." Lee started to turn to leave when she whispered, "I never said it was what I wanted."

"What do you want from me Amanda? I'm not a mind reader."

"I want whatever you are willing to give freely from yourself. That is all I want."

"I will come by tomorrow after work and see you. Get some rest; I'll see you tomorrow."

Amanda watched as he walked toward the tiny sports car, knowing she was in love with him and that no other man would ever please her. She wanted so desperately to yell to him and have him come back to her; but she wanted him to come back to her on his own. She hoped that he would come by as he said he would, but if he didn't, then she had his answer and she would have to learn to move on yet again.


	12. Rest and Recovery

Rest and Recovery

Amanda sat in the car next to her mother on the way home from the hospital in unusual silence. Her mother did however notice how Amanda biting on her fingernails. "Amanda, dear, is everything okay? I mean outside of having a sprained ankle and a knot on your head."

Amanda noticed her mother looking at her hands and withdrew them from her mouth, resting them in her lap. "I was just thinking this is the second time this summer that I hurt my ankle and how this hasn't been a really great summer."

"Well, the summer isn't over yet and anything could change. It is only the middle of July, you know."

Amanda nodded her head and quietly agreed with her mother. When they arrived home, Dotty helped Amanda from the car and to her room. Amanda thanked her mother telling her she would see her in the morning.

Amanda lay in bed going over all the things the doctor told her at the hospital.

_"Mrs. King, can you tell me how this happened?"_

_"Yes, I was getting ready for a date. I went to go down the stairs to put my shoes on to leave. I made it to the third step from the top, lost my footing, and fell hitting my head. I barely remember hearing Lee and my mother calling my name. I woke up here with your light in my eyes."_

_"When you fell, were you dizzy or lightheaded first?" The doctor asked as she continued to check Amanda's pulse and other vitals._

_"Um, I don't think, well, I was a little dizzy." Amanda replied._

_"Mrs. King, are you currently sexually active?"_

_"What? Why?" Amanda asked._

_"Are you currently pregnant or might be pregnant?" The doctor asked as she began to press on Amanda's abdomen._

_"Not that I am aware of. I mean I take birth control."_

_"So, you are active? When was the last time you had your period?"_

_"What difference does that make? I already told you I am on birth control." Amanda claimed._

_"Mrs. King, even when used properly, birth control is not one hundred percent. We ran blood tests when you first arrived. You came back with a positive pregnancy test."_

_Tears slightly fell from her eyes as she said, "The first week in June was the last time I had sex. I had been off my last period for about a week. I forgot that I had been on an antibiotic then also."_

_Sitting next to her patient__, __she took her hand in hers and said, "The antibiotics are probably the cause for the ineffective birth control. With what you told me, you should delivery around the end of February. I want you to verify all this with your own doctor or OB. Also, in light of who brought you in, I assume you are in the same line of film work?" The doctor looked at Amanda in a knowing expression while Amanda just nodded._

_"Mrs. King, I must insist that you inform your supervisor as soon as possible. He or she will need to make the applicable restrictions and accommodations for your work environment."_

_Amanda nodded and agreed to Doctor Polar's advice. Wiping the tears from Amanda's face, Doctor Polar asked, "Is Mr. Stetson a friend or father?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I'll send the nurse out to get your mother for you. I will prepare your discharge papers. I will also leave it up to you to reveal your news."_

_"Thank you, Doctor Polar."_

Lee Stetson lay in his bed wishing he knew what was bothering him the most; that he had found her hurt or that he felt as if she had pushed him away. He thought back to before he left. He was pretty sure he had made it clear that she was the one he was interested in. Did she only think it was sexually? God, he hoped not. He had really grown to care for her over the last few months of meeting her. Knowing her only for a few weeks and he knew she was someone special and needed to be treated better than the women he dated.

He thought back to their first case together, at the train station. She blindly trusted him and after one day of knowing him, she invited him to her home. He didn't go of course, but she opened up to him immediately. Not to mention how brave she was during that time, saving him, helping plug the leak, and taking anything else that the Agency or him had thrown her way.

She blindly followed him again six weeks ago when he carried her caveman style into his bedroom and made love to her. She left before they had a chance to talk about it. The next day though they did get to talk and he thought they were at an understanding.

His thoughts drifted to their dinner in the park. The drive to the park was very interesting to say the least. He was beginning to realize how uninhibited she was. If that wasn't proof, than the phone call to her three weeks ago was. It wasn't a one-way conversation; she had him just as worked up as he had her.

Last night was no different after talking on the phone; she still showed up and spent as much of the night as she could in his arms before having to go home. Seeing her in the office handcuffed the following morning and later being reminded by her that she didn't want restraints between them put a smile on his face.

Another memory plagued him, it was one of seeing her helpless and lifeless on the stairs of her home. He was terrified that something from his life had swept into hers, something that he would be unable to fight or fix. He made a promise to himself to protect her as long as he could but at that moment, seeing her unconscious body on those stairs, a fear he hadn't felt in years over took him.

The next morning the King household was a quiet one, until the boys came home from their sleepover. Amanda was lying on the couch with her ankle propped on a pillow when Phillip saw her stopping in his tracks. "Whoa, Mom, what happened to you?"

"Yeah, Mom, you were fine yesterday." Jamie chimed in.

"I fell on the stairs and hurt my ankle and hit my head, but I'll be alright fellas. I don't go back to work until Monday, so I will have plenty of time to rest and recover."

"Boys, be careful around her ankle, the swelling has only just started to go down."

"Okay, Grandma, can we have something to eat? We haven't had lunch yet."

"Sure, I'll go make it while you two go wash your hands." The boys turned, gave their mother a kiss, and then raced up the stairs to see who could make it to the sink first.

Dotty finished placing the plates for the boys on the table just as the phone rang. Phillip answered it, "Hello? Yes, she is. May I ask who is calling? Okay, Mom, Lee for you?" Phillip carried the phone over to his mother on the couch and then asked his grandmother, "Who the heck is Lee?"

"A friend that your mother works with, he helped take her to the hospital last night. He seems like a very nice man from the little we talked."

"Grandma, is he mom's new boyfriend?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think so, but one never knows about these things." Dotty answered her grandson, but never took her eyes off of the soundless conversation coming from the couch.

"Hello, Lee. How are you today?"

"I should be asking you that. I was just making sure it was okay for me to still come by after I get done at work today. It should be a short day, nothing heavy. I have to finish being debriefed after lunch and this morning I have a few contacts to go meet, like I said a real light day."

Amanda smiled at his attempt of humor for the world of espionage. She knew from what little experience she had that a "light day" in DC could turn into World War Three in a drop of a hat. "If you get a chance to drop by, that would be perfectly fine. If you happen to come by around dinner, I am pretty sure there will be enough to go around."

Lee smiled at her shy way of asking him to have dinner with her family, "I'll be there as long as Francine lets me leave for dinner."

"She better, you need to eat like everyone else."

"I'll see you later, Amanda, and stay off that ankle."

"I will, see you later and I will stay off my ankle." Hanging up the phone, she rested her head on the side of the couch and thought how Lee might react to her news. Would he be upset? Would he be happy? Would he blame her? It was then she decided to wait to tell him until after seeing her own doctor. She had already made the appointment for Monday before work. She had even called Mr. Melrose letting him know she would be to work as soon as her appointment was over and that she would like to talk with him privately. She almost said something to him over the phone when she heard his concern, but decided against it.

"Can we go to the park, Momma?" Jamie asked.

"Sure you guys can, as soon as you clean your room. I noticed that it wasn't as clean as it could have been in order to stay the night with a friend. I bet if you two hurry you could have it cleaned in no time and still have plenty of time to play at the park today."

After five minutes of swearing they would clean it when they got back, Amanda put her foot down saying, "No, you guys pulled a fast one on your Grandmother last night. Now if you would like to go to the park today then I suggest you go clean your room or that room is the only thing you will see for the rest of this summer. Is that understood?"

Without a word, the two young boys nodded their head and went silently to their room to clean it. They may hate cleaning their room, but they both knew that their mother was serious when she told them that would be all they would be seeing if they didn't go clean it.

Thirty minutes later Dotty was checking their room and giving them the green light to go have fun. Amanda took this opportunity to take a nap. She wasn't sure if it was her new found knowledge of being pregnant that made her tired or the fact she still had a headache from hitting her head on the railing of the stairs.

_Amanda found herself inside a room filled with warm light. She watched as a little girl with golden curls sat coloring in the room. She walked over to see what the little girl was coloring. It was a family picture. It showed many people in the photo all marked with their names. Amanda read the names, Grandma, Daddy, Jamie, Phillip, Uncle Joe, Aunt Francine, Grandpa Billy, and Mommy._

_Lee walked into the room and over to the little girl at the small table. "What's shaking, Princess?"_

_"I have to draw a picture of my family for school; did I get everyone?"_

_Lee looked over the photo, "It looks like you got everyone, even Aunt Francine. Very nice, Mommy will be so proud of you for remembering everyone."_

_"Where is Mommy?"_

_"I think we can find her downstairs making dinner. Why don't we go see her?"_

_The scene in front of Amanda changed from the warm room to a cozy kitchen she had never seen before. "Mommy, mommy, I drew a picture of our family. What to see it?"_

_"I sure do." Amanda saw a beautiful woman pick the girl up and praise the picture. Kissing the little girl she said, "Why don't you go play in the yard with your brothers until dinner is ready."_

_"Okay, Mommy." The little girl ran from the kitchen out into a backyard where Amanda followed without moving to see the girl jump on a pile of leaves that Phillip and Jamie were raking. _

_"Amanda!" The two boys yelled at her at the same time._

"Amanda, wake up! Amanda, it's Lee, wake up!"

Amanda jerked up seeing Lee and her mother standing over her, she ran her hands over her face and hair. "What? What happened?"

"I think you were having a nightmare, you were crying no, not my daughter. What daughter, dear?" Her mother asked.

"I don't have a daughter, Mother, I have two boys." Still trying to shake herself awake, Amanda tried to move her foot so Lee could sit down instead of on the coffee table.

"Hey, don't move your foot. Do you need something?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I have to use the bathroom. Can you please hand me my crutches?"

"Sure, do you need any other help?"

"No, I know how to use the bathroom all by myself." Speaking more harshly then she meant to, she quickly added a shy smile.

Smiling back he said, "I meant getting to the bathroom?"

"No, it might take me a little longer but I promise I will be back."

Dotty and Lee watched as Amanda worked the crutches and stairs like a pro. "It looks like she knows what she is doing. Does she have a lot of experience with crutches and stairs?"

"No she will be fine. Would you like something to drink, Mr. Stetson?"

"Do you have any iced tea?"

Dotty and Lee sat down at the kitchen table drinking their tea in silence as the boys came in fighting about a shot on the basketball court at the park.

"I could have totally made that shot. Why did you block me?" Jamie demanded to know of his older brother.

"I was on the other team; what did you want me to do?" Phillip's sarcastic reply didn't go unnoticed by the two adults.

"Boys, now that's enough! This is Mr. Stetson. He works with your Mom at the film company."

"Hello." They said in unison.

"Sorry, Grandma, where is Mom?" Jamie asked.

"She went upstairs for a minute. She will be back down soon."

"So, Mr. Stetson, what do you do with Mom?"

Lee choked on his tea then recovered quickly, passing off the coughing fit as tea going down the wrong way then answered, "I am a director/producer and I often have your mom help me on some of my locations."

"Really, what kinds of things does mom do?" Jamie asked. "She doesn't really talk a lot about her job."

"Your mom is a great help. She is great with organization, a skill I am still working on. She helps me with mainly my reports and paperwork. On a location she may help with anything from taking street shots all the way to a final take."

"Our mom takes pictures for you? Does she cut heads off in them like the ones for us?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, she takes photos and no she doesn't cut the heads out of them. Most of the time it is a street or building, the people aren't that important for the shots she takes."

"Oh, that is good to know. I love my daughter but she lacks a certain picture taking skill I fear." Dotty said laughing.

"Gee, thanks Mother, tell me how you really feel." Amanda came into the kitchen sitting at the table with everyone else.

"I thought tonight we would just have some pizza and board games, how does that sound Amanda?"

"That sounds perfect. Mother, why did you let me sleep so long?"

Concerned Lee asked, "How long were you asleep?"

"I fell asleep not long after the boys went to the park; I thought that was about one. If Lee is off work then it had to be after five. Did you boys just now get home?"

"Mom we aren't late. You said to be home before dinner; dinner isn't here. We were playing ball and lost track of time. Tommy's mom came and got him and told us we should be getting home as well."

"Well, go clean up before dinner; you two are sweating like pigs."

"Mom," Jamie stated as he went to go upstairs, "pigs don't sweat. When they get to hot they just roll in mud or find water."

"Thanks for the lesson, Jamie. Now please go clean up."

Dotty guided the boys up the stairs to give Amanda and Lee some privacy. It didn't go unnoticed on either of them.

"Wow, I know how to clear a room, don't I?" Amanda mentioned but she never looked in Lee's direction. She was afraid he would tell what was wrong with her just by looking at her.

Lee took her hand in his and inquired, "Did I do something wrong?"

Looking in his eyes, "Did you do anything wrong?"

"At the hospital you just seemed to distance yourself from me; kind of like you are now avoiding my question with a question. Hell, Amanda you aren't even looking at me."

"I'm not avoiding anything," she stammered nervously as she ran her hands over her pant leg, "and you haven't done anything wrong. I just, um, I just need to-" She pulled him close hoping she could get his mind on more pleasant thoughts by kissing him. She ran her tongue over his lips, waiting for his acceptance to deepen the kiss. Moving closer to Amanda as their kiss extended Lee moved his hand to her waist, which quickly brought Amanda back to the present.

"What? What did I do?" Lee creased his eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing, I just can't think when you touch me like that and we can't get carried away with everyone here."

Smiling smugly Lee said, "I completely understand. I guess I will just have to give you safe kisses while we are under surveillance."

"Is there such a thing as a safe kiss with you, Lee Stetson?"

"Amanda, who could be safer than me? I would never do anything to hurt you. I promise."

Amanda's nerves were at high alert. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she just hoped he understood she wouldn't do anything to hurt him either.

Long after dinner was over, Lee and Amanda sat on the couch talking over his day at work and his growing frustration with Francine and her debriefing of his time in Europe. "I don't know why she seems to think there is more than what I am telling her."

"She wants the juicy stuff, all your sexy pillow talk." Laughing at her own statement, Lee gave her a look of utter shock.

"You want me to tell her about my late night phone calls to my girlfriend?" Lee asked just before he kissed her.

"Is that what I am, your girlfriend?" Amanda asked.

"You are the only woman I have seen on a personal level since that day in my apartment when your car broke down." Lee replied while drawing circles on her wrist with his thumb.

"So you have had romantic dinners with other women while you were in Europe?" Pulling from his touch she rubbed her wrist where his thumb had just been.

Breathing out heavily, "Only business associates or sting operations, none of them were on a personal level."

"Lee, you know you didn't have to tell me that. I trust you." Touching his face to try and make up from pulling from his touch.

"I know you do. I hope you know that you can trust me too. Is there something about last night that you aren't telling me?" Lee looked down as he asked, feeling his frustration building.

"Yes, but I can't talk about it just yet." Amanda wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her arms as if she were cold.

"Does it have anything to do with your nightmare?" Lee whispered not wanting her mother to hear this part of their conversation.

"Yes, it does. Why are you pushing this, Lee?" She tried to stand forgetting all about her ankle, until Lee stopped her with his hand.

"Amanda, why are you avoiding this?" Amanda could tell he was becoming frustrated by the tone of his voice.

Whispering and avoiding his eyes, "You don't even know what it is I am avoiding."

"I have an idea." He avoided her gaze as he stood and then said, "I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I also want you to know that we won't work, professionally or personally if we keep things from one another. I'll be here whenever you want to talk about things. I need to get going. I will talk to you tomorrow. Get some rest."


	13. Truth and Trust

**Truth and Trust**

_"Amanda, why are you avoiding this?" Amanda could tell he was becoming frustrated by the tone of his voice._

_Whispering and avoiding his eyes, "You don't even know what it is I am avoiding."_

_"I have an idea."_

These were the last thoughts as Lee laid in bed, attempting his best chance at any sleep. He tossed, turned, and then thought that as much as he knew she wanted to be with him, something was holding her back. He came to the only logical conclusion he could. It had to do with his past. He knew that she knew all about his playboy past, hell, he had even flaunted it a few times in her face before.

Lee got up from his bed and went to the living room. He sat on the couch debating his next move for a few moments. Picking up the phone he made his choice.

"Hello?" Amanda's voice sounded as if she had been crying Lee thought.

"Hello, have you been crying?" Lee sat up straighter on the couch, as if he could do anything to help over the phone.

"Allergies; I thought you said you would talk to me tomorrow?" She asked sitting up in bed and wiping her eyes.

"It's after midnight, Cinderella, technically it is tomorrow."

Smiling for the first time since Lee had left her house she asked, "Why are you calling?"

"I have to know something and it is very important that you give me an honest answer."

Fear rose up in her chest as she answered, "Okay, what is it you want to know?"

"I know you are hiding something from me, for whatever reasons you feel, but I really want to know if this has anything to do with, well, um, my past?" Lee asked in a quiet nervous voice.

Amanda internally shook her head, carefully chose her words before she spoke. "Lee, I can say with the utmost certainty that your past isn't giving me any sleepless nights."

"Well, if it isn't my past that is upsetting you, what is it?" Confusion consumed his voice.

Bucking up as much confidence as she could she whispered, "Lee, it is your future that concerns me."

"What about my future? What does my future have to do with anything? I mean, I understand that you worry about me, as much as I do about you, but you saw me for yourself, I came through the last six weeks unharmed."

"I know you did, but…"

"…but nothing, what happened while I was gone that changed so much. I explained why I couldn't call for these last three weeks. God, Amanda, I wanted to call just if I could only hear your voice for a few minutes, but when you have bullets flying at you, it really isn't such a great time to stop to call your girlfriend."

_He said it again_ she thought as she said, "You know, Stetson, if you keep calling me your girlfriend I might just start to take you seriously."

"So, that is what all this is about? You don't think I am as serious as I say I am. You think I am in it just for the sex. Well then, Amanda King, I will just have to prove to you that is just not the case. I really care about you and really want to get to know you better."

"Lee, that isn't it at all. I'm not denying we have an extremely strong attraction to one another, but you know what they say…"

"No, Amanda, what do they say?" He was beginning to feel frustrated again as she continued to avoid telling him what was wrong with her.

"I have just been wondering since things started so heated, what happens when it cools down?"

Giving a hearty laugh Lee countered her argument with the only question he had, "Who says it will cool down?"

"Lee, I had a marriage where it was all hot and intense in the beginning; I am well aware of how quickly things cool off. I became pregnant with Jamie and Joe just sort of well, I mean, he, well I guess what I am saying is that a lot of men lose interest when their wife or girlfriend gets pregnant and gets all fat."

Words began flashing through his mind, _your future, girlfriend, fat, and pregnant_. "Amanda, are you going to have my baby?"

She barely heard his question as it registered in her brain what she inadvertently admitted out loud. She sat stone silent. Lee heard her words fall silent.

"Your silence says a lot. Were you ever going to tell me?" The hurt she heard in his voice she knew she made a mistake in not telling him earlier.

"Lee, of course I was going to tell you, I just had to come to grips with it first before…"

"Come to grips? You needed to come to grips to tell me I am going to be a father? Oh, what a damn cop out. You didn't trust me to tell me about my baby. You didn't trust me, just admit it!" Lee yelled into the phone making Amanda hold the receiver out from her ear.

Losing her temper she exclaimed, "It didn't have a damn thing to do with trust, Lee Stetson.  
It has to do with the fact that I am scared to death. Pregnancy is harder for a woman than a man any day of the week, Pal. A man can just walk away without a second thought but a woman she can't just refute the facts of being pregnant; it is pretty damn obvious for her!"

"You thought I would just walk away and not give a damn that I would have a child in the world?"

"Joe did!"

Blowing out a ragged breath in an attempt to calm his anger, "In case you hadn't noticed, I am not Joe King."

"No, your worse, you would be here even if it wasn't where you wanted to be. I want you, God how I want you, but I want you with me for me, not an obligation or duty."

"Amanda, uh, yeah, I guess you would see it that way. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Lee hung up the phone, poured another drink, and then for the rest of the night sat on the couch crying.

Amanda, crying, hung the phone up, and then noticed her door was opened with Jamie standing in the doorway. "Mom, you're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Jamie."


	14. Advice and Understanding

**Advice and Understanding**

Jamie King walked over toward his mother sitting next to her on the bed. "I don't understand how you can be having a baby?"

Hugging him close while asking, "What don't you understand?"

"I guess any of it. I know that you have to have a mom and a dad to have a baby but you're just a mom, dad isn't here. I heard you say Lee's name, not dad."

Smiling at the fact he still had innocence in him, "I was talking to Lee because Lee is the father of this baby, not your dad."

"Well, if Lee is the father then are Phillip and I still the big brothers?"

"Of course you and Phillip will still be the big brothers, why do you ask?" Kissing his head and stroking his hair down.

"I thought Phillip and I was brothers because dad was our dad, if dad isn't the baby's dad then how can we be the big brothers?"

"Jamie, I am still the mom. That is what will make you the big brothers."

"So, brothers and sisters are brother and sisters no matter who the father is, right?"

"Right; Jamie, no one but us two know about the baby and I would like it if you had questions to ask me until I have told your brother and grandmother."

"Okay Mom. Can I ask you something else?" Amanda watched as Jamie stood and began fidgeting from one foot to the next. "Can you please have a girl?"

Monday morning Amanda was walking without her crutches as she still tenderly limped from her ankle injury. She walked into the bullpen to see Lee sitting at his desk with his head down as he read a printout. She almost went over to talk to him but changed her mind as he looked up and saw her standing there, then without even an acknowledgement he went back to reading his report. She stood a little straighter and headed toward Billy's office without looking in Lee's direction again.

Lee saw her as she limped toward the bullpen doors, smiling and thanking the Marine for opening the doors for her. He pretended to not notice her enter but felt her eyes on him as he pretended to look over the morning report Billy had given him. Lee looked up at her hoping his expression gave nothing away as to how he wanted to run and pull her to him. He looked down at his report again before he could act on it.

"Enter!" Billy yelled to Amanda as she knocked on his door.

"Good morning, Sir, Francine. How are you today?" Amanda hoped she sounded as cheerful as she always had instead of the pile of nerves she was really feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Amanda, what brings you here today? I thought you were off work?" Francine asked while indicating her wrapped ankle.

"Well, Francine, that is why I am here. I have some reports to give Mr. Melrose and I need to speak with you as well, Sir, if that is alright?"

"Go ahead, Amanda, what did your follow up appoint tell you?" Billy waved her to sit down.

Amanda took her seat and then looked in the direction of Francine and asked, "Could I just speak with you alone, please?"

"Amanda, surely you understand that I, as his assistant, can hold information close to the vest. Besides how important of a conversation could it be over a little ankle?"

Amanda looked to Billy before she said, "I understand that but it isn't my ankle I want to talk with him about and to be honest Francine this is a need to know situation and you don't need to know."

Billy concealed his smile under his hand as he cleared his throat while Francine stood straighter before rolling her eyes and exiting the office. They both watched as Francine headed straight to Lee's desk, waving her hand in the direction of the office. When Lee shrugged his shoulders at her and went back to his report, Francine put her hands on her hips and stormed off.

"Mrs. King, now what is this all about?" Billy asked but with gentle concern, as he knew she needed special handing at times.

"When I fell and hurt my ankle the ER doctor told me to inform you of any restrictions I might have until I can be fully back at work."

"Sounds routine, but at the moment you are helping with just updating our reports and filing. That should be well within any restrictions the doctors have put on you."

Reaching into her purse she sat silently as she handed him her lab report and validation report from her doctor letting him read and digest the complete reports before looking at him again.

Billy read and reread both reports. "Amanda, are these reports accurate?"

"Yes, Sir, my ankle is healing fine but I will be showing signs of the other condition in a few months."

"I understand we do have a protocol for just these occasions. Amanda, how do you wish to move forward with this information?"

"I want to continue to work for you. I like my job and I think I do a really good job, Sir, but I still know that occasionally I am asked to go out and help in the field, which I don't care to do, but now, well…" her hand waving in the air finally resting on her abdomen.

"Our standing policy is we follow your progress. If you feel safe, your condition progresses normally, and your doctor has no problem with you in the field then we don't either. I might suggest though that you stay out of the field, not through any fault of your own, things get rather dangerous with you in the field."

Laughing she said, "Only a time or two, Sir." Billy joined in the laughter.

Turning his conversation back to a serious tone Billy asked, "Can I ask about the father? Is it your ex-husband? Was there reconciliation?"

Looking down and then toward the bullpen to Lee's desk, the blush in her cheeks told Billy all he needed to know.

"Does Lee know?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded and then began to explain, "He does but we had a big fight and haven't spoken since."

"A big fight; Lee didn't do anything to hurt you did he?" Fatherly concern raised in his voice.

Shaking her head, "No, Sir, the fight was more my fault than anything. I really wanted to wait until I had confirmed everything today and then tell him. The other night our fight was because he knew I was keeping something from him. I kind of just blurted it out in the heat of the fight, without meaning to, and then he accused me of not trusting him, which is just crazy because I do trust him, I just didn't want him worrying about something that might have been a false positive." Taking a deep breath Billy sat amazed at her art of ramble.

"That seems pretty logical; my wife did the same with me with both girls. I suspected, when I asked her, she told me that when she knew I would know."

"We mothers really like to be sure before we go around spreading false information."

"Do you think you would be able to work on some files today for me?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Which files are those?" She asked standing up.

"Well, it is typing up Lee's debriefing. There was a lot to cover and Francine is swamped, like the rest of us, and I was wondering if you would mind handling that."

"Sir, that is fine, but do I have the clearance for this particular assignment? I know that this was a pretty intense case."

"Yes, Amanda, it was, but nothing that we can't trust you with. Francine has all the files. You can work at any open computer; we have a few agents out today." Seeing a worried look cross her face Billy added, "Don't worry I'll tell her to give them to you." True to his word Billy picked up the phone telling Francine to get all the files that still needed typing and added to Lee's report ready for Amanda to finish up.

Limping from his office, Amanda retrieved the files from Francine to find the only open desk at the moment was the one closest to Lee's. Lee looked up as she set the files down and waited for the computer to boot up.

She was looking toward him when he looked up and she smiled shyly. She knew it was her turn to make up some ground between them. Usually it was Lee that would get hot-headed and need to make up. Smiling she waved for him to come over.

Standing he walked over and sat on the edge of the desk and waited for Amanda to speak.

In a shy voice she asked, "Can we have lunch today please?"

Shaking his head he replied, "I have a lunch meeting today with Billy."

"Can you come by the house for dinner tonight or maybe afterwards? I really want to clear the air between us."

"I do too, Manda, but…"

"Jamie heard me." She knew it was a dirty tactic to get him to come over and talk with her but she thought that if he knew at least one of the boys knew he would be willing to talk with her.

"What? How did that happen?" His voice rising a little before lowering it again he said, "Who else knows?"

Amanda pointed her eyes toward Billy's office before looking up at him again. She could see the anger in his face even though his voice was calm as he spoke again. "I guess it is the right of everyone else to know before I was told?"

"No, I was waiting, I told you." She eyes as well as her voice imploring him to lower his voice.

"Yeah, I know you did. You also told me you had to come to grips with being pregnant with my child." This statement came out harsher than he had intended toward her.

"Will you lower your voice?" She asked thinking Francine may have heard what he just said.

Standing up he grabbed her arm and helped her into the conference room. Closing the door as well as the blinds when he entered, Lee pushed her up against the door and began to kiss her as his hands laid across her abdomen.

Returning his kiss Amanda sighed as he broke from their kiss asking her, "Why did you have to come to grips with having my baby?"

Shaking her head she answered, "I would have had to come to grips with being pregnant no matter the father. Being a divorced mother is one thing, being single and pregnant is still shocking. I was on the pill, Lee, I promise. The doctor said even if used correctly it isn't one hundred percent, but to add an antibiotic to it reduces its effectiveness as well. I forgot I had been on antibiotics."

Leaning his head against hers he said, "I guess me not wearing a condom didn't help matters either." Turning from her, he sat in the chair at the table running his hands through his hair. "Amanda, what are we going to do?"

Walking over to him and placing his hands in hers she said, "The best we can. I don't want to advertise this around here, it will show eventually."

"Oh, yeah, I can hear the rumors now. I don't want you going through that."

"Lee, this happened and now we just have to take it one day at a time. I have no intention of keeping you from your child if that is what you think. I also have no intention to force you to be with your child if you are not ready."

"Amanda, I never once thought about being a father. It has never entered my realm of thoughts, but since the other night I have thought of nothing else. I very much want to be a part of my child's life."

"Lee, are you scared of being a father? I know I was scared with Phillip. Joe was a basket case with Phillip."

"Not with Jamie though?"

"We were first-time parents with Phillip, everything was new and scary. We found out with Jamie that it wasn't much different than the first time."

"I thought every pregnancy was different, or so I have heard from some of the guys around here."

"They were both different; even this one has been different." He pulled his hands from hers and placed them on her stomach again.

"In what ways has it been different than the first two?" He asked.

Laughing she said, "Well, I haven't had any morning sickness. In all honesty, my appetite is much stronger with this one." Lowering her voice she whispered, "I have also been extremely horny."

Lee raised his eyebrows and gave a big dimpled grin toward her whistling low, "Really, Mrs. King? How horny are we talking?"

Leaning over to kiss him deeply she pulled back and said, "Horny enough to forget we are at work. When I saw you this morning sitting at your desk I just wanted to attack you then and there."

Lee saw her blush slightly and thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "Well, unfortunately, I didn't lock the door or I would get you through the morning, but I think if we behave today at work then maybe I could help you out with that problem later."

"I look forward to that. Look, we still have a lot to talk about; can you stop by for dinner or after?"

"I know we do, but are you sure your house is the best place to talk this over?" Concern was on his face and she knew he was still nervous around his family.

"I could come over to your place after dinner and homework."

Shaking his head he said, "No, I guess I have to get used to being around your family, I can come by. I don't know if I can make dinner, but I will still stop by."

Lee stood and pulled her into his arms to give her a kiss as the door opened, causing Amanda to jump out of his arms quickly before being seen.

Francine saw that they were in the conference room and sarcastically said, "Is this room also off-limits too, Mrs. King or can I do what I need to in here?"

"Francine, cut it out. I dragged her in here away from her work to talk with her." Lee put his hand on Amanda's lower back and guided her out of the room. After leaving her back at her work, Lee went into Billy's office.

"Hey, Billy, I have a few leads to follow up on so I will see you at lunch."

"I didn't think you had anything in the works at the moment." Billy sat his coffee mug down.

"I got a call a little while ago from one of my sources; she overheard some of our Russian dignitaries talking about some possible action tomorrow at an embassy party. I was just going to see if it had any merit or not."

"Okay, Scarecrow, let me know at lunch what we may be dealing with. Oh, and Lee have you spoken to Amanda today?"

Stepping fully into the room Lee sat down and nodded his head, "Yes, we just got done talking and we plan on talking some more tonight after work."

"Good I think you need to work things out in order to continue to work together."

"Work together; whoa Billy, she isn't going to be doing any work with me for the next few months unless it is with my reports. She will not be out in the field! That is final!"


	15. To Find An Agent

"_She will not be out in the field! That is final!"_ That was the last William Melrose had heard from Lee Stetson in four days. Four long days of worry, he had already gone through three bottles of Tums. Lee's car had been found at the train station the afternoon he went missing by the local PD. He was hoping it would hold some clues as to what happened to Lee, so far Leatherneck hadn't found anything.

The knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see Amanda King on the outside, waiting for his approval to enter. Waving her in he said, "Good morning, Amanda, I thought you had today off, what brings you in?"

"I think I heard from Lee this morning."

Standing and walking to the door he yelled for Francine to come in. Francine entered setting her coffee and cheese Danish on the corner of Billy's desk and then took the seat next to Amanda he said, "Go on, Amanda. You said Lee contacted you this morning?"

"I said I think so. The connection wasn't clear to hear all the voices, but I heard Lee's voice, I don't think he was talking to me. It is like when you think you hung up a phone conversation but the phone isn't all the way hung up and you can still hear people talking, it was like that." Reaching across Francine, Amanda grabbed the Danish putting half of it in her mouth then asked, "You weren't really going to eat that were you? I didn't think you ate fattening food."

"I was but not now, what has gotten into you?" Francine asked looking at Amanda in wild wonder.

"I am starving, I shouldn't be, but I am. I mean I had a big breakfast, but that isn't important, what do you want me to do about the phone call?" She asked as she finished the Danish then sat licking her fingers.

"You said you could only make out Lee's voice, what did he say?" Billy asked knowing her sudden reasons of hunger.

"No, I said I could hear him, but I couldn't make out anything."

"Damn, he may have been trying to get us a message. Amanda, how long was the call?"

"At least four or five minutes, why?"

Amanda went to reach for Francine's coffee and Francine smacked her hand away shaking her head no. Amanda agreed and mouthed the word sorry to Francine.

"I want to put a trace on your house phone and see if we can find out where the call came from if that is alright with you."

"That is fine. How long do you think it will be before you know?" Amanda asked.

"We should know in just a few minutes after you sign the proper forms allowing us access to your phone records."

"Sure, no problem, I want to do all I can to get Lee back like the rest of you."

Francine left and then returned a few minutes later with the proper forms for Amanda to sign. As soon as Amanda was done signing she stood to leave only to get dizzy and pass out.

"Amanda!" Francine yelled. "Why do both of them have to have major problems at the same time?"

"Francine, damn it get the doctor, she is pregnant!" Billy ordered and when Francine stood there in shock for a few minutes Billy yelled, "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, but how is that possible?"

"Francine, go get the doctor, NOW!"

Francine reached over and dialed the infirmary and explained that Amanda King had passed out and that she was pregnant.

A few hours later Amanda was coming to in the Agency infirmary, she tilted her head and saw Francine sitting there in a chair next to her.

"Francine? What happened to me?" She touched her forehead and felt what a slight fever was.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons we could choose from. One, between your big breakfast and my Danish you went into sugar overload, causing you to pass out. Two, your baby doesn't like Danish and fought back. Three, on top of being pregnant, you have been so worried about Lee that you haven't been taking care of yourself. Which is it?"

Amanda smiled at Francine and just quietly said, "Yes, probably a little of all."

"Okay, so since Billy and a team are on their way to get Lee, you are to stay here with me until they get back. The phone tap showed that Lee is being held in an unfinished housing development. From what we can figure out at this time is that they were in an office area and Lee somehow got the call to you. Now we still don't know who or why they have him, which is why Billy went with a team. You did really good coming in here and letting us know about the call. Amanda, I was surprised when Billy said you were pregnant, who is the father?"

"Why were you surprised? Women get pregnant all the time?"

"Not women like you."

"What do you mean, why not me?"

"No, please don't take offense. I just meant not responsible women that follow the rules."

"If you ask Lee he will tell you I never follow the rules. I never do what I am asked or told."

Smiling Francine said, "I guess you are right about that. Amanda, having a baby is a little more than not staying in the car, isn't it?"

"I know it was not planned or anything but I forgot about some antibiotics that I had been on, since made my birth control ineffective. Therefore, I am now going to have a baby."

"You mean the guy was irresponsible and didn't even wear a condom?"

Blushing as she answered, "To be honest that wasn't on the forefront of either of us."

"I know we aren't the best of friends, but can I ask who the father is?"

Before Amanda had a chance to answer, the door flung opened as Billy wheeled a beat up Lee Stetson in the room.


	16. Information

**Information**

"I don't need a damn wheelchair, Billy, now let me walk." Lee was saying as he was brought in. Billy choosing to ignore him gently jerked the chair slightly as Lee went to stand.

When Lee gave him an affronted look Billy simply smiled saying, "You wanted to see her before you were seen by a doctor, so you get the honor of seeing her in this chair." Billy wheeled Lee closer to the side of the bed next as he took Amanda's hand from Francine and placed it in his.

"Look here, you can't keep getting hurt or that child of ours will not make it past the first trimester." He kissed her palm before she placed it over his face and traced the bruises and cuts. She was trying to stay brave and not break down, but she failed herself. It was the first time in four days that she allowed herself the luxury of crying and feeling all she had been pushing away. Whispering in his ear so only he could hear she said, "I am so sorry I'm not as brave as you."

Placing his bloody hands on her face he said for all to hear, "You are as brave as anyone in this room. Is it your fault our child likes breakfast as much as I do?" Smiling and laughing.

"Lee, you have seen her, now we have to get you checked out as well as debriefed to what, when, where, how, and why they were holding you for the last four days."

"Okay, Billy, let's roll and get this over with. I have some very important matters to take care of." Lee never once took his eyes from Amanda's as he let Billy wheel him out of the room until Amanda could not see him any longer.

Francine sat Amanda up and handed her the box of tissues as the last of the tears fell from her eyes. "Here, use this; we have to clean you up. Did I hear Lee correctly? He is the father of your baby?"

Nodding her agreement and then said, "Yes, Francine he is."

"How in the world did that happen? Now before you give me the birds and bees story, I just don't understand because Lee has been gone most of the summer, then with the kidnapping, I just would like to know when you two had the time to get pregnant. I say that only because as I am sure you are aware that I know from experience that Lee is not an eight second cowboy." The two women looked at each other and before either knew what was happening the both busted out in laughter until both needed the tissues. In the next room Lee, Billy, and Dr. Kelford looked at one another as they heard the laughter coming from the other room.

"Hey, Doc, what did you do? Did you pump laughing gas in there or what? Ouch, don't do that." Lee said as Kelford pressed his fingers under Lee's ribcage, checking for broken ribs.

"Good news, Scarecrow, no broken ribs for once, very proud of you." Kelford said with a grandfatherly smile.

"Thanks, Doc; I do what I can to gain your approval. Come on, I know what is wrong with me. I have a few cuts and bumps. I remember who I am, what I do, where I live, and what in the hell are they laughing so hard about?" Lee glanced at Billy who shrugged his shoulders.

"How do I know? I am in here with you." Billy thought he had a good idea but he wasn't about to confirm Lee's notions that they were in any way making comparative notes.

"They don't even like one another. Do you mind, Doc?" Lee said as Kelford shined the light in his eyes.

"No, you two aren't bothering me at all. I do this all day with you guys." He said as he turned to get a needle and then turned back to Lee.

"What in the hell are you doing with that?" Lee asked.

"I am going to stich your head up and then I am going to slap a bandage on that cut. After that, I am going to order you to take medicine that you will not take. Finally, I am also going to order you to take some time off for at least two weeks, any other questions, Stetson?"

"Are you done yet?" Lee asked innocently.

Ten minutes later, Lee and Billy were walking from their room just as Francine and Amanda came from the other room. The two men looked at the two women who began a new fit of laughter.

Lee walked over taking Amanda's hand pulling her close and just held her. She put her arms around his neck while he held her close. After a few minutes, Amanda pulled back and said, "They need to talk to you. I have been told to stay home until I stop getting dizzy and passing out."

"Will you be able to drive?" He asked while stroking her face with his fingers.

"I took a cab in today, Mother has the car, and it was my day off. Stop by after you are done here."

"I will, we still have a few things to work out from the other day."

Blushing she gave him a sideway glance before she heard him say, "Get your mind out of the gutter, will ya?"

Francine and Billy sat on the opposite side of Lee as he began to tell what happened starting four days ago.

"I left your office to go to a meet. My contact is someone I trusted so I went alone. I got there and my contact was nowhere to be seen, what was waiting for me was Catarina Bella and her hired hand Peirce"

"Bella and Peirce; they weren't at the development when we came after you."

"No, Billy, from what I understand they are staying at the Russian Embassy. Why they are there make no sense since they are British. The next thing I know Bella was telling me to get in my car and drive to the train station. She rode with me, telling me to stop and get an overnight bag, but to make sure it was empty."

"Is that the bag you got from your apartment? We talked to your doorman."

"Yes. I made a call to you, leaving a message with Francine after I found out you had already left, but I knew that when you heard the message that you would know that everything I told her was a lie."

"I did, what happened after that?" Billy asked as he and Francine both made notes as Lee spoke.

_At the train station, Lee pulled into a spot and turned the car off. Bella was looking over at Lee then said, "Here is a key to a locker, go to the locker, and then bring me the contents."_

"_What makes you think that as soon as I can that I wouldn't stop and call for back up, taking you and Peirce in for questioning about what I find in that locker?" Lee asked smiling at her._

"_Lee, we have a mutual 'friend' so to speak. I would hate to see anything happen to Lady Farnsworth, wouldn't you?"_

"_What have you done to Emily?" He spat out._

"_Nothing as of yet, but I would hate to be tempted to kill her."_

_Lee walked to the locker with Peirce following close behind him, watching his every move. Lee looked at the key before putting it in the lock. He had been thinking that everything else that morning had been off, his fight with Amanda over the baby, the fight with Billy about Amanda in the field, and finally his meet going wrong. Please don't be a bomb, he thought as he put the key in and turned. The manila envelope lay in the locker and as Lee picked it up and opened it. He saw pictures of the Russian Embassy ballroom. He had been in it enough to know what it looked like. Just as he was putting the pictures back in something hit the back of his head and his world went black._

_For the next four days he tried to escape his captors, every time he would get so far he was found and moved to a new location. The latest move took him to the office of the housing development. While his captors were talking no one noticed as he raised the phone from its place and dialed Amanda's number. He knew he couldn't talk directly to her but if he could keep the line open long enough she would hear his voice and hopefully have the Agency trace the call._

_Lee began to speak, "Hey! I am an apartment kind of guy. I don't think I should be looking at homes. They aren't really my style."_

"_It would be in your best interest, Scarecrow to become a house kind of man, since I think you will be part of the foundation of one of these brilliant structures."_

"_No, I think I'll pass." Lee said hoping that Amanda was the one who answered her phone and was still listening._

"_You have no choice in this matter. My only question is why haven't my comrades already killed you?"_

"_I guess they just aren't smart enough. Can I ask one question first though?" Lee asked trying to stall while he tried to stretch time._

"_What is it that you want to know?" The man said as if dealing with Lee was beneath him._

"_If I am going to die, can I at least know why?" Lee asked as if he dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him._

"_I don't see why it would hurt. I plan on having your friends, Peirce and Bella, kill the Russian Ambassador. There is a party tonight and they are the guests of honor. They plan to poison him at the reception. No one will even know what happened until after the party and they are long gone."_

"_What do they have to gain from killing the ambassador?" Lee tried to rack his brain as to why they were even involved._

"_Now that you know, go tie him up in the basement here and then set the explosives, and then it will be ruled just another industrial accident."_

Billy sat forward and picked up the phone. "Get me the Russian Ambassador!"

"Lee, why would Bella and Peirce want to kill the Ambassador?" Francine asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that they owe some big favors and this is either the down payment or the pay off. I just have no idea what they could have gotten into that would cause this kind of damage to their careers. They weren't always the most up and up people in the game but they never seemed to be killers to me."

"Catarina even saved my life once a few years ago, Lee; I don't see them being killers either."

Billy got off the phone with the Ambassador. "Ok, people, this is where things stand. The Embassy security is going to pick them up and bring them to us quietly. Then once they get here we will find out what is going on from them. Lee, is there anything else you want us to know?"

"I don't have anything else. I was in that basement and had just gotten free when you found me. I mean I pretty much have no idea why I was even involved in the first place."

"Well, go home, get cleaned up, and go see Amanda, you two have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do, thanks Billy. Could you keep me informed of events please?" Lee asked as he left the room and headed toward the garage to get his car from Leatherneck. Instead of Leatherneck he found Amanda sitting in his car crying.

"Amanda, are you okay? Have you been here the whole time?" He asked tenderly.

"No. Yes. I mean, I will be. For the last four days since Billy told me you were missing I have been frightened. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about any of this. Jamie has been privately flooding me with questions about why you were not around since you knew about the baby. I told him that your being gone was work related and had nothing to do with the baby. I hate to say this, for the first day and night I began to think that was why you were gone. That you were just off somewhere thinking things over."

Lee interrupted her, "Amanda, we need to talk, but I need to clean up first. Come with me." Lee put the key in the ignition and left the garage as Amanda tried to control her emotions.

"Amanda, I am ok. I am alive, thanks to you, and I am going to be okay. I wasn't hiding out because of the baby. I thought I explained that before I left for the day, didn't I?"

Looking over at Lee she wiped her eyes and said, "I know what you said, but I also know that this was a big shock for you. I know it had to have scared you, it did me."

"Amanda, you and this baby have all I have thought of these past four days. All I could think about was what you would tell him if I wasn't here. Would he even know how much I wanted him?"

Smiling she reached over and placed her hand on his face, "It could be a girl, Jamie wants a girl."

Laughing he said, "Oh, God, I don't know if I could handle a girl. Jamie wants a sister?"

Lee pulled into his space at his apartment and then walked around to let her out of the car. "Let me get cleaned up then we will go to your house and talk with your family, I will definitely be talking to Jamie about girls and fathers."

Lee went to his room and got a clean change of clothes. He walked into the bathroom, turned the shower on, stripped down, and climbed in. The hot water felt like heaven on his sore muscles and bruised skin.

Lee had just rinsed the shampoo out of his hair just as he felt her slender fingers on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Amanda standing in front of him. He watched as she moved to him kissing his chest. He took a deep intake of breath as her lips made contact with his skin.

"Amanda,"

"Shhh," Amanda kissed him openly and deep. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him close then barely in a whisper said, "I need you now, not later."

That was all Lee needed to hear. He placed his lips on her neck, kissing the tender spot he found that first day in his bedroom. His hands continued to roam her body as he listened to the moans escape her deep in her throat.

She ran her fingers along the base of his neck sliding them through his hair. A moan slipped from Lee as his fingers moved over her shoulders and down her back. Spinning her around the hot water sprayed down on her making her shiver.

"Would that be the water or my touch making you shiver?" He asked as he placed his finger at her center slipping in her warm and ready center. "You really do need this, don't you?"

"Lee, I am not opposed to begging at this point, please don't make me."

"I can't let you beg, I need this too." Before Amanda could say another word removed his finger and replaced him in her. He moved in her slowly, deliberately keeping her eyes locked to his. He loved watching her emotions run through her brown eyes like a fire in the night forest.

Neither said a word as her body met his every thrust with as much force and desire as his. Feeling her tightening around him he increased his pace to release at the same point as her. He knew it wouldn't always be like that but he wanted that this time.

A few moments of euphoria in one another, Amanda leaned on her tip toes to kiss him and then got out to get dressed and wait for him. Lee finished his shower and tried for the life of him to figure out what her actions were all about. After getting dressed Lee walked into the living room to find Amanda asleep on the couch. He hated to wake her but they needed to get to her house and talk.

"Hey, Amanda, wake up, we have to get going." Lee said as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"No, I prefer to keep sleeping at the moment." Amanda said as she opened her eyes and looked at him, as if to reassure herself he was really there.

Smiling at her he said, "I would love to let you sleep but we have three people at your house that we need to talk to about this," rubbing his hand over flat stomach, "by the way, when will you start to show?"

"Depends on this child of ours, with Phillip I didn't show until almost seven months, but I was throwing up with him so much. Then with Jamie, I think it was around the end of my forth month. Since I haven't had any morning sickness yet it could be even sooner, unless it just hides in all the fat from all the eating I have been doing. I swear, Lee, it is like I don't have a full button. Do you know after eating a huge breakfast this morning I stole half of Francine's Cheese Danish?"

"What? You did not?" He asked as he tied his tennis shoes then handed her shoes to her as well.

"Yes, I did, and then practically attacking you in the shower just now, it only makes me even hungrier. I am going to have to talk with the doctor about this. I mean I am only seven weeks. I have 33 weeks to go and I am not going to look like a whale before, during, or after this baby!"

Trying his best not to laugh, he held his hand out for her to take it as he continued to listen as she talked in a non-stop ramble from his place all the way to hers. He didn't get a chance to say anything until they were sitting in her driveway and he kissed her.

"Amanda, we're here. It's time to face the firing squad. Come on."


	17. Breaking the News

**Breaking the News**

Dotty was sitting at the picnic table, drinking her tea, and watching her grandsons play catch. She loved these moments but her thoughts were on her daughter. Dotty had left that morning with Amanda sitting at the table eating a rather large breakfast. Normally when she was upset her appetite was gone, not this time. She knew Amanda had something on her mind, she had seen Jamie questioning his mother every minute he could. She also had noticed that any time anyone asked or spoke about Lee Stetson Amanda would withdraw from the conversation.

Dotty's attention was brought around by the voice of her grandsons welcoming their mother and Lee Stetson. Lee looked nervous as Jamie looked at him. Phillip was badgering him about the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Just a rough few days at the office, Phillip, I'll be okay." Lee said.

"Why haven't been around, was it because you and Mom had a fight?" Jamie asked and Dotty got the impression by the way her grandson asked and the look upon Lee's face, that there was an unspoken part of the question that wasn't missed by Lee.

"Jamie, yes, your Mother and I had a fight, but when I saw her at work on Monday we talked to one another. No, everything wasn't cleared up between us before I had to leave but I am back now and we are planning on talking more than fighting. How does that sound to you?"

Amanda walked over to the table giving Dotty a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Mother, would you like to help me in the kitchen while Lee and the boys talk. I have something to tell you."

Lee looked at Amanda and said, "Me? Alone?"

"No, not that, just talk sports or cars or something. You will be fine, I promise. I think you are getting the best of the deal here." Amanda laughed as her and Dotty went in the kitchen.

Dotty looked at Amanda and she saw a joy on her daughter's face. She hadn't seen that complete look of happiness in her daughter for so long. She was hoping that Amanda was ready to confide in her as she used to.

"Mother, we need to talk because I have something very important to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to handle the news. I am, well, Mother, I am going to have a baby." Amanda said watching her Mother's reaction to the news.

Dotty stood in shock as the words took hold and registered completely. "Did you just say you were going to have a baby?"

"Yes, I am going to have a baby. I am due around the middle to end of February."

"Amanda, a baby, how, who, when, why, where?" Dotty tried to form a full question but it seemed all words had left her for the moment.

"Well, I think you know the how, Mother. The when was about seven weeks ago while you and the boys were out of town, the why is because of improper use of birth control, as to the where I am not real sure about that one."

Laughing Dotty looked at Amanda and said, "A few options on that last one, Dear?"

Nodding her head Amanda said, "You have no idea, Mother."

"Amanda, Am I to assume that Lee Stetson is the father?"

"Yes he is, Mother." The smile Dotty saw spreading across Amanda's face made her happy and worried all in the same thought. She always troubled about her daughter and her choice in men. Her quietness seemed to alarm her daughter,

"Mother, are you okay? I know this is a shock but never the less it doesn't change anything."

"Amanda, I am well aware that it doesn't change anything." Dotty walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to go to her room leaving Amanda alone and silent.

Amanda sat silent for only a few short minutes as she decided to go and rescue Lee. She didn't think her mother would take the news as poorly as she had. She glanced up toward the stairs and hoped her mother would talk to her and Lee later.

Lee looked to the two young boys as Amanda and her mother went into the house, leaving the three standing at a triple face off. Jamie was the first to break the silence, "Why did you get mad at my mom?"

Walking toward the picnic table, Lee sat so he was more at an eye level with both boys as they followed him over. "Jamie, I would like to be able to tell you that I wasn't mad at your mom that night. Adults fight, but your mother and I are true friends and even though we fight, we work through it."

"What did you two fight about?" Phillip asked.

"The fight was more of a misunderstanding, as most fights are; we saw the same situation from different point of views. Your mother was waiting to tell me something important and I was impatient. I thought she was keeping the information from me for all the wrong reasons."

"What reasons?" Jamie asked. Jamie knew that Lee was aware of the baby as much as Lee knew Jamie was aware. Jamie thought how this wasn't going to be easy on Lee and smirked.

"Um, well, to be honest I thought she didn't trust me and that really bothered me." Lee admitted.

Waving his hand Phillip said, "You really do not know my mom that well then do you? She trusts _everybody_; even Grandma tells her she that."

Lee smiled as he replied, "I know that now, but at the time I really said some things that hurt her as much, but like I said we are working on it."

The three faces turned from their conversation as they heard the door open watching as Amanda came over and sat next to Lee. "How is everything going out here?"

"Lee was just telling us how you guys had a fight but was working things out." Jamie said.

"Did he tell you what that fight was about?"

Phillip shook his head and said, "No, just something about you not trusting him but you really do and so…"

"…Mom is having a baby. That is what their fight was about, I heard them." Jamie spat out interrupting his brother.

"Jamie! That was not your place to tell him, I told you that." Amanda scolded.

"He knew and I didn't? Talk about not trusting someone." Phillip whined slightly.

"Now hang on there. Okay fells, remember when I hurt my ankle then Grandma and Lee took me to the hospital? I found out that night I was going to have the baby. I didn't tell anyone right away because the ER doctor told me to follow up with my own doctor and confirm the pregnancy. I wasn't going to tell anyone until I knew for positive I was having a baby. Lee came over that night, it was the night you two met him, and he knew something was on my mind but I wouldn't talk to him about it. Then after he went home he called that night and was worried that whatever happened to be upsetting me, if it had to do with him and his past. I told him no. Well, he kept on and on so it just kind of slipped out. I didn't know that your brother could hear my conversation, when I learned he had, I asked him to keep it a secret until I was able to talk with Lee and then tell you and your Grandma. Now I want all of you to stop thinking I don't trust you with the truth; some truths just have to happen in time."

Amanda looked at Lee and he nodded his head in understanding. Looking to her sons, Lee asked them, "Do you have any questions for us about this?"

"Yes, can I be excused?" Phillip asked.

Amanda nodded as Phillip stood to leave but before he walked in the house he turned and then hugged his mom. Hugging him back she knew he was upset by how tight he was holding her.

"Jamie, what about you, do you have any questions?" Lee asked, hoping that at least one of them wouldn't hate him.

"I already asked mom a bunch of questions, so I guess the only question I have now is do you love my mom?"


	18. The Truth and Truce of it All

**The Truth and Truce of it All**

"Do I love your mom?" Lee repeated the question. Lee felt the wind leave his lungs and almost thought he would never breathe again.

Jamie nodded and he said, "Mom always said that when two people love each other they have babies. You and my mom are having a baby, so do you?"

Amanda's heart sank for Lee. She knew he wasn't ready to admit how he felt, love or not, neither was she if being honest. That thought scared her. If this was just an attraction and not something deeper, how would that affect the baby?

"Jamie, there are all kinds of love and I can honestly say that I do love your mom."

Amanda looked over at Lee and asked, "What?"

Taking her hands in his, Lee looked her in the eyes as he explained, "Hear me out, Amanda. I can say that I love you because you are caring, compassionate, open minded, logical, and a whole list of other reasons, but the main reason is that you are one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do without you. No, we do not always see eye to eye at work, but in the end we still get the job done together. This will be no different. We are not always going to agree on something that pertains to the baby, but in the end we will figure it out."

"Mom, is he telling the truth?" Jamie asked not really sure if his answer was really answered or not.

"Yes, Sweetheart, he is telling the truth." Tears began to settle in her eyes as she answered her youngest son.

Lee feeling more confident said, "Okay, Sport, any other questions?"

"Not from me, but I think Phillip will have some when he is done pouting. I already told Mom that I want a sister."

Lee blanched at that statement. "Why do you want a girl?"

"I already have a brother, why would I need another one? Besides this time I am the big brother."

"Phillip will also be the big brother to this baby too, Jamie." Amanda pointed out as the three headed into the house so Amanda could start dinner.

"Yeah, but he told you he wanted a brother and he got one. It is my turn to pick." Jamie left the two adults in the kitchen looking at one another before they started laughing.

"Makes sense, Stetson, I hope you don't disappoint him. You have chosen the sex of this baby, not me." Amanda reached in to pull out the chicken pieces she was making for dinner. Turning she asked Lee, "Are you staying for dinner?"

Lee walked over to her and pulled her in his arms kissing her, "Is it just dinner you want me to stay for?" Lee laughed as he watched the blush color her cheeks.

_No I want you to stay forever!_ She screamed in her head while outwardly she said, "I don't think even you could explain that one to my mother."

"What? Like I am going to get you _more_ pregnant?" Lee laughed as Amanda smacked his shoulder.

Lee was helping Amanda make the salad when Dotty came in and said, "Amanda, I think you need to go talk to Phillip. He went into your room and locked himself in there and won't come out."

"Okay, Lee I will be right back." Amanda left to head up the stairs as she did she heard her heard Mother dig in to Lee.

"What in the hell were you thinking when you got my daughter pregnant?"

Lee stopped chopping the tomatoes to turn and look at Dotty, "What?"

"You heard me. If you have known her for almost a year then you know what it is like for her. Raising two boys on her own, only working part time, trying to cover the bills and take care of everyone around here. What were you thinking adding to her stress like that?"

"Have you even stopped to think that your daughter was there with me?"

"Yes, but Amanda has tunnel vision with men at times. She thought Joe was a wonderful man, and in his own way he is, but he is not here."

"I could honestly say that if he was still here I wouldn't be." Lee said as he began to pace in the tiny kitchen adding to his frustration as he realized he had no room to pace.

"Last week when Amanda fell and you responded the way you did, I got the impression that you cared and respected her." Dotty said as she picked the knife up and continued cutting the tomatoes.

"Well, if my calculations are correct Amanda was pregnant at that time, what changed your mind? Why do you think I don't care or respect your daughter?"

"A man that respects a woman would have taken precautions to prevent this. You didn't so I can only assume…"

"You do know what assumptions do, Mrs. West?" Lee asked raising his voice slightly at the allegations that she flung at him.

"Now wait one minute, you get my daughter pregnant and you want me to just be all happy about it? I don't know what kind of person that you think I am, but I am not as forgiving as my daughter."

"I don't recall asking anyone for forgiveness." Lee stated.

Dotty stood looking at him as Jamie bounded in the kitchen asking, "How much longer before dinner, I'm starving?" Jamie noticed the standoff between his grandmother and Lee then thought it was the best in his best interest to just leave the room.

Amanda knocked on her door, "Phillip, honey, let me in please so we can talk."

"Go away!" He yelled.

"That isn't going to happen besides this is my room, now you can either unlock the door letting me in or I can have Lee pick the lock and let me in." Amanda waited hoping the threat would arouse his curiosity about her statement enough to get him to unlock the door. She didn't really want to go back in the kitchen from the sounds coming out of it from her mother and Lee.

Amanda heard the lock click followed by Phillip turning the knob and her door opening. "How does he know how to pick a lock?"

Walking in her bedroom she sat on the bed, patting it for him to join her. "Lee knows a lot of things. He is a very smart man, which is one of the reasons I enjoy working with him. I learn a lot from him, but in the same regard he learns from me as well. Now how about you tell me what is bothering you so bad, is it the baby?"

Nodding in embarrassment Phillip said, "I don't care that you are having a baby, I just don't want you to have one with him is all."

"Why, you don't even know him. Lee is a really nice man; you will come to know that."

"Are you going to marry him because you have to like you done with Dad?" Amanda was shocked at the question.

"Phillip, what are you talking about?"

"Mom, I can do math. You and Dad got married because you were pregnant with me. Dad had to marry you because of me. I don't want a step-father that is only one because he got you pregnant and did the right thing."

Smiling at his thought process Amanda said, "Hey, for one your dad and I were already planning on getting married, we just moved the date up. That marriage was going to take place no matter what. I love your dad very much. He was my first big love. Not to mention without him I wouldn't have you or your brother."

"Mom, I know that but what about this new baby?"

"Lee and I are not going to run out and get married because I am having a baby. Does that make you feel better?"

"A little, but it is just, that, well" Phillip began to stutter.

"Phillip, what is it?"

"If you and Lee have a baby, then it just seems to me that could be one more reason you and Dad will never get back together."

Hugging him close Amanda said, "Sweetheart, even without this baby or Lee in my life, you have to understand that your Dad and I are not getting back together. We are finally at a point where we are really great friends again. I love your dad, but I am no longer in love with your dad and that is a big part of any relationship."

"Do you love Lee?" Phillip asked while he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Just between you and me, yes I do. Although, we have to keep that between us, I am not ready to tell him that just yet."

"Mom, love sounds hard."

"It is one of the best and worse things that will ever happen to you. Now what do you say we go downstairs to save Lee from your Grandmother and vice versa. It sounded like it was turning into World War Three down there."

Phillip and Amanda came to the bottom of the landing when they heard Lee yelling at Dotty, "You don't know a damn thing about me, how can you stand there and judge me like this?"

"I am not judging I'm going on facts. The facts are that she is pregnant and you can up and leave her anytime you like."

"Mother, what do you think you are doing?" Amanda asked shocked at the state of the two in the kitchen.

"Amanda, I just don't understand how you could allow this man to do this to you."

"Phillip, please go outside with your brother. I need to talk to your grandmother and Lee." Amanda waited until Phillip was outside and the door closed before she turned to the two at the island.

"Okay let's get this all out. Mother, Lee did not get me pregnant alone, I was there obviously. Lee and I have known each other since I took Dean to the train station in October. That is where we met. Shortly after that I started working with him, helping with reports and typing. The day that you and the boys left my car broke down on the way to pick Lee up. I walked for over an hour in the burning heat, in heels all the way to Lee's apartment. When Lee got home he found me asleep in his room. He fixed me dinner and well you can guess the rest. No, Lee did not use protection. I didn't think anything about it because I am in the pill. Unfortunately, the week before I had been on those antibiotics for that stupid summer cold. They can cause birth control pills to be ineffective. I don't know what kind of man you think Lee is, but he is not reckless at least where this is concerned. You can't just blame Lee. I am sorry you are not happy about this grandchild, but never the less there will be one. I really just want all of you to get to know Lee because he is going to be around for this baby's life."

"Well, where was he all this week when you were so upset?" Dotty looked toward Lee for an answer.

"On location, I don't exactly get to pick when I go out of town or for how long sometimes. Considering the fact that I was in Europe at the time Amanda was, Amanda did you continue to take your pills after I left?"

"Yes, of course. I stopped taking them when I found out. Why?"

"Can that harm the baby?" Lee asked walking over to her and placing his hand on her back and stomach.

"I will have to have some tests done later when the baby is bigger to find out of there was any harm done. Lee, don't look like that, I am sure that everything will be just fine." Amanda placed her hands on his face before pulling him into her arms for an embrace.

Dotty watched as she saw how her daughter calmed his fears. She began to realize that they were in the beginning stages of love, even if they were not aware of it. "Amanda, I never wanted you to think I wasn't happy about having another grandchild, I am, I'm thrilled, but my concern is for you too darling. I know how you have been hurt before and I wouldn't want to see you go through that again."

"Mother, I understand that, but the one thing I learned from that was to live in the moment and not worry the future. Whatever is going to be will be, but I know one thing, Lee will be in his child's life just as Joe is allowed in the boys' life. In turn that means you need to get along with one another. Find a way to make a truce." With that Amanda walked out of the kitchen and went in the backyard with her boys leaving Lee, Dotty, and the uncooked chicken alone together.

"Well, I guess we could start with dinner and go from there. How does that sound, Mrs. West?"

"It sounds like a plan, Mr. Stetson."


	19. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

The end of July in the King household was a very busy time. Amanda was thankful though for her lighter schedule at work. She wasn't happy about Lee working with Francine or some other female agent at times, but she was happy in the fact that when his work day was done and over with, he was with her and not them. She would either be at his apartment or he would be at the house.

Amanda was sitting at her kitchen table when she heard the familiar knock at the backdoor. Lee had called her before leaving the Agency, asking if she needed anything before he came over. She opened the back door to her surprise it wasn't Lee, it was her ex-husband, Joe King.

"Joe, what a wonderful surprise come on in." Moving out of the way to allow Joe to come in, Amanda then automatically went to the stove and poured Joe some tea. "What bring you to town?"

Laughing slightly Joe said, "Well, to be perfectly honest, you do."

"Me? Why me?" Amanda asked.

"I got a call from my parents saying that Phillip called them saying you were going to have a baby."

"I am going to have another baby. The baby is due in February. Why?" She asked sipping her tea.

"Don't you think it is a little irresponsible not to mention a poor example to the boys?" Joe asked.

Amanda sat her tea down and looked Joe in the eye, "You have no room to talk about setting a poor example to our children. I have talked to both of them about this. For one they both know how babies are made, for two, I explained to them that this was not planned, it just happened. Jamie seems okay with it, Mother has come around and has begun to suggest names for the baby, and yes Phillip took the news the worse. He was very upset but in the last few weeks since finding out the news he has done better about it. He is even fighting with his brother about whether it should be a girl or a boy. I can only imagine that he called your parents when he first found out and was the most upset about it. For that fact your own mother has called me asking if I need anything and if I am okay. What problem or concern do you have with me having another baby?"

"My problem is the fact that my children do know where babies come from and as such, what their mother has been doing since she is having a baby."

"Joe, this is none of your business. It isn't like I have been sleeping around with every man I have come into contact with since our divorce, which is more than I can say for you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Sure I have gone on dates since the divorce, but hell you were engaged not too long ago to another man. You expect me to sit her and assume you never rolled the sheets with that guy, a guy you loved and were going to marry?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but Lee is the first man since our divorce that I have slept with, not that it is any of your damn business. I never said I was going to marry Dean. Everyone assumed that because he asked, I was going to say yes. I wasn't ready for marriage then and I am not ready for marriage now. I will move forward in my own time, women can have children without the father around, you should know all about that."

"Amanda, that is hitting below the belt; I didn't come over here to fight with you."

"No, you came over here to scold me; just like you did before and do you remember how that turned out don't you?"

Joe looked at her while she looked at him, both remembering the loss they both shared that no one but they knew about.

"Amanda, this is not like then. Does Lee know about that?" Joe asked taking her hand, forgetting his anger.

"No, I haven't told him, I didn't know if I should or not, he really seems concerned with all of this. He is worried about me, the baby, the boys, mother, and work. This is his first child so you need to remember how that feels. I mean with every new thing with Philip we called either your parents or mine. I think he should get more comfortable with it all before I scare him even more. To be honest Joe I haven't ever told anyone, did you?"

"No, but it was only a few months before we separated. You are taking it easy aren't you? Losing a baby is one thing, but losing your life is another."

Neither one noticed the back door open until they looked up and saw Lee standing there holding flowers by his side, "What is he talking about Amanda?"

Amanda and Joe both stood. Amanda walked over to Lee saying, "Lee, this is the boys' dad and my ex-husband, Joe King. Joe, this is Lee Stetson, my co-worker and the father of my baby."

"Hi, I came to make sure Amanda was okay. Phillip seemed upset at first." Joe extended his hand toward Lee.

Stiffly, Lee greeted Joe and then turned his attention to Amanda, "What is talking about? What did he mean by saying losing a baby is one thing but losing your life is another? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Joe, I think you should leave so I can talk with Lee. I am not sure how long you are in town, but the boys won't be back until next week. Mother took them with her to Aunt Lillian's; she wanted to get them some clothes before school started."

"No, I will see them at Christmas, I leave in two days. Take care of yourself. Lee, I hope to get to know you better next time I am in."

Nodding Lee didn't feel he could trust his words at the moment. He felt anger building up in him, he just wasn't sure if it was at Joe King or Amanda King.

Lee sat on the couch as Amanda walked Joe out. He ran over the information in his head that he had heard as he stood outside of Amanda's house. He knew she didn't like it when he spied on her, but it wasn't his fault really. He overheard her yelling at someone and was ready to charge in and rescue her like he did. He opened the door and heard someone dressing her down about being pregnant and then about only what he could assume was the loss of a baby.

Amanda watched as Lee lost himself in his thoughts. She wanted to discuss things with him, but she knew not to push or rush him. Sitting next to him she brought him out of his own thoughts and said to her, "What was that all about?"

Amanda explained, "That was about Joe being gone when the boys found out about the baby. It was also because of Phillip's concern those first few days. In the last few weeks you have seen him change his attitude toward you and the baby. He is getting excited about it. Joe being the parent he is just wanted to make sure his children was okay."

"Being the parent he is, from another country?" Lee spat out.

"Look, no matter what you think, Joe loves his sons and is a good father. I am not going to allow you or Joe to tear down one another or how the other one parent. We are going to have to co-parent and get along. We can set rules and boundaries later, but first we have to get this baby here, which won't be for a few more months. We have time to come up with a plan."

Lee smiled at her and knew she was right then he braced himself for his next question, "Did you lose a baby with Joe?"

Amanda's face told him all he needed to know but he waited for her answer. "Yes, but there is really is more to it than that."

"Will you tell me about it please?" Lee asked as he pulled her closer to him.

"Lee, this isn't something that I talk about. It is very difficult and Mother doesn't even know about it."

"Amanda, I really want to know."

"I know you do. Okay, yes, not long before Joe and I had separated I became pregnant. Only I never knew until it was too late. It was an ectopic pregnancy." Seeing his confusion she continued, "That means the baby attached in the ovary not the uterus. I went to the hospital with the most horrific pain. I thought I was going to die. Joe was terrified. Well, the only way to save me was to abort the baby. It wasn't either one of our faults, but nothing was really the same after that. I went on the pill after that and have been on it since, even though it wasn't really necessary since you have been the only one since Joe and I divorced."

"Amanda, is this why you didn't want to tell me about the baby at first? Did you think you would have to go through it all again and lose another child?"

"Lee, no mother wants to ever lose a child. This was different, I didn't miscarry, I didn't harm myself, it came down to I had to abort a baby from my body in order to live." Wiping the tears from her eyes she continued, "I never wanted you to go through the pain of losing another person if you didn't have to. If I never told you and something was wrong again, then you wouldn't have had to deal with the pain and loss of a child you knew nothing about."

"You would have just suffered in silence and never told me?" Lee seemed calm but she could see the hurt and shock on his face.

"I am sure eventually I would have, I can't seem to keep things from you for very long. Think about it Lee what kind of reaction would you have if I had told you, _'oh, by the way I am pregnant but I have to kill our baby because if I don't I will die'_, tell me is that how you wanted to learn about your first child?"

Lee sat staring at her and said, "No, but it would have been a hell of a lot easier if you had just trusted me from the beginning to deal with whatever came."

"You think I don't trust you? Do you know that I have trusted you from the moment I met you, Lee Stetson? I have trusted you with my life, my family's life, I have trusted you with everything I have and hold dear to me. Please don't ever think I didn't trust you. As I said before, besides Joe and myself, you are the only one that knows about the baby I lost. I never told Mother; in case I ever did have another baby she wouldn't be terrified the whole time. Please don't hate me. I want us to be past all that trouble we had at the beginning of this. We have been getting along so well."

She leaned in and brushed her lips to his and that contact sparked the feeling she always had around him. Moving to sit on his lap she deepened the kiss, Amanda began loosen his tie. After removing his tie she began on his buttons until his hands stopped her.

"Amanda, what are you doing?" He asked in between her tender kisses.

"Nothing if you keep stopping me." Amanda said before she placed her lips on his neck and began to kiss.

Setting her up Lee said, "Amanda, no what I mean is what has gotten into you? Anytime we are alone you seem to want to get me out of my clothes before I have a chance to say hello how are you. Now, what has gotten into you?"

Looking at him as if he had just slapped her she stood up and snipped at him, "Nothing is in me and I can guarantee that nothing will be either, so you don't have that to be concerned with!"

Storming into the kitchen Lee caught her by her arm spinning her around and calmly said, "That is not what I mean. I just never thought you for the insatiable type. I have no problem complying, but is it me or just the act you want?"

Looking at the floor and asked, "What do you mean is it you or just the act?"

"Oh, no you don't! I want an answer not a question, especially my own question." Lee demanded.

"I cannot give you an answer when I don't know it. Of course I want you, but this is the craziest thing, Lee, it seems like I can't get enough food or sex. If we aren't, well, if we aren't when we can, then I can't seem to stop eating. I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't seem to have an off switch to either. Neither pregnancy was like this." Amanda sat at the table and began to silently cry.

"Amanda, don't cry. I didn't say I had a problem with it, I just said it wasn't something I expected from you."

"Lee, I have never been like this, even as a newly married bride. I mean Joe and I had some pretty vigorous nights but I was always fine afterward, but with you, I can't seem to get enough."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. If it is a compliment it means that I am the best you ever had and I am really a sexual god. In the way of an insult, I am not man enough to satisfy you. How about we feed you first and then if you are still in the mood after dinner I say I try to satisfy that as well." Wiggling his eyebrows at her he smiled and began to help make dinner with her.

Setting on the couch watching a movie after dinner, Lee noticed that Amanda had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Smiling he thought he had helped with her hunger. Picking her up he carried her to her room and as he undressed her to ready her for bed he turned to leave as he was pulled to the bed next to her.

"Where do you think you are going, Buster?" Laughing Lee shook his head as she pulled him in for a kiss.


	20. Defending Amanda's Honor

**Defending Amanda's Honor**

Two weeks into August Lee walked into his apartment to find Amanda setting on his couch hunched over a stack of papers, crying.

"Hey, Manda, what's wrong?" He asked as he tossed his keys on the coffee table while setting down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I had planned on being gone by the time you made it home. I just needed someplace quiet to fill out the boy's registration papers for school. I mean it is crazy, just because Joe's location changed again; I have to change everything. If that man could just be assigned to one location I would not have to do this again!" Amanda complained.

Lee looked over some of the papers she had already filled out. "Amanda, you have about ten papers here for each boy. Why do you need so many for them?"

"They each have their own file, so they each need a home address form, they each have a new school physical form, they each have an emergency contact form, they also have to have a form in each file that tells them that Joe can call and check on their progress at any time, as well as a form that has my address and Joe's mailing address so we each can get a copy of their grades. Permission forms for grade, not class, but grade field trips, permission forms for them to play sports. It is never ending."

"I see that. Look, why don't you take a break and rest while I get us something to eat. Then after you have taken a break, maybe these won't look so overwhelming."

Setting her pen down she said, "Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks you really seem to know what I need here lately."

"Hey, just because your work load has decreased doesn't mean your home life has and in a few months we will be adding to that home life, won't we?" He rubbed her belly as he laid her on the bed to rest.

"I guess we will. Oh, will you still be able to make my appointment on Thursday with the OB?"

"Yeah, you put it in my appointment book and as far as work goes it shouldn't be a problem. You are going to be in the office that morning and then we can leave from there together. Not a problem, now get some rest, will ya?"

Lee left her alone and went and looked at all the forms on his couch and table. Picking up the phone he ordered them some Chinese. It was going to be at least an hour before it was delivered; they were backed up so Lee picked up the forms and began to read through them.

She had already filled out both of the address and permission forms, it seemed like she still needed to do their emergency contact forms. "_I can help with that."_ He said to himself as he began to fill the form out.

CONTACT #1: Amanda King, Mother, 4247 Maplewood Dr. Arlington, VA 22101, 703-421-8759

CONTACT #2: Dotty West, Grandmother, 4247 Maplewood Dr. Arlington, VA 22101, 703-421-8759

CONTACT #3: Joseph King, Father, Africa, Contact EOA office in Washington DC, 1-800-578-6598

Lee hesitated for half a second before continuing the form.

CONTACT #4: Lee Stetson, Friend of Family, Georgetown, 202-571-1253 or 202-487-9898 ext. 302

Lee went about filling out the forms for Jamie as well and then when he was done, he went to check on Amanda. She was lying on his side of the bed but she wasn't sleeping.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" HE asked.

"No, I just want to rest a bit before I had to finish those forms."

"Well, you will be happy to know that all you have to fill out for them is their sports permission forms and whatever needs to be done with their physical forms. I filled out your mailing address forms for both you and Joe to get their grades and I even filled out the emergency contact forms for you. You really just have to sign your name a lot now. That should help with registration in a few days right?"

"That helps a lot, but who all did you put for emergency contacts?"

"I put you, Dotty, Joe, and myself." He said without looking at her.

Pulling his face to make him look her in the eyes she said, "Why you?"

"Why not me, I mean, I am in their lives and we are getting along better. If they can't reach you or your mom and Joe isn't in town, who else do you have?" He was feeling a little hurt by her question.

Seeing that she had hurt his feelings she quickly recovered by saying, "Lee, that was very sweet of you. I wanted to ask if I could but I didn't think you would want that much responsibility for them, they aren't yours."

"No, but I am in your life and will be in your life a long time, I want them to know they can come to me. I might not have all the answers or the ones they want at the time, but I can try. I mean I use to be a boy, I know something about them. Oh, God please have a boy Amanda!"

Laughing she said, "I don't control that, you do. I am having what I am having."

"Speaking of which has your appetite changes any? I ordered a lot of Chinese."

Blushing she said, "It is still pretty fierce, I hope you ordered enough!"

Thursday brought Amanda and Lee to her doctor's office. Looking around the room all Lee saw was a lot of pregnant woman. Some with little baby bumps, some bumps that were moving like waves, and then there was one lady about the size of Amanda that looked like she was going to drop a litter, not a baby, but a litter at any moment. Amanda hadn't started showing yet, but he knew if she had gotten pregnant at the beginning of June then she would soon, or she should be. It was the middle of August that put her at about eleven weeks. She said she had to go forty weeks or close to it for a full term. That left about twenty-nine weeks. Twenty-nine weeks, that wasn't long at all. Amanda kept telling him he had plenty of time, that isn't plenty of time.

"Amanda King." The nurse called from the doorway.

Amanda stood while she looked at Lee and asked, "Are you coming?

Pulled from his thought he nodded his head and followed her and the nurse through the doorway. They stopped at a scale and the nurse asked Amanda a few questions as she took off her shoes before standing on the scale.

"Amanda, have you had any nausea, diarrhea, pain in your lower abdomen?"

"No, actually I am afraid to step on this scale it seems all I want to do is eat. It is like I don't have a stop button."

"Well, that is normal too we will just have to find your stop button so you don't run into any problems late in the pregnancy. I take it you are Dad?"

Lee just nodded.

"Okay, moment of truth Amanda, step on the scale please; are you sure you are eating a lot; Amanda, you lost seven pounds since you were last in."

"Lost, that is impossible. I eat from the time I wake up to the time I go to bed."

"Are you doing any extra activities besides the normal stuff you were doing?"

"No, I wake up, I eat, I go to work, I eat, I come home, I eat, and I help the kids with their homework while I eat."

Lee's laughter was not unnoticed by the woman as they went into the exam room. "So, Dad, is she not telling me everything? Has she been doing extra activities that would cause her to lose weight?"

Lee cleared his throat and said, "I don't know if it means anything, but Amanda there is one thing you do a lot now besides eat and it is a pretty intense activity at times. Sometimes more than once a day, which, in no way, means I am complaining at all."

The redness on Amanda's face was priceless to Lee and the nurse nodded her head in understanding, "I take it, Amanda that you have added some extra exercise to your days."

"Yes, Cindy, I have. I can't seem to control that urge as well."

"I can see why, but just like anything else, everything and I do mean everything in moderation is best with your history. You don't want to induce prematurely, do you?"

Lee's eyes went wide at that statement, "What do you mean by that, Nurse?"

"I mean usually if a patient goes over her due date we ask that she has sex more frequently to induce labor, not this early though."

"Sex is bad during pregnancy?" Lee asked now worried that by giving into her needs so often that he may have harmed the baby.

"No, it isn't, but you don't want marathon sessions at this stage of the game. The doctor will be in to see you soon."

Lee watched as the nurse left and then he turned to Amanda and said, "What were we thinking?"

"Lee, everything is fine, nothing to worry about." She tried her most calming voice but it wasn't working he was mad and she knew it. She wasn't going to get out of this one so easily. She kept telling her self it was a good thing they had sex that morning because she had a feeling that he wasn't going to give in so easily any longer.

"No, Amanda, you can't calm voice me this time. Did you know that sex could induce a pregnancy?"

"Yes, but some women don't even know they are pregnant at this stage of the game, so I just thought I was safe."

"Well, I can damn sure guarantee that WE WILL NOT be inducing our child any time soon. You are on your own for a while."

"I think you are over reacting. Nothing has happened and I don't think it will. I feel great and look I haven't even gained any weight."

"No, Amanda Jean, you have LOST weight, you are going in the wrong direction. If you think I care that you get as big as that lady out there with the litter about to drop you are crazy. I don't care about your size, I care that you are as healthy as you can be." _I don't want to lose you!_ He screamed silently in his head.

Just then the doctor had walked in and noticed that the tension between his patient and ho he assumed was the father was thick.

Walking up to Lee he held out his hand and said, "Hello, I am Blake Stokes. I will be in charge of your wife here, Mr. King. It is nice to meet you."

"I'm not Mr. King, my name is Lee Stetson."

"Sorry, Mr. Stetson, how are you feeling Amanda?"

"I was feeling fine until I got here." Amanda said in a huff.

"Oh, what happened since you got here?" He asked taking the seat in front of the table next to Amanda.

"She found out that we won't be having sex again for a while." Lee spat out knowing Amanda wouldn't tell the doctor the true nature of their fight before he had come in.

"Why not, sex is what got you here, you can't get more pregnant."

Laughing Amanda remembered the night they told the family and those were Lee's words to her.

"No, but your nurse said that with Amanda's history, that she could induce early because well, next to food I have been a constant resource for her."

"I can see where my nurse would be concerned, you have lost a lot of weight, but it is only your first trimester and many women lose weight then begin to gain it back. You are eating well, I see, so it goes to say that you have an excess amount of energy to burn. Sex is fine, Mr. Stetson, if you start to notice any bleeding, pain or discomfort call and come see me as soon as possible, then we can decide it sex is off the table."

_How did he know we had sex on the table this morning? _Lee thought and then was distracted by the fact that the doctor asked Amanda to lift her shirt up.

"Why does she need to do that?" He was defensive in his tone.

"The ultrasound machine works better that way."

"Oh, that is cold." Amanda shivered as the gel hit her stomach.

Minutes later Amanda watched as Lee's eyes and ears strained to hear the faint sound that seemed to surround the room. The doctor noticed the look too and smiled, "That, Mr. Stetson, is the sound of your baby's heartbeat you are hearing."

Lee leaned in to Amanda and kissed her before saying, "Thank you."

"What for Lee?"

Waving his hand around the room that was now filled with the loud strong sound of their child's heartbeat he said, "This, all of this."

Exactly one week later Lee was seated at his desk as Amanda was off that day and doing some shopping with her mother when his phone rang, "Stetson here."

"Yes, is this Lee Stetson?" The voice on the other end suddenly made the hair in his neck stand up.

"Yes, it is, what can I do for you?"

"This is the Principal of Jamie King. I have tried to reach his mother but I haven't been able to. You are on the emergency list do I called you. We have a bit of a situation down here involving Jamie and I need someone to come and get him. He has been suspended for the next week."

"Are you sure you don't mean Phillip King?" Lee asked as he stood and began getting his jacket on just as Billy and Francine were walking by. They stopped and watched as Lee talked about Amanda's son.

"Yes, I know the two apart, it is Jamie and he is suspended I just need someone to come and sign him out and talk with me in person. Are you available to do that or get in contact with his mother?"

"His mother is out of the office today, spending time with her mother. I will be there as soon as I can get through traffic. I am in DC at the moment. Can I ask why Jamie has been suspended this week?"

"Yes, you can, it was for fighting." With that they ended the conversation and Lee began to cuss as he looked at Billy and Francine.

"I have to go. If Amanda calls can you tell her to meet me at her house, I have to go get Jamie from school. The first week and he is fighting. Jamie doesn't fight, Phillip fights, and Jamie doesn't fight."

"Apparently, they both fight." Francine said.

Lee arrived at the school forty-five minutes later. There had been a wreck on the bridge and it took him forever to get around it. Pulling into a spot he took a deep breath and tried to figure out what he was going to say or do. What rights did he have to say or do anything? None, he wasn't their stepfather he was just their mother's boyfriend.

"Hello, I am Lee Stetson, I am here to pick up Jamie King and I believe speak with the Principal."

"Of course, just have a seat please." The sweet lady at the desk pointed to the chairs behind Lee, they were obviously made for the students and not the parents. Lee opted to stand and wait.

"Mr. Stetson, welcome, please come in my office." As Lee walked in he remembered all the times he had been sent to the Principal's office and his uncle's reaction each time.

"Can I ask where Jamie is?" Lee thought he would be in the office but he had yet to see him.

"He is in with the guidance officer at the moment. I wanted to talk to an adult before I brought him in."

"So, you want to talk to me, alone, without Jamie, about Jamie. No, please bring him in here."

"I think that will only make matters worse."

"I don't, he was old enough to fight then he is old enough to sit in on a conversation that has to do with him and his education for the next week. Now please bring him in here."

"Don't you even want to know what the fight was about?"

"I do, but I want to hear it from him if you don't mind."

"Mr. Stetson, we have known Amanda King for a number of years and I don't think this is what she would want at this time."

"I have known Amanda King almost a year now and to be honest you called me and I am here, not her, now for the last time could you please bring in Jamie?"

Jamie walked in expecting his mother or grandmother, not Lee. He breathed a sigh of relief until he saw the look on Lee's face and thought he would rather take his chances with his mother or grandmother.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Sport. What are you doing here?"

"I was fighting with some boys in gym class."

"I take it as in more than one boy?" Lee asked, trying his best Class C interrogation skills on the young boy.

"Yes, it was about four or five."

"Did you start it?"

"I didn't think I did, but since I threw the first punch I was told I did."

"Why did you even throw a punch? You know how your mom feels about fighting."

"Well, they said some things that I don't think were true, but now that I think about it I really don't know what they were talking about, but I know it didn't sound nice and it was about Mom."

The Principal looked at Lee in confusion, "He never said anything about his mother when we talked to him earlier before we called. He actually never said anything in his defense. He just admitted to fighting and throwing the first punch."

"Did you ask him any further questions?" Lee asked her raising his eyebrow at her.

"No, he admitted the act and admitted to starting the fight."

"It sounds to me like there might be a little more to it. Jamie, what didn't you understand but compelled you to fight someone?"

"Lee, is my mom a slut?"


	21. Defending Amanda's Honor Part 2

**Defending Amanda's Honor Part 2**

Amanda sat at the restaurant looking over the menu as her mother had gone to the bathroom. She glanced at the bags next to her on the floor and hoped it wasn't too much. She knew she had a lot more items to get before the baby got here, but it was a start on things. Her mother had repeatedly reminded her that she would be having a shower later. They needed to think of places to register.

She was having such a peaceful day with her mother, shopping, talking, and just spending time together. They hadn't really had a girl's day together in a few months. Her work load was easier since she didn't go into the field with Lee as often. She knew why and she was even okay with the lighter workload. She didn't want to go through the loss of another child.

"Did you decide which side of the menu you wanted?" Dotty asked when she returned from the restroom.

"Actually, the whole menu looks wonderful to me. When is this part going to be over? I want to eat normally again before these calories catch up to me. I don't ever remember having this kind of appetite with either boy."

"Oh, well then maybe you are having a girl. Jamie wants a girl, which surprised me. Do you have any idea why Jamie wants a girl?"

"He told me and Lee it was because he already had a brother and since Philip got to choose last time it was his turn."

The two women laughed at the statement as the waitress came to take their order. Dotty decided on the shrimp salad and iced tea while Amanda ordered a double cheeseburger with everything, a large order of onion rings, a glass of water and a large chocolate shake with extra whip cream.

"Amanda, dear, are you sure that is what you need?"

"Mother, it may not be what I need but it most certainly is what I want. Why I am not sure but this baby is controlling my eating at the moment."

"Let's just hope you have more restraint with this baby after she gets here, with telling her no, than you do at this moment."

"I know I spoil my children, but I did learn from the best."

The two women laughed at that statement while neither one noticed the man in the booth behind them sitting listening to their conversation.

"Mrs. King is pregnant? I bet I can guess who the father is." Fred Fielder said to himself. Smiling he stood and went to pay his check.

Just as Amanda and Dotty were leaving the restaurant, Francine walked in almost knocking into them and their packages.

"Oh, Amanda, dear, I didn't see you behind all those packages. Did you ever talk to Lee?"

"Mother, this is Francine Desmond, I work with her at IFF. Francine, this is my mother, Dotty West. No I haven't talked to Lee, why, is anything wrong? Did he have to go ion location again?"

"No, he went to get your son from school. They called him when they couldn't find either of you two. He said that if you called to tell you to meet him at your house."

"Do you know which boy or why?" Amanda asked.

"Um, I think he said Phillip and for fighting." Francine then left the two to go get her order and head back to the office.

"Why would Phillip be fighting?" Amanda asked her mother.

"The question should be why wouldn't Phillip be fighting? He can have a short fuse at times."

"I know but it is only the first week of school, what could have happened?"

"Well, I say we head to the car, then home, and rescue that boyfriend of yours. If Phillip does have his temper up then it could be a knock out drag out when we get home."

"Only Phillip has never seen Lee in a knock out drag out, he could change his tune completely if he wants to fight Lee hand to hand."

Dotty just gave her daughter a strange look and then followed to their car a few blocks away and headed for home.

"Is your mom a slut? Where did you hear that word? Who even said it?" Lee asked feeling his temper rise he tried to put it in check so not to scare Jamie.

"We were in gym class and I was telling my friend Joey that mom was going to have a baby. Some of the older boys said that the only way my mom could have a baby was if she was a slut because she wasn't married. So is she is she a slut? Lee, what is a slut?"

Looking at the Principal Lee stood and said, "I am signing him out, but I think you have a few more suspensions to hand out if you gave Jamie one for defending his mother and nothing to the boys that said what they said. Come on, Jamie, let's go."

Walking to the outer office Lee signed his name to the register so he could take Jamie with him. They walked toward Lee's car and Jamie asked, "Is mom going to be really mad at me?"

"Not if I can help it. In my opinion you did nothing wrong. Let's go and talk about this situation, okay?"

"Okay. Lee, what kind of car is this?"

"This is a classic 1963 Porsche 350 convertible. I love classic cars; do you know anything about cars?"

"No, but I am sure I will." Jamie looked over at Lee and stared at him thinking he was a lot nicer than Dean. Dean wouldn't have come to pick him up or defended him.

"Lee, when you and Mom told us about the baby, you were hurt, but you said you was on location, where and how did you get hurt?"

"I was in the mountains; I slipped and cut myself up pretty bad." Lee hated lying to them but he knew he had to and he was also beginning to feel the weight of his lies like Amanda had when she lied to them.

Lee pulled onto the bridge and headed toward DC. "Lee, we live the other way."

"I know, but I want to you and I don't want it to be around your mom just yet. You had some pretty serious questions and I fell you deserve the answers and your mom may feel uncomfortable with me talking to you about this."

They drove in silence for about ten more minutes. Lee then drove to a drive thru and ordered them some lunch. "Here be careful not to spill this in the car. We are going to Rock Creek Park."

Jamie held the drinks tight and placed the bags between his feet, making sure they didn't topple over. When they got to the park, Lee helped Jamie with the drinks as Jamie carried the bags to the picnic table.

"Here is a cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate shake for you. I get the double cheeseburger with everything, onion rings, and chocolate shake extra whip cream.

"That is a lot of food, Lee. You eat like that all the time?" Jamie asked.

"No, this is just what sounded good today. I normally eat out, unless I am at your house but very rarely do I eat this kind of food."

"Lee, are you going to tell me what a slut is and if my mom is one or not?" Jamie asked as he put three fires in his mouth at once.

"Jamie, the word slut is a word that guys use for women that have sex with a lot of men; usually the same day or night they meet them. Now does that sound like your mom?"

"Mom has only dated you and Dean since she divorced my dad. That doesn't seem like a lot of men. Did mom have sex with Dean too?"

"I don't know and I really don't want to know, but I can tell you that even if she did, I don't think sleeping with two guys since being divorced is considered being a slut. Do you?"

"No, I guess not. Lee, you have said that this baby wasn't planned then does that mean that you and mom had sex just to have sex?"

Lee stopped his chewing to look at Jamie. He wasn't sure how to answer that question. Honestly, seemed to be the best course in this conversation, "Yes we did Jamie."

"Mom always says that you have to really love someone to have sex with them. That it isn't something that two people do randomly. You said you loved my mom and if she had sex with you then she must love you too. Why don't you just get married and then no one can call my mom names anymore."

"Jamie, I do love your mom. She is my best friend and even though we are having this baby together, we both have to be in the right place to get married. I am not saying that one day your mom and I won't get married, but if we do, I want it to be for a stronger reason than a baby. I want to know that I will be the step father you boys need in your life, that I will be the husband that your mother deserves in her life. I will not marry her just because she is having my baby. That will only lead to a divorce and I do not want that when I marry or when your mom remarries. Does that make sense?"

"What does a good step father do?" Jamie questioned.

Lee thought to his uncle. "He teaches you right from wrong, he sets an example that makes you want to be better than he is, he helps you to reach your full potential, he kicks you in the ass when you screw up, but most importantly he loves you unconditionally right or wrong and stands by you."

"Like you did with me today and the school?"

Smiling Lee answered, "Yeah, like I did with you at the school today. Let's finish this up and go find your mom. She is going to be worried."

Amanda was pacing her living room when Phillip came in from school, "Jamie, are you here? Jamie?"

"Jamie isn't here, but I would like to know where you have been since Lee picked you up and where is Lee?"

"Lee didn't pick me up, he picked Jamie up. I found out at recess today that Jamie got suspended today for fighting. I didn't do anything this time."

"Do you know why he was fighting?"

"No, Tommy said that Kevin said that in gym class Jamie started a fight with some of the bigger boys because they were calling Jamie names. Jamie is used to being called names he doesn't let it bother him. Can I have a snack?"

"Yeah, you can have some cookies and milk. Phillip, why do kids call Jamie names?"

"Mom, he blows the curve for everyone, he is such and egghead."

Amanda was in the garden with her mother when Lee and Jamie came through the back yard gate.

"Where have you two been?"

"Lee took me to eat and then to the park." Jamie knew by the look on her face that she already knew about his trouble at school.

"Lee Stetson, he gets suspended for fighting and you take him out for a victory meal and play time at the park? That is no way to raise a child. I can only imagine now how you will be with this one." She said running her hand over her belly.

"He is going to be a great dad, leave him alone Mom!" Jamie yelled at her.

"Jamie, don't, let her get mad at me, it is fine." Lee said as he placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders.

No one noticed as Phillip came in the backyard to watch his brother finally be the one to get in trouble.

"I think you should go and get his suspension lifted if possible tomorrow. He was defending…"

"I don't give a damn what or who he was defending. He knows how I feel about fighting, it isn't tolerated. Now, you will explain to me what happened and Lee I suggest you stay out of it."

Raising his hands in a defeated defense he took a seat next to Phillip and Dotty at the picnic table. While Amanda tore into Jamie, making a mental note to find some way to make her feel better when she realized how wrong she was.

"Now, Jamie I want to hear from you as to why you were fighting."

"I was in gym class. We were changing back into our clothes when I told Joey that you were going to have a baby. A few of the bigger boys said that if you were going to have a baby, that since you weren't married that made you a slut."

"What?" Phillip stood and Lee saw what Amanda meant when she said he could go from zero to hot head in one point two seconds. "Calm down, hear him out."

"No, who said that about Mom?"

"It was Alan Baker, Jimmy Claus, Freddie Stone, and Billy Michaels. I didn't know what slut meant, but it sounded bad and I just hit one across the face and then they all started in on me. I just kept swinging until the coach came in and pulled us apart. The Principal called you and grandma, but you weren't here. She asked if Dad was in town and I said no, so she called Lee and he came and got me and talked to the Principal telling her she had a few more suspensions to hand out. Then he took me to get some lunch and talk to me to explain what everything meant and how I should have let an adult handle it instead of fighting. He said that fighting never really solved anything. Sometimes you might feel a little better but it never solved anything. We ate at the park, but he didn't let me play or anything. I'm sorry I was fighting mom, but I didn't think since I was defending you that I was doing anything wrong. When you love someone you stand up for them, right, Lee? Isn't that what you said?"

"Yes, I did say that, you are correct." Lee looked at Amanda and could tell she was about to cry so he took over.

"Hey, Jamie, why don't you and your brother help your grandmother set the table then maybe I will make something for dinner for all of us?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lee, come on boys, let's leave these two alone to discuss what happened today."

Lee walked over to Amanda and put his arms around her and just held her as she cried. "Hey, it is okay now. He knows what he did was wrong. He doesn't want to fight anymore. He didn't want to fight in the first place. All he knew was that someone was making fun of you and he didn't like it. I can't say that I wouldn't do the same thing in his place."

"Lee, he got in a fight because I am pregnant."

"No, he got in a fight because some punk kid made a rude remark about you. A remark I might add, that I explained to him and how it has nothing to do with you."

"You told him what a slut was?" Lee smiled as the statement alone made her blush.

"That and a few other things, but yes, I explained things to him and talked to him. Amanda, you can't shield them from the world, but you can better prepare them for it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you explain where babies come from, don't make it sound like that is the only reason to have sex. It means if you are going to have the talk with them then have it and not skirt past the parts that matter just as much. Let them know it is okay to enjoy your partner without the goal of making babies. Explain the importance of enjoyment in a safe manner, and even if precautions are taken they are not one hundred percent effective. We took precautions and we are still having a baby, but that was not the goal when we were having sex. It was for the pure lustful enjoyment of it."

"You told my son all that?"

"Most of it, hell, he needed to know that." Lee let her go and began to pace. "You can't baby them, you have to know they are going to get this information form you or their friends, trust me it is always better to get the information from a reliable source."

"What do you know about it? You haven't raised a child." Amanda argued.

"No, but I plan on it."

"Is this your plan to just tell your child everything as they ask? Sometimes as you will find out you have to modify the facts for the age they are asking at. They asked me where babies came from two years ago when a friend of theirs mother was having a baby. I had no problem explaining where babies came from then but I thought the enjoyment and protection of sex was something I could hold off on for a few more years!"

"I was just trying to help. I am sorry. I will not overstep my bounds again, just let me know where the line is drawn!" Lee stormed out of the back yard, forgetting that he was going to make dinner as he drove off toward the Agency.

Lee stepped off the elevator and headed toward the bull pen. He went to his desk and started looking through the file he had earlier in the day before Jamie's Principal called. He was half way through it making the necessary corrections when Fred Fielder walked up to his desk and sat on the corner.

Looking up Lee said, "Can I help you Fred?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what she was like? Was she hot and wild or as dull as the sweaters she wears?" Smiling down at Lee and not realizing his foul mood, Fred's grin was one of his biggest grins.

Setting the file back on his desk, Lee asked, "Whom are we talking about?"

"Amanda is whom we are talking about. I mean I know she has the most incredible legs, which look like they could wrap around a man, so do they?"

"Do they what?" Lee clenched his fists on the desk as Fred stood up to be more eye level with Lee.

"Wrap around you and hang on for dear life? I would think that you would have to put a lot of effort into sparking her fire though, she looks great, but looks don't always cut it in bed. I just bet that it took you quite a few times to put that baby in her. What did you have to do pry her legs open first?" Laughing Fred never saw the punch coming.

Lee picked him up off the floor and then hit him again. This time as Fred fell backwards he fell through the glass startling the Marine at the door and turning to see the problem. Billy and Francine were on their way back to the bull pen when they saw Fred falling through the window and then Lee climbing through it grabbing Fred only to him two more times before the Marine pulled him off of Fred.

"Stetson, Fielder, in my office now!"

Lee walked through the broken glass and headed straight for Billy's office. He knew he went over the line, an agent isn't supposed to physically harm another agent purposefully. He meant every swing he gave Fred.

Fred and Billy came in a few minutes later and Lee stood from where he was sitting in military stance. Fred moved along side of Lee.

"Now would one of you like to tell me what in the hell that was all about?"

"I beat the stuffing out him."

"I can see that, Stetson, now would one of you like to tell me why?"

Smiling Lee turned to Fred and said, "After you, pal."

Fred knew he wasn't going to come out of this as the victim of a pissed off Scarecrow. He swallowed hard and then said, "Today at lunch I overheard Mrs. King talking with her mother about being pregnant and I was just ribbing with Stetson, and he well, Sir, he proceeded to beat the crap out of me."

"Amanda's mother is pregnant, Fielder?" Billy asked. Lee stifled a laugh through a cough, knowing he was still in hot water.

"No, Sir, Amanda King is having a baby and I just assumed that Lee was the father so I was just making jokes with him."

"What kind of jokes were you making about Mrs. King and Agent Stetson?"

"Um, I, um, well, I guess I don't really recall."

"You don't recall how hard did you hit him?" Billy looked at Lee who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it isn't important. What is important is that now you both have a week vacation unpaid by the way for your childish antics as well as a formal letter in your files for your annual reviews. Have a nice day, Fred, Lee you stay a moment."

Lee sat down thinking this was where Billy was going to lecture him on office policy, holding his temper, and just to ignore Fred.

"He said some pretty touchy things about Amanda, did he?" Billy asked when Fred was leaving.

"Yeah, now I know how Jamie felt today. Billy, I understand why you did what you did, you had to. I am not sorry though for punching that piece of crap."

"I know you're not. I don't blame you. Amanda and you have worked hard to maintain a professional appearance around here and you two have. You two also knew that one day it was going to come out that she was pregnant, and with your reputation it was always going to cross someone's mind that you are the father, which you are."

"I know I just thought that we had a little longer I mean she isn't even showing yet."

"Are you going to tell me what Fred said that pissed you off so much or do I have to guess?"

Lee went into his day from the point of picking Jamie up to the fight with Amanda to the fight with Fred in detail. One good thing about being an agent the details are very rarely lost or forgotten.

"Damn, Lee, after that kind of day I am surprised you didn't shoot Fred."

"I wanted to but I knew that would be a lot more to clean up. I didn't mean to punch him through the glass; it just happened he fell that way. I guess that is coming out of my check?"

"Fred's too, I make sure though that Fred pays the majority of it. Lee, you can't let comments like that rule you, you have to keep a level head."

"I know I will try. I will go hand over my files to Francine and leave. I think I am going to go apologize to Amanda."

"Well, you do have a week to do it in."

"Yeah, see ya Billy."

The drive to Amanda's was a humbling one for Lee. He knew more comments would be made about Amanda if they didn't do something about it. Hopefully she would have an answer for him.

Lee walked the path to the door and held his breath as he waited to see who would answer and what mood they were in.

Phillip opened the door and said, "You almost missed dinner, Grandma made burgers when Mom told her you two had a fight and you left. We are still eating if you want to join us."

"Dinner sounds great, that is if your mom will let me eat with you guys again."

"Mom is real forgiving." Lee followed Phillip into the kitchen when Amanda looked up she noticed his knuckles the minute he raised his hand to wave at her.

Standing she walked to him and looked over his hand. "Lee Stetson, what did you do?"

Whispering in her ear he said, "Beating the crap out of Fielder." Then he pulled her into his arms and said, "I am sorry if I over stepped with Jamie, I was only trying to help."

"I know you were, but I don't want you to feel like you have to help with them, they are my responsibility."

Shaking his head, "No, I think in the long run they are our responsibility. I am in your life and I want to be here in your life, the good and bad parts. Speaking of bad parts, uh, Jamie."

"Yes, Lee?"

"You know what I said earlier that it was a noble thing you did and your Principal was wrong for your punishment?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I was only sort of wrong. You had noble intentions in defending your mother, but you did it in all the wrong ways. Fighting is never a solution to defending someone and facing the consequences are just as important as the reason you did what you did."

"I don't get it. I'm just supposed to let these guys call my mom names?"

"Jamie, you are to let a teacher and your mom know what happened. Then let them face their consequences for their actions."

"Sounds like being a coward to me." Phillip chimed in.

"Yeah, well, sometimes learning when not to fight is just as important as knowing when to fight."

"I bet you wouldn't let someone talk about mom that way." Jamie muttered.

"No, I wouldn't and I didn't, but I also just lost a week's pay, work, and a negative report in my file for fighting in the work place. Things like that could have me fired. I love your mom but I love my job also."

Looking at him with wide eye wonder Amanda whispered, "What did you just say?"

"I said a lot of things; would you care to narrow it down?" Smiling he knew what she was talking about.

"Lee, please…"

"Oh, that last part where I said I love my job?"

"No, I think it was a little before that part."

"Oh, where I lost work and pay for the next week?"

"Lee, just slightly after that part." She inched closer to his lips smiling at him the whole time.

Whispering against her mouth he admitted, "Then it must be the part where I said that I love you, really love you."

"Yeah, that part. Oh, Lee, I love you too." Lee bent Amanda back and kissed her completely feeling he was right where he needed to be.

October had Amanda and Lee sitting in the conference room listening as Billy went about assigning new details for the agents. "As always from here on out we have Amanda to help with any research that may need done, just don't all attack her at once. Any questions people?"

Amanda reached under the table to grab Lee's hand and place it on her stomach as everyone began to leave the conference room. Lee looked at her and then a wide dimpled grin spread across his face. Billy and Francine were the last to head out when Francine turned and said, "Hey, what is going on over there you two?"

"Francine, come here quick." Lee said to his friend.

Walking over Lee took Francine's hand and placed it on the small round belly that Amanda was finally beginning to show.

"Oh my word, is that little baby Stetson rolling like that? Amanda, how do you not feel like you are on a roller coaster ride? How far along are you now?"

"In about a week or so I will be five months."

"Oh, that isn't long is it, just what four months to go. Are you ready?"

Standing when Lee allowed her to have her stomach back, she answered, "No, but we already have most of the big items, and I am having a shower in January. Mother just isn't sure what date yet, but you will get an invitation."

A knock on the door made everyone face the woman at the door as she stuck her head in and said, "Mr. Stetson, I hate to bother you but you have a visitor waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"A Colonel Robert Clayton, he is waiting for you in the Georgetown foyer."

The look on Lee's face as he turned to Amanda told her all she needed to know, "You never told him, did you?"


	22. Telling the ColonelOff

**Telling the Colonel…Off**

"Mr. Stetson, I hate to bother you but you have a visitor waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"A Colonel Robert Clayton, he is waiting for you in the Georgetown foyer."

The look on Lee's face as he turned to Amanda told her all she needed to know, "You never told him, did you?" Storming from the room before Lee could even try to explain to her as to why he had never told his only living relative that he was going to be a father was beyond her comprehension.

Lee was stopped from following after her as Billy and Francine both blocked the door to his escape. "Come on, I have to talk to her." Lee pleaded.

"No, you need to talk to your uncle it seems to me, Scarecrow." Billy suggested.

"That is what I am saying he has never met her and if, I, mean when I tell him he is going to come completely unglued at _**MY**_ irresponsibility in this whole situation. I already know that I am a screw up in his eyes, I didn't feel the need to give him more ammunition."

"Did you ever stop to think that after you explain the whole situation, he might be happy to know that you are finally in a happy place with Amanda, her family, and this new baby?" Francine asked.

"I don't know, up until Amanda walked out of this room the only thing I had ever been more frightened of was that man's disapproval of me. I think it was because I never could do anything right. I was only ever a reminder to him that my father wasn't around and I wasn't anything like my father." Lee sat down in a chair and took a deep breath.

Meanwhile, Amanda King was in the elevator heading up to the Georgetown foyer. Her anger at Lee began to make the short ride longer than she preferred. The doors opened to a man in of intimidating stature standing with his arms pressed behind him, in a fashion she had seen Lee stand on many occasions.

"Mrs. Marston, Mr. Stetson sent me to collect his uncle and bring him down to him. He is just finishing with some personal matters at the moment."

"Of course, Mrs. King," she answered as she gave the younger woman a knowing look while handing over the visitors badge to the Colonel.

"Colonel Clayton, I am Amanda King I have worked with your nephew on a few occasions. Please follow me, Sir."

"Never said I was one to turn down an invitation from a beautiful lady," Robert said as he followed Amanda into the closeted elevator. "What kind of contraption is this?"

Smiling she answered brightly, "An elevator, Sir."

Lee, Francine, and Billy were heading out of the conference room as Amanda and Lee's uncle were coming in the doors of the bullpen. Lee could feel his heart racing at seeing the two together and Amanda laughing at something the Colonel had said.

Rubbing her stomach the three heard her saying, "Why, yes I am, Sir, almost five months."

"Well, congratulations, Mrs. King. I am sure that you and your husband are thrilled about this addition to your family."

"Oh, Colonel, I'm no longer married, but the father and I are thrilled more than you could ever imagine at the impending arrival of this baby."

"Oh, well, again congratulations. I see Lee right over there, have a good day." Colonel Clayton walked away feeling sorry for the young pregnant woman, he didn't get the impression from her at first that she was irresponsible.

Amanda watched as Lee stood at attention as his uncle approached him. She saw the nervous energy that formed on his face and shown through in his eyes. It still hurt that he hadn't told his uncle about their baby, but at that moment she could almost see why he didn't.

"Sir, it is good to see you again. What brings you by?" Lee asked as his uncle was close enough to welcome him.

"Is there a place we could talk alone, Skip?"

Lee felt the heat rise on his neck and face at the nickname his uncle had given him as a young boy. Comments like that made Lee feel as if that was all his uncle ever saw, was that little boy and not the man he had become.

"Uh, sure, come on in here." Lee led him into the conference room he had just exited.

Amanda walked over to the desk she was working at, that gave her the perfect view of the conference room. Lee hadn't closed the blinds so she could see in perfectly. She also knew that if she could see Lee than he could see her and then maybe he could get the courage to tell his uncle that he was the father of the baby she was carrying.

"Amanda? Can you help with these files today?" Francine asked, even Amanda knew it was to get her mind off Lee and his uncle in a conference room talking about god knew what.

"Sure, what time do you need them?"

"The end of the day will be fine."

Shaking her head Amanda turned her attention to the files that Francine had just given her and began typing at an enormously fast rate. As Francine watched Amanda, she only hoped she had e=given her enough paperwork.

"Skip, I am only in town for a few days, but I wanted to get together with you. We haven't really had dinner in a while. I was thinking tonight would be great."

"Uh, tonight, Sir really is not a good night. I have plans tonight."

"I am sure whatever little gem has captured your attention can hold off one night."

"I am sure she would, if that was the case, I would have no problem changing plans but I can't. You are more than welcome to come with me and have dinner afterward."

"I didn't come to run some spy game with you. I am in town for a military council hearing and I just thought it would be a good idea to see one another since we haven't in a while."

"Like I said, I have prior plans that you are more than welcome to attend with me, but I am not changing my plans because you decided that you wanted to see me. I am not one of you privates that you can order around and make me do what you want when you want. I left that life a long time ago."

"What plans are so important that you aren't able to reschedule them?" The Colonel demanded.

"I am volunteering at school tonight. It is their Fall Fundraiser and I agreed to help at it. You are welcome to come like I said and then afterward you are more than welcome to come with my girlfriend and her family for dinner."

"When did you start seeing this woman? You hadn't mentioned anyone new the last time we talked, which was what, when you were in Europe?"

"We had only begun seeing each other when I was assigned the European case. It was still fairly new and I wasn't sure if it would still be a relationship when I got home because I was gone longer than I had planned."

"Where is this fundraiser you will be assisting with tonight?"

"Here is the address; it begins at five-thirty. Uh, Sir, there is one other thing I would like to tell you."

"What is it, Skip?"

"Uh, I know that you already meet Amanda King, well, she and I."

"I already know that you two work together. I feel damn sorry for that woman."

Lee looked up at his uncle as his eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the few minutes I was with her, she seemed like a real nice lady. I noticed right away that she was having a baby, when she said she wasn't married, I kind of felt sorry for her. She said her boyfriend was excited but if he was so excited why isn't that little lady wearing a ring to show it?"

"Maybe because he knows that she wouldn't accept it if he had offered her one. Her marriage has only been dissolved about two years and I think she is still pretty shy about marriage. I can tell you for a fact though that her boyfriend is excited about the baby and if he thought she would actually say yes to a marriage proposal, he would ask her. He doesn't want to rush her."

"Rush her? Skip, I don't know if you have noticed or not but they seemed to have already rushed things. Do you know her boyfriend? I mean you seem friendly with her."

Summoning all the courage he had Lee said, "I know him and so do you, you raised him."

The Colonel turned to face Lee at the realization of Lee had just admitted to him and without another word he turned and walked out of the room.

Amanda saw the Colonel leave the room and head for the doors. She also saw the look on Lee's face as the Colonel exited. Standing she followed the Colonel, catching up to him at the elevator. "Sir, I'm sorry, sir, but you have to be escorted through the building at all times."

He turned and faced Amanda saying, "I know how to use an elevator, even if it does look like a closet. I also know how to leave a building on my own."

"Be that as it may, Sir, you still have to be escorted. Those are the rules."

Stepping into the elevator behind him, Amanda listened as he pointed to her growing stomach and said, "You don't seem to follow the rules do you?"

"I try, but no not really. Your nephew did train me after all," smiling at him.

"My nephew, humph, he is a real case isn't he?" He said as he rolled his eyes in a way Amanda had seen Lee do many times.

"I don't know what you mean?" She said innocently.

"I mean he is one of the most irresponsible men I know." Stepping from the elevator, Amanda continued to follow the Colonel.

"So, you're saying that Lee is a failure because I am pregnant?" Amanda pushed passing her badge to Mrs. Marston.

"No, I am saying he is irresponsible because you are pregnant and he isn't stepping up to do the right thing by you."

"Would you be surprised to know that Lee has stepped up in many ways? He has been there for my two young boys, even though he doesn't have to be. They have a father; he is just out of the country. Do you know that I know he wants to ask me to marry him, but he won't because he knows I will just say no at this point? You see, Colonel, I don't know why you hate your nephew, but you raised a wonderful, caring, compassionate man that puts his life on the line every day, just like you, Sir. He might not do it in the same way you do, but he is not irresponsible or reckless. I was mad at first when I found out he didn't tell you, but now I can see why. I would love for you to be a part of this baby's life and your nephew's but not if all you have for him is judgment."

Amanda turned to go back in the building when the Colonel stopped her, "Ma'am, I don't know what kind of con my nephew has put over on you, but ever since he knew the difference between a man and woman he has made it his personal goal to capture the attention of the opposite sex. He seems to be firmly planted in your mind as a great man, but I just see the same wild child that defied me at every turn."

"Maybe if you had treated him like family and not one of you military men, he might feel differently toward you. If you think Lee is a failure then maybe you should think about the man who raised him and his short comings. Maybe Lee is only the way he is because you were the only example he ever had."

Amanda turned away from the Colonel and headed back into the building. She leaned against the door and before she knew what was happening she was crying. Mrs. Marston walked over and placed her arms around her. Within a few moments Lee was exiting the elevator and took her from the matriarch's arms and held her.

"I am so sorry, it was never about you."

"I know. Lee, I love you, you know that right?"

"I do and I love you."

"Lee, will you marry me?"


	23. Fun at the Festival

**Fun at the Festival**

Lee looked at Amanda in complete surprise. He knew she loved him but he also knew that as much as she did love him, she wasn't ready for marriage again just yet and if he was being completely honest he wasn't ready either. He needed more time with her family before he joined them on a day to day basis.

Lee hadn't even had a chance to reply before Mrs. Marston took their attention away from the question. "Amanda King! What in the devil has this pregnancy done to you? First, you get all weepy because that man has no sense in his head, and now you go off and ask Lee Stetson to marry you? Have you thought this through or did that man make you feel like you had to do something? I have no doubt in your love for one another, in the last few months I have seen it grow, but at the same time you two fight on a daily basis over how to handle something as simple as a milk run. I know it is none of my business, but in my opinion neither one of you are ready to be married, to each other or anyone else. Mr. Stetson, feel free to answer any way you like." Mrs. Marston put her glasses back on and went back to something on her computer screen.

"Amanda, I think we should talk about this later, in private, actually."

Amanda wiped the teas from her eyes and nodded as they headed toward the elevator. In the elevator Lee pulled Amanda close and held her, "Don't let my uncle bother you. I stopped long ago letting his disapproval of me affect me. Sure, I would like to have it sometimes, but I just know that I never will. I will never measure up to his standards. Is that what that proposal was all about? I have to be honest you don't seem like a woman to ask a man to marry her."

"I'm not. He made me so mad. I don't think I have ever been that rude to another person in my life, not even Francine has been that rude to me. I just know that you have thought about asking me, but you haven't. I thought I would make it easier for you."

"No, it doesn't make it easier for me. Now we have work to handle today and we can talk about it after the festival tonight. Does that sound okay to you, work then proposals?" Smiling his big dimpled grin she melted and leaned up to kiss him just as the door was opening causing her to jerk away from him.

Amanda spent the rest of the day feeling foolish and not able to look at Lee. She couldn't believe she had asked him to marry her. What was she thinking? She didn't want to get married right now any more than she knew Lee didn't. He needed more time with the boys and her mother before they even thought of getting married.

Before Amanda knew what was going on, Lee walked up to her desk and said, "Amanda, it is time to go. We have to go get your car and family to get to the school on time. You have all those desserts to set up and I have to find out what the boys signed me up to help with."

"You know, I really appreciate you helping out. I know the boys and Mother kind of roped you into it. You could have said no, you know." Taking the finished files over to Francine's desk, Amanda smiled at Lee.

"No, they did not rope me. I told you I didn't have any work related stuff for this evening, so I didn't care to help. It is fine, really." Placing his hand at the small of her back they left laughing forgetting all about the embarrassing proposal from earlier.

Amanda and Lee arrived at Amanda's to see that the station wagon was gone already. They walked into the house to see that Dotty had left a note on the chalk board that Eileen Peters had an accident and they had to go over to the school early and for Lee and Amanda to just meet them there.

"I wonder what kind of accident Eileen had?" Amanda asked.

"I don't even know the woman so I would have no idea. What was she in charge of?" Lee asked as he followed Amanda up the stairs to change clothes.

"The whole fundraiser, she is the guidance counselor at the school. I guess they activated the phone tree until they got someone who could come in and since I wasn't home as of yet, they got Mother, so she must have went in."

Lee watched as Amanda began to change out of her skirt and dress shirt. Turning she looked at him and asked, "What are you staring at?"

"You, I knew I could see the difference in your appearance but standing there, being able to see your growing belly, I am in awe." Lee walked over to her and placed his hands on her. "Your appearance has changed almost overnight."

Placing his hands over her breast he said, "Your breasts are fuller," he kissed the tops of each one. Sliding his hands over her they came to rest on her hips, he got on his knees and placed a kiss on each before sliding down her panties.

Lee picked her up and placed her on the bed and said, "I think we have time for some romance before the fundraiser. It isn't often we are alone."

Laughing she said, "I don't think that has ever stopped us before, if you remember last week in the treehouse. We were nearly caught by Mother and her garden club."

"Yes, we were but her garden club isn't here at the moment. Not to mention, we would never have been in the damn treehouse if you hadn't climbed up there to prove to me that you still could, only to get that stupid football the little neighbor boy threw up there."

Smiling at him she brought her lips to meet his as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the man above her. She felt as his lips kissed behind her ear moving down her neck as his hands moved up her legs opening them to him.

"Lee, this feels wonderful, but we really do not have time for this." Amanda moaned as his hands massaged her thighs.

"It doesn't have to be a marathon to take your breath away, Amanda. Sometimes just a quick slip is all you need." He entered her swiftly and proceeded to show her his point. Ten minutes later, the two were lying side by side breathing heavily, sweat dripping from both of them, and Amanda only able to say, "You put a whole new spin on that, didn't you, but we really need to get going now!"

Twenty minutes later they were walking through the front doors of the school when Dotty practically pounced on them, "Where have you two been?"

"The bridge, Dotty," Lee answered.

"Flat tire, Mother," Amanda said at the same time as Lee.

Looking at one another, switching their answers, then Lee said, "We were stuck behind someone on the bridge that had a flat tire."

Waving her hands Dotty said, "Oh, well you're here now. Amanda, I need you at that cake walk before the Donaldson's start a food fight. Please send Mr. Donaldson over to the Spinner game. Lee, Phillip and Jamie are both waiting for you in the gym. They are fighting over who gets you first."

Laughing Lee said, "Yes, Ma'am, I will go take care of that right away. See you two ladies later." Lee walked off to toward the gym feeling happy. He didn't think anything could take that feeling from him at that moment. Walking toward the gym he found the boys at a table that had face painting.

"No, I asked him first, so he is going with me first?" Phillip was telling his brother.

"That makes no sense. He should go with me the first hour because you have him signed up for the dunk tank and I have him helping with the kissing booth."

"Phillip, you never said anything about the dunk tank, I don't have trunks with me." Lee said as he walked up on them.

"We have new trunks for all the people in the tank. Everyone will get twenty minutes in the tank and then you are given ten minutes to change afterward. Then the adults change out. Whoever gets out of the tank gets to take over for the one taking the tickets. Then after you have helped for an hour you get to help Jamie at his booth, which will give you ten minutes to get to his booth."

"Did I hear something about a kissing booth? Does your mother know that you signed me up for a kissing booth?" Lee asked Jamie.

Jamie looked at Lee looking out of the corner of his eye and downward, "Not exactly."

"Oh, boy, I think either way you two are setting me up. Okay, I will go with Jamie first because he makes a great point about me being all wet. I wouldn't want to get anyone wet that didn't willingly go into the dunk tank. I will see you in an hour. I will take tickets when I first get there and be one of the last ones in the tank. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, Lee." They answered in unison as Lee walked off with Jamie heading toward the kissing booth.

Amanda stood near the entrance to the room that they were using for the cake walk. She was taking tickets as students and adults stood in the circle to try to win the cakes. She was surprised when she saw her mother giving one of the school tours, explaining what the funds were being raised for, when she saw Lee's uncle in the mix of the tour. Not knowing where Lee was or why his uncle was even there, she felt her blood pressure rising. This was not the place for World War Three.

Phillip walked up and handed his mother a ticket, "Phillip, honey, where is Lee at the moment?"

"With Jamie at the kissing booth, Mom, please don't be made at him, he didn't know what we signed him up for."

Smiling at her oldest son she couldn't help but laugh, "I bet he is really worried about what I will say about that, isn't he?"

"I think they are both sweating bullets." Phillip said as he took his place in line for the cake walk.

"Amanda, did I see Phillip go in there?"

"Yes, why Mother?"

"I just hope he doesn't bring our own cake home again this year like last year. Where did Lee get put?"

"At the moment, he is at the kissing booth; Jamie signed him up for it." Amanda made it a point to let the tour group hear that Lee was at a kissing booth because a nine year old led him there. She noticed how Robert Clayton didn't miss the remark or his response to it. _Was that a smile _she thought?

"Mrs. Donaldson, could you please watch the door for me?" Amanda asked as she took the Colonel by his arm and then asked him, "Why are you here, to berate Lee some more or to judge my parenting skills?"

"I have no intention to do either. My nephew gave me this address and told me he would be here tonight. He also said I was welcome to come and then have dinner with his girlfriend and her family afterward. Am I to take it that I am no longer welcome?"

"No, Sir, you are welcome to be here. You are also welcome to come to dinner with Lee and my family, but I will tell you right now, if you do anything to make him feel bad about our situation, you will not be welcome."

"Mrs. King, I can assure you I have no intentions to show my nephew or your family any disrespect. I am actually looking forward to this evening. Now, where can I find my nephew?"

"Right this way, Sir." Amanda took him by the arm and led him toward the kissing booth. When they got to the area where the booth would be in the gym, Amanda noticed that there was a rather long line. Walking with the Colonel on her arm, she walked to the front of the line to see that Lee was indeed the reason for the backup.

"Exactly how long are those kisses lasting, Stetson?" Lee looked over from kissing the young blonde to see Amanda with one hand on her hip and the other intertwined with his uncle.

"Skip, I really have to thank you for inviting me, I wouldn't miss this for the world." The Colonel said laughing hysterically at his nephew.


	24. Yes or No

**Yes or No**

Colonel Robert Clayton looked at his nephew and couldn't help but laugh. "Well, they have you in the right booth don't they, Son?"

Amanda joined in saying, "Looks like it to me, Sir."

Giving her a scolding look Lee asked, "Since when are you two so chummy with each other? Next."

The blonde that had just been kissing Lee held up four more tickets as Lee took them Amanda said, "I am so glad you out grew your blonde phase. Just try to remember you are only at this booth for about an hour and then you go to the dunk tank."

The blonde turned to Amanda and said, "You mean after this he is going to get all wet?"

Smiling back at her Amanda said, "You bet he is."

Lee didn't feel as comfortable with his partners answer as she seemed about it. "Well, then I think I will just hold on to my tickets for later."

"Mom, you are ruining my booth. I have Lee here because I know he will bring in the money, now will you and my sister go and leave us men to our work please?" Jamie said pushing his mother away and then continuing on with his ring master announcement of Lee.

"Jamie, I think you have plenty of takers. I just hope Lee has plenty of Chap Stick and antibiotics." Leaning over to whisper into Lee's ear Amanda continued, "Remember who you are leaving with tonight."

"Always, I always know." Lee smiled and winked at her as he turned to see a girl of about twelve with braces smiling up at him.

Amanda and Robert continued to walk around the festival talking.

"Mrs. King, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I misjudged you and my nephew. I plan on telling him that as well. I have only met a handful of his girlfriends before and I have to say not one has ever stood up to me the way you did today for him. I know accidental pregnancies happen; I just assumed being older and hopefully wiser Lee would have been more careful with you."

"You know you sound a lot like my mother. She tore into Lee really bad until Lee reminded her he didn't do this," rubbing her belly, "all alone, Sir. I was there and I actually hold most of the blame on this. Lee and I were being responsible, only I failed to remember that I had been on some medication that affected my birth control. I have no doubt that if I had remembered that little fact then this wouldn't even be up for discussion."

"Lee really looked like he was having a good time at that booth."

"I'm sure he was. Most of the people in that line were girls from the school and their mothers. Lee knows the difference in how he kisses them. He knows the difference in how he kisses the older ones as well, or at least he better."

"My question is this, if you two care for one another why are you not planning a wedding?"

Laughing gently Amanda responded by explaining, "Well, we might one day, but for now, Sir, we like it how it is. This is still new and even though we are great friends and work very well together, which by the way you cannot tell my family what we really do. They still think we work for a film company and we are going to keep it that way for as long as we can."

"I understand the meaning of classified information. I just didn't realize that my nephew meant his life. I raised him the only way I knew how. It wasn't how Jennie and Matt would have done it I am sure, they spoiled that child rotten. We all did until their death and he had to grow up."

"Sir, he was five. How do you ask a five year old to grow up?"

"I didn't get Lee until he was seven, so I thought he had enough coddling and stopped all of that."

"Sir, he was still young. Look at my children they aren't much older than when Lee came to be with you and they still need reminded that they are important and loved. I think you two may butt heads more than you would if you both weren't so stubborn to be the one who is always right. You cannot always be right, Sir."

"In my business I cannot afford to be wrong, Mrs. King."

Patting his arm she said, "Lee isn't a business, he is a person, and people need to be shown affection and love from the people raising them. It makes a difference."

"You told me today that Lee puts his life on the line for others every day, he shows respect to you and your family, his co-workers, so Mrs. King, where did I go wrong?"

"Sir, don't get me wrong, you taught him respect of self and others that is very true, but you also taught him how to hide his emotions. Never allowing him to express himself or to believe he was entitled to the happiness that his parents had. Everyone is entitled to that, even you."

Lee walked up to Amanda and his uncle asking, "Amanda, do you know where Phillip is? He has to show me back to my next station."

"Sure the last time I saw him he was chasing Tommy around the gym with a lasso he must have won at the Spinner game. They just made the announcement for a change at the dunk tank, so he should meet you over there. How was the kissing booth?" She asked smiling wide at him.

"Give me a room full of angry Russian agents and me with no weapons any day of the week. I do not ever want to work that booth again!"

Laughing she said, "Oh, but you looked like you were having so much fun, Sweetheart."

"Funny, Mrs. King, very funny. Please tell me these ladies cannot hit a target with a ball? I already feel weird having to get into swim trunks."

"Oh, come on now, Skip, where is your sense of adventure?"

"I have had and continue to have plenty of adventure in my life as it is, I don't think getting all wet for a bunch of horny housewives is on my bucket list of things to do. I already feel as if I have been molested by some of these women. Who was that blonde?"

"She is a whole a lot of adventure that makes your past girlfriends look like turtles running through molasses. It will be fine, Lee, look here is Phillip now. He can take you to your next adventure."

"You will pay for this later, Amanda King!" Lee whispered in her ear as Phillip pulled him toward the table to pick a pair of trucks out.

"One can only hope, one can only hope!" Amanda responded as Lee was pulled from her area.

Lee was staying pretty dry at the dunk tank despite the well paid effort of the blonde that wanted to suck his eyeballs out through his mouth earlier. She had already used her original four tickets to try and dunk him, not to mention the twenty more tickets she went and bought to try.

Amanda walked up to them and said, "Heather, dear are you having some trouble with the dunk tank? It seems to me that Mr. Stetson is still dry, even though I could have sworn I overheard you saying something about you being the one to get him all wet."

"Well, Amanda, I don't think you could do any better in your condition and all, but by all means here try these out on me."

"I would love to, thanks." Amanda took the three balls in her hand and smiled at Lee. He knew he was in for it. He knew she knew how to pitch. He had seen her practice with the boys.

"Be nice, Amanda." Lee said through his big wolfish grin.

"I will be as nice as I can, but you know how your child rules my emotions, Lee."

"His child," Heather stated right as Amanda threw the first ball, missing.

"Well, yes, his child. How did you think I got in this condition anyway, Heather?" Amanda threw the next ball missing again. She saw the relief Lee felt as it missed the target.

"Amanda you only have one ball left, are you sure you can hit the target? Can you see the target?" Heather asked her.

Amanda turned throwing the final ball stating, "Heather, I see more than you think I can." The ball hit the target dead center and the alarm went off just as Lee felt the hitch undo then the next thing he knew he was under water. Rising from the pool soaking wet Lee was grateful that the Festival was over. He got out of the tank and grabbed a towel from the very person who had dunked him in the first place.

Heather stood staring appreciatively at Lee as he wiped himself off with the towel Amanda handed him as he got out of the water. Then she stood in utter shock as Lee grabbed Amanda pulling her into a giant bear hug attempting to get her all wet as well.

"Well, I am going to change and then we can get to dinner, I am starved!"

"Oh, me too, I feel like I haven't eaten all day." Lee looked at Amanda as she said this. "What? I do feel like I haven't eaten all day."

"Amanda, dear, you had a very big breakfast before work." Dotty stated.

"Mom, you said Lee was taking you to lunch after your meeting, didn't you?" Phillip asked.

"Mom, you take a lunch box of snacks for throughout the day, did you have any of those?" Jamie chimed in.

"All I said was that I felt like l hadn't eaten, I never said that I hadn't. Now, Sir, were you driven here or do you need a ride to the restaurant we are going to?"

"I would love to ride with you and your family if you don't mind."

Smiling she said, "Mother, Phillip, Jamie, this is Lee's uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton, he will be joining us for dinner."

"Hello, Colonel." Dotty said extending her hand to his.

Phillip and Jamie waved hello and then began to fight as to who would be sitting in the front seat. The fight quickly ended at hearing Lee from behind say, "Neither of you will. I believe that your mother and grandmother will be in the front while the two of you will be in the back like always. Colonel, you can ride with me, if you like."

"That would be very nice."

The ride in the family car was filled with questions about Lee's uncle from everyone. Amanda answered the best she could. "Now, hold on a minute. Lee and his uncle have a very touchy relationship. The Colonel wasn't very happy today when he found out about this baby, so he and Lee may have some very tense moments at dinner. We have to give him time to get used to all of this just like you all had to. Lee will be nervous and with them alone in his car it could already be World War Three when we get to the restaurant. Boys, I want you two on your very best behavior."

"Okay, Momma."

Amanda didn't know it but she hit the nail on the head about the conditions going on in Lee's cars as the driver guided the suburban streets of Arlington.

"Where are we having dinner at?" The Colonel asked as Lee maneuvered out of the crowed school parking lot.

"Um, well, it is a place where Phillip and Jamie picked out. This is kind of their night so they got to pick."

"I just hope it isn't one of those silly places where one has to fight a mob to eat from a buffet and then has an overly abundant of noise from a play area."

Lee swallowed and said, "It is exactly that kind of place. A lot of families enjoy going to places like that. It is a nice treat for the kids and then the kids get to burn off some extra energy before heading home. This place has everything you could think of to eat. The play area is actually in a separate room from the dining so you don't hear the games and kids while you eat."

"I asked Amanda but I want your side. If you both care for each other so much why there is no wedding being planned?"

"Sir, I know you don't approve of my life style, but never the less it is my life and I like it the way it is. As I told you earlier I never mentioned Amanda when I met up with you in Europe because it was still new, and I feel it still is. Marriage is something I take extremely serious. There has only been one person I have ever considered marriage for and she married some other guy. Amanda has been married and was for a long time, but it didn't work out and I for one do not want to rush her into another marriage when she isn't fully ready for one. If we got married now we know it would only be because of this baby and not because we love one like a husband and wife should. Now if and when we ever do marry, we will let you know."

"Son, love is love. Marriage is something you work at like anything else. You will have your good days and you will have some bad."

"How would you know anything about marriage?" Lee fired off at his uncle.

"I may not have ever married, but I have seen good marriages in my life. Your grandparents had a good marriage. My mother and father had a good marriage and after he died, your grandfather and she had a good life. He took me on as his own son, he didn't have to, but he did. Then your dad was born and UI had a little brother, it could have been worse. Then when he went off and married your mom, I was surprised she was able to tame him. He was a bit of a romancer."

Lee looked at his uncle and said, "You have never said anything about my parents to me before. It was like you wanted me to forget all about them. They were gone and I just had to move on."

"No, I never wanted you to forget them, but I will tell you it wasn't always wine and roses with them two. They could fight like cats and dogs if both felt they had a point to make and it was better than the others point of view. Half the time they were working for the same goal, but both wanted to be right that they never saw it. I even remember them having an argument about you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you weren't even here yet. I don't even know if they knew you were on the way. Your mother and father decided they were ready to have a family and of course my brother wanted nothing to do with the idea of having a girl. He said that girls needed a big brother to protect them. Funny fact, your mother had to remind him that she was an only child and thought she handled herself pretty well before and after meeting up with him."

"When did they find out I was on the way?"

"I think it was about two weeks after that fight, trust me there was more to it than what I told you, but it just goes to show where you get your stubbornness from; both of them."

"I just thought I got all my bad habits from you."

"Lee, you are more like them than you realize. A lot of who you are comes from them and a lot of who your child will be also comes from them, as well as Amanda and yourself. I just want you to be a person your child will be proud of."

Pulling in the parking lot, Lee found Amanda and her family waiting by the door. Smiling he said, "I think my child or future children will be proud of the man I am. I just wonder if you will ever be proud of the man I am, for me and not who you think I should be."

Crossing the parking lot the two men joined the awaiting party. The first thing Lee did was place his hands on Amanda's face, kissed her deeply, and then said, "No. No I will not."

Smiling she said, "Good answer, Stetson."

"A good answer to what question, Amanda?" Dotty asked.

"Oh, I asked Lee to marry me earlier today."

"WHAT?!" was the unified question from the other four dinner companions as they entered the Pizza Buffet.


	25. Dinner, Nightmares, and Baby Names

**Dinner, Nightmares, and Baby Names**

Dinner conversation began with Dotty asking, "Amanda, did you really ask Lee to marry you?"

"Yes I did, Mother, but I did it to prove a point. I have had so many people tell me that I am in some way not being a responsible adult by being pregnant and not married. I know how Lee feels about me but I also know that he isn't any more ready for marriage than I am. I thought if I at least got the question out of the way then everyone would just be quiet about it."

"Why ask him if you wanted him to say no, Mom?"

"Jamie, you might not understand this but I wanted him to say no because I never want Lee to feel he has to do anything he isn't ready for." Looking to Lee she said, "Jamie, would you want Lee to be around all the time as my husband and your step father if he wasn't ready for that?"

"No, I mean, I like having you around Lee, but only because you act like you want to be with us, not just mom."

"I do like being around all of you, but I want to get to know you guys and your grandmother better. Not to mention your mother and I are still trying to get this dating thing right. I mean it is never easy to date someone you work with, we have to separate our time out of work with when we are at work."

The rest of dinner consisted of Lee and the Colonel catching up. Amanda and Dotty refereeing the boys as Phillip tried to get Jamie to hurry up and finish eating so they could still have time to play. Once they were gone the Colonel turned his attention to Amanda.

"Mrs. King, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier. I never meant any disrespect to you or my nephew in speaking of your lack of responsibilities to one another in this matter."

"Oh, Colonel, you aren't the first one to say that Lee and I were irresponsible. It didn't offend me in the least."

"Well, it sure as hell offended me. How are you so calm and at ease with all the things that have been said about you since this became public knowledge around work, the boys' school, your neighborhood?" Lee steamed.

"Lee, why should I get mad at what some people, that has no control over my life, say? Yes, I admit that I was hurt by the way Mother took the news, but she was just as shocked as we were, but she overcame it and is now very happy. I am a divorced woman, with two children, who was very attracted to a wonderful man, and as luck would have it was attracted to me as well. I am no way sorry that I am having his baby and if people want to have an opinion about my life than they can, it will be their faults not mine or yours. I am very proud to be having your baby."

"I love you, you know that right?" Lee said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I do and I love you." Amanda said as she kissed him back.

Forty minutes later the boys showed up, loaded with tickets to turn in for prizes. Amanda and Lee went over to the counter with the boys to help them pick their prizes out.

"Your nephew is a very special man. I am glad Amanda and Lee found one another."

"Well, I just hope my nephew doesn't mess it up. Your daughter is a very nice lady." Robert stated flatly.

"Why do you think Lee would mess it up?" Dotty asked in confusion.

"His track record, for one, he really isn't known for sticking around. Although, I would have to say that I would like to see him prove me wrong with this one."

Taking his extended arm Dotty laughed and said, "Records were meant to be broken, Colonel, I think he just might prove you wrong."

Lee walked Amanda and the boys to the car opening the door for her. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off work for the next two days. Why don't you take this time and spend it with your uncle? I think the two of you need this time together. I don't have another doctor's appointment for a couple of weeks."

"Are you telling me to stay out of your life for two weeks? You know that isn't going to happen, right?"

"No, all I am saying is that your uncle is going to be in town for a while and you should spend some time with him."

Hugging her close he said, "Okay, I can do that. At least I got to feel her kick today." He said rubbing his hand over Amanda's abdomen. At his touch, the baby started to move again making Lee smile brightly.

"She knows me."

"Of course, every girl knows her daddy's touch. You think it is a girl?"

"I think it is a girl and will be extremely surprised if it is not. I have a ton of Karma just waiting to kick in and God I hear has a sense of humor."

Lee told the boys and Dotty goodnight then leaned in for a kiss from Amanda before shutting her door for her. He walked to his car and left the parking lot, heading toward back toward the city.

"You know you are going to be in town for a while, you could stay with me, and I have an extra room."

"That is okay, the hearings I am going to are close to my hotel. I would like to spend some time with you if you want while I am in town."

"That would be great. I would like that, Sir."

Three nights after the family dinner, Amanda tossed and turned as she once again had the nightmare where Lee was raising their daughter and her sons with another woman. The screams woke everyone in the house and had them running into her room to make sure she was okay.

"Amanda! Amanda, wake up." Dotty said as Amanda continued to toss and turn.

Hearing the fear in his mother's cries, Phillip picked up the phone and dialed Lee's number, not knowing who else to call. "Lee, Mom is having nightmares, she won't stop crying."

"I'll be right there." Lee sat down the file he was going over and put on his shoes while grabbing his keys. Ten minutes later Lee was walking in the door, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the top. He heard Amanda telling the boys to go back to bed that she was fine.

"Amanda, what is going on? Phillip called me worried about you." Coming into the boy's room where she was covering Jamie up.

"Lee, I'm sorry. It was just a bad dream. I'm fine really. Haven't you ever had a nightmare before?" She walked over to Phillip and gave him a kiss before pulling his covers over him.

"Momma, you have nightmares a lot lately. I was scared, am I in trouble for calling Lee?" Phillip asked.

Smiling, Amanda stroked his hair and said, "No, but I wish you would have waited before calling. Lee could have been working."

"I wasn't working. This latest film is at a standstill for the time being." Lee was checking on Jamie while Amanda continued to talk with Phillip. "You okay, Jamie?"

Whispering Jamie said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It just gets scary hearing her scream like that. It is happening a lot more often."

"How often does she have nightmares?" Lee asked in hushed tones so as not to be heard.

"At least three nights a week, worse the times you are on location."

"I know I was on location a lot before but I haven't been on location for weeks now. All my assignments have been local. Does she say what they are about?"

"No, she doesn't talk about it. She just tells us she is fine and sends us back to bed."

"Okay, I'll see if I can help. Get some sleep, Sport."

Lee checked on Phillip before heading down the hall to Amanda's room to wait as Amanda checked on her mother. She shut the door and turned the bedside lamp on. "I'm so sorry Phillip called you."

"Don't be, I wasn't sleeping. I had only been home about an hour anyway. This latest case is crazy."

"You look tired." She said as she sat on the bed facing Lee as he paced in front of her.

"I am, but I'm more worried about you. What was your nightmare about?" He asked as he looked toward her.

Shaking her head and looking downward she brushed off his question, "It was nothing. It was just a dream, they aren't real."

"No, they might not be real but they do represent something. Does this have anything to do with our jobs and what we do? Do you want to tell your family the truth about it?"

"No, no, I am not ready for them to know what we really do. The dream…" She began biting her nails.

"…nightmare." Lee interjected as he sat taking her hands in his own.

"The nightmare has nothing to do with work. It is silly really." Amanda leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Amanda, if it is so silly than just tell me about it. Maybe if you talk about it, you will stop having nightmares."

"It is only the same one, over and over." He could hear the frustration in her voice.

Seeing his face she knew he wouldn't give up, taking a deep breath she said, "Okay fine I'll tell you." Placing her hands over her abdomen she slowly started explaining to Lee. "It is like I am just observing, no one sees me. I am in a bedroom, watching this little girl color. You come in, talk to her, she gives you a hug and calls you Daddy. She drew a family picture and wants to show Mommy only it isn't me in the kitchen making dinner, it is someone else."

The tears begin to fall from her eyes as she continues, "She calls her Mommy and then you send her out to play with her brothers, Phillip and Jamie. They just have raked a big pile of leaves that she jumps in and they yell at her. It is what they yell that shocks me the most, they call her Amanda. It is like you named her that because I wasn't there for her."

Lee pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried. After a few minutes he said, "Hey, I can see where you might have had those fears in the beginning, with your history. Everything is going fine this time though. I know we have those tests next week, are you worried about the tests?"

"No, I understand why I have to have amniocenteses, because I took my birth control for so long after I became pregnant. I understand that is going to be uncomfortable. What if I have harmed our baby, Lee? What if I did something that will not let her or him have the life they should?"

"Well, we deal with it and make the necessary adjustments. If he or she needs extra care then we get it. We are going to love this child no matter if it is one hundred percent or not. I am more worried that you think you won't be here to see our child grow up."

"Why else would you name her Amanda if I wasn't here?" Amanda accused him.

Pulling her closer he said, "You are here and you are going to be here to see her or him grow and color pictures for you to cover the fridge, just like you do with Phillip and Jamie. Do you know we haven't even talked about names for the baby? We are going to have to name her something."

Lee adjusted his hold on her, slipping his shoes off to get more comfortable with her in his arms. He rubbed her arms and spoke softly making her laugh at some of the wild combinations of names he came up with.

"There is Josephine Marie, Emily Ann, Elizabeth Dorthea, Jacob Daniel, Lester William, oh, wait, I know, Franklin Wilkes." Amanda laughed harder the more names he put together.

She still laughed as she told him, "We could name her after Francine."

"Why would we name our daughter after Francine?" The thought of it made Lee raise his eyebrow at her.

"I don't know, she is a pretty good friend, even though she shows it in a rather odd way." Amanda defended.

"Do you really want your daughter to be named Francine Stetson?" Lee pointed out.

"Oh, I see your point, but the names you came up with have to be just to make me laugh. You can't be serious about those names are you? I was thinking that if we had a boy we could name him Matthew Hamilton, and if we had a girl we could name her Victoria Lee."

"Amanda, all those names has a meaning to me, what do they mean to you?"

"Well, I think if we had a son it would be nice to honor your parents by giving him their names. Since Jennifer isn't a very good name for a boy, I went with her maiden name. Your name is Lee and that is very special to me, but I always liked the name Victoria ever since I played her for that case."

"I remember that case, I almost lost you then."

"I'm still here as you keep reminding me."

"I love those names. I think that they work very nicely. So, we know what we are going to name our child." Lee began to yawn and settled closer to Amanda. Amanda snuggled closer into Lee as they continued to talk late into the night.

Amanda and Lee was awaken as Phillip and Jamie shook them asking, "Can one of you please come and make our lunch for school. Grandma isn't back from her walk yet and the bus will be here soon. She told us to let you two keep on sleeping, but she isn't back yet."

"Okay, I got it." They both said sleepily and in unison. Sitting up in bed they looked at the other and realized that Lee had spent the entire night in her bed.


	26. Opening a Can of Worms

**Opening a Can of Worms**

Dotty ran in the back door just in time to see Amanda and Lee working in sync fixing the boys' lunch. She watched as Amanda made the sandwiches, handing them to Lee who then placed them in the bag while adding the fruit and chips.

"Have a great day, fellas. I love you." Amanda said as she kneeled down to give and received a kiss from both boys as they ran out the door just in time for the bus.

Lee walked over to her and helped her stand back up. "You may have to think of a new way to give them a kiss goodbye. In a few months I assume this kneeling thing will be a bit more difficult."

"I am so sorry they woke you two. I tried to get back from my walk as soon as I could but that Edna Gilstrap was just full of nosy questions." Dotty said.

"It was fine, Mother, Lee and I have work anyway. He needs to go home and get ready for his meeting." Amanda reminded him.

"Uh, yeah, I should go and get ready or I think Billy will have my head on a platter." He went upstairs to get his things from Amanda's room. When he came back down Amanda handed him a travel mug of coffee and leaned up to give him his goodbye. "See that goodbye kiss was a lot easier than the boys."

"I will see you in a little while." Lee said and then said goodbye to Dotty as he headed for the front door.

"Amanda, I have a question for you." Dotty stated as she fixed her own cup of coffee.

"Sure, Mother, what is it?" Amanda responded as she began making their breakfast.

"Do your nightmares have anything with Lee?"

"He is in them, but it was more to the point that I wasn't in them. I guess with this baby I have been worried more."

"Why?"

Amanda wondered if now was the time to tell her mother about her job and what they do. While she stood debating it Dotty said, "Fine, just stay quiet and don't tell me anything."

"No, I was just trying to find a way to explain my worry. Mother, let me finish this and then we will talk while we eat."

"Okay, then I will go and take a shower while you finish up here."

Ten minutes later Amanda and Dotty were sitting down to breakfast. Amanda took a drink of her orange juice, really wishing she had the coffee, but she was cutting back on that for the time being because of the baby.

"Okay, Mother, there is something you need to know. I…"

"Amanda, is something wrong with you or the baby? Is that why you are having nightmares?"

Patting her hand she responded, "No, Mother, we are both doing great according to the doctor. I need to tell you that right before Joe and I divorced I got pregnant."

"Amanda, I don't understand if you got pregnant for a third time with Joe then where is the baby?"

Amanda looked down away from her mother's confused stare and said, "I had to abort the baby."

"What? I don't believe it. You don't believe in abortion. Why would you kill an innocent baby with your husband but then chose to have another one with a man you aren't even married to?"

"I had to, it was an ectopic pregnancy. If I hadn't I would have died, Mother. So when I first found out about this baby I became worried that it would happen again. It didn't thank goodness, but it really had me worried. Then I began thinking what if something happens during delivery, what if I am not around to see this baby grow up? So my nightmares have been about me not being there, my three children were being raised by Lee and some other woman, whom my daughter called Mommy. It really scared me."

Dotty listened to her daughter as she revealed her secret and fears to her. She was surprised Amanda had never told her before about the lost baby. "Amanda, you said the doctor said everything was fine and that you and the baby are doing well, right?"

"Yes, but the next time Lee and I go to the doctor I have to have tests done to make sure the six weeks I was still taking my pills didn't hurt the baby. They have to stick a needle in through my bellybutton and extract fluid to test for problems with the baby. Mother, Lee can't stand doctors and the thought of needles terrifies him. I think he would rather face a hundred Russian agents with no weapons than see them stick me with a long needle."

"Amanda, first of all if Lee isn't able to be in the room while they do the test, I will be. Secondly, why on Earth would Lee be in a room with Russian agents?"

Amanda took a sip of her juice and hanging her head saying, "Mother, Lee works for the government, not a film studio."

"That is crazy Amanda, if he worked for the government then you would work for the government and I know you are no spy."

"He prefers intelligence operative to spy." Amanda sat and looked at her mother waiting for her response to this news and when Dotty didn't say anything she probed further, "Mother, did you hear what I said?"

"I heard you, I just don't believe you. You were always imaginative as a child, why would your adult life be any different?"

"Mother, I'm not joking. I don't want the boys to know though."

Waving her hands in the air Dotty exclaimed, "Well, of course you don't, why would you? No wonder you are so worried about not being here for your child, Amanda you cannot put yourself in danger."

"I sit at a desk all day, take notes in meetings, and file case work at the moment. I don't think I am in any real danger, except from a paper cut."

"What happens after you have the baby?"

"I will be given more formal training and at times help Lee or Francine on a field case. Mother, most of what I do when I help is gather information, type up notes; I am very rarely in danger. I am only a civilian worker. I can only help with so much on any case because of my clearance level."

"Why are you telling me all this now if you are hardly ever in danger?" Dotty asked trying to steady her hands as she picked up her coffee cup.

"I want you to know because you are my mother and I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"Do you carry a gun?"

"No, heavens no, Mother, I don't even know how to really hit yet. I told you I was just starting some of my training and then well, I got pregnant so that had to be out on hold until later."

"Amanda, okay, so how did you get into this business?"

"Lee, he wasn't kidding when he said we met at the train station and he asked me to help him with his assignment. It just wasn't for a documentary."

"So you don't do anything dangerous?" Dotty asked again.

"Not at the moment."

"Could you ever tell me if you did?"

"To a point, but a lot of what we do is classified and I could only give you a general idea about what it was, not a play by play, are you okay with that?"

"No, not really, but as long as you and my grandchildren are safe then I will have to be. You will be safe won't you?"

"Of course, Mother. Now let's finish our breakfast, I still have to get ready for work."

They finished their breakfast then while Amanda went upstairs to get ready for work, Dotty picked up the phone and dialed IFF.

"International Federal Films, how may I help you?"

"I need to leave a message for one of your uh, directors."

"Which director would that be, ma'am?"

"Lee Stetson, could you please tell him to call Dotty West as soon as he can today?"

"Yes, ma'am, does he have your number?"

"Yes, and let him know I have his number too." Dotty slammed the phone down.

Francine held the phone out from her ear as she heard Amanda's mother slam the phone down just as Lee was walking in to the bullpen. "Morning, Francine, wow what is that look for?"

"Your future mother in law just slammed the phone down on my ear."

"My what, I am not getting married."

"Oh, come off it we all know that you two will get hitched someday, I didn't say anytime soon there Casanova. I think you are in some kind of hot water with Amanda's mother. She said for you to call her, not Amanda I am assuming, at your earliest convenience, then when I asked if you had her number she said you did and that she had yours. Whatever could you have done this early in the morning to tick off that woman?"

"Waking up in her daughter's bed?" Lee mentioned off handily.

"What?"

"Scarecrow, Francine, my office, NOW!" Billy stopped any further conversations between the two as he ordered them into his office.

An hour later was his meeting was ending with Billy; Lee stepped out into the bullpen to see Amanda hard at work translating tapes. Walking up behind her he placed his hand on her growing abdomen and kissed her cheek.

"That is very unprofessional, Stetson. Oh, I need to talk to you when you get a chance." She wanted to let him know that she had told her mother about their jobs after all and wanted to warn him before his mother pounced him.

"Okay, just let me return some calls real quick and then we can talk."

Nodding she went back to her transcription as Lee walked to his desk and dialed Amanda's house. "Hello, you wanted me to call? Is everything okay?"

"No, Mr. Spy man, everything is not okay. I want to talk to you about what you have done to my daughter?"

Looking over at Amanda he knew he had a look of shock on his face, but he was lucky she wasn't looking at him to notice. "Okay, I can be there in twenty minutes."


	27. Closing the Can

**Closing the Can**

Twenty minutes later, Lee was knocking on the front door of the King/West home and deciding what was going to happen to him when he entered the house. Dotty opened the door without saying anything turned and left Lee in the open doorway.

Stepping in and closing the door he followed Dotty to the family room where she was sitting on the couch. He sat in the chair opposite of her and waited, he waited for what seemed like hours instead of minutes before she said, "Tell me Amanda lied to me this morning. Tell me that what she said about you and her and your jobs are not true. Tell me that now Lee."

"What did she tell you?" Lee asked but he already knew the answer.

"That you and her work for the government, just not documentary films, instead it is spies and Russians."

"Well, not all of the people are Russian, most are, but not all." Lee said in a very business-like voice that raked over Dotty's nerves.

"Damn you, Lee Stetson, how can you be so calm?"

"I am calm because I have to be. I have to keep my head on straight at all times or people die. I have to maintain control to maintain lives. I can't go off halfcocked and ready to blow, not anymore. There is too much at stake in my life now to act foolishly."

"Why do you do such a dangerous job then?"

Taking a deep breath Lee shrugged and said, "It is a job that needs doing and I do it very well."

"Why bring Amanda in to it?"

"I was running for my life and I knew that if Amanda helped me then the job could get done, the bad guys would stay after me, and she would be out of harm's way. I never intended to see your daughter again after that, which was until my boss hired her as a civilian and then I had no control over her working for us."

"She told me she is out of danger, is that true?" Dotty asked her eyes filled with so much fear.

Smiling Lee said, "Amanda is perfectly safe. She is in the office and she will be there for a while. She hasn't even had any real formal training; she is really limited as to what she can do at all." Lee hoped his explanation was enough for Dotty, because at that moment all he could think about was how much danger Amanda was in from him when he returned to the office.

"She wasn't planning on telling the boys and I agree with that."

"I agree also. I don't think this is something they are ready to handle. I could see telling them when they are a bit older and more mature. I was surprised that she even told you. You know that you can't tell anyone, no one, about what we do."

"I understand. I really don't think she intended to tell me. She was telling me about the tests she has to have done and how you hate needles then how you would rather be in a room full of Russians unarmed before seeing that big needle go into her. Oh, Lee, you would let me know if Amanda was ever in danger wouldn't you?"

Pulling her in his arms smiling at her ramble he said, "I will always tell you as much as I can where Amanda is concerned." Lee held her a few minutes while she composed herself.

"I feel so foolish crying like this in front of you. I mean when Amanda told me this morning, I guess I was in shock and then I just got mad at you for getting her into it all. I will be fine as long as I know she will be fine, I mean, she is my baby girl."

"I won't let anything ever happen to her." Lee hoped his reassurances could convince himself as well, thinking of all that they had already been through before she got pregnant.

"You can't promise that and you know it." Dotty pointed out.

"No, I can't, but I can damn sure do everything in my power to protect her."

"Well, Lee, that makes me feel better at least. I know I can't change her mind, but at least I know she won't have to lie to me any longer."

"I have to get back to work, I will see you later." Lee stood and as soon as he got back in his car, all he could see was the whites of his knuckles on his steering wheel, imagining his girlfriend's pregnant little neck in his hands as he choked her.

Storming into the bullpen Lee headed straight for Amanda's desk only to find her not there. "Where in the hell is she?" He shouted looking around the room. None of the agents wanted to let him know that Amanda had walked in right behind him and was directly behind him.

"I mean it! Well in the hell is Amanda King!"

"I am right behind you. What has gotten into you?" She sat the folders that she had been carrying on the desk as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't you act all innocent. You know what you did this morning. Are you going to tell me you didn't do what we both know what you did?"

Francine couldn't help herself, "Lee, you are starting to sound like her."

"Francine, can it! This doesn't concern you."

"Then maybe you should go someplace else and work this little squabble out, instead of every agent on duty at the moment."

"We can't, Francine." Amanda stated.

"Why not, Amanda, no one wants to hear your fights."

"I just mean that Lee has an important meeting with the Vice President in thirty minutes, he needs to leave if he wants to make it on time." She stomped away from him. Lee didn't let that dissuade him he followed after her.

Catching up with her in the hall he grabbed her arm asking her, "Well, what do you have to say?"

"I have nothing to say to a crazy man! When you stop acting like a horses'…"

"Really, you think I am being a horses' ass do you?"

"I don't think I mentioned what part of the horse you were." Amanda folded her arms over her chest.

"Amanda King, I am so mad at you right now. Why would you tell your Mother?" Lee spat out as Amanda hit the button to the elevator.

Amanda's face went white and she looked down to avoid his eyes. She wanted to be the one to tell him what she had done and explain it all to him.

"How did you find out?" She asked quietly.

"Your Mother left me a message before I had even gotten into work to call her. When I did, her calling me Mr. Spy man gave me a good indication." He pulled her into the elevator with him as he continued talking, "So, in light of that, I went to talk to her. She was really upset."

"She seemed fine when I told her and still seemed okay when I left for work. I wonder when she got so mad about it all."

"The minute you told her I got you into all this!" Lee said waving his arm around as much as he could in the converted elevator. "Do you really think she was going to upset you after telling her about the tests you have to have done? She is worried about you! Hell, everyone is worried about you! I just wish we could get through one day that deals with work without you doing something stupid!"

Lee stormed from the elevator while Amanda stood staring after him. Without saying anything Amanda turned and went into the elevator going back down to the bullpen. She walked to her desk and grabbed her purse from the drawer ignoring the voice of Billy behind her calling her into his office.

"Desmond, what did you do?"

"Don't look at me this time. It was "wonder daddy" that did it."

Three hours later Lee slowly walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk. He went to start on the report from his meeting as he looked over toward Amanda's desk. He was surprised to see that she wasn't there. Thinking she was just at lunch he continued his work.

Billy walked in and stopped at his desk, "Did Amanda ever come back from this morning?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was just out to lunch." Panic began to settle in his stomach.

"Lee, she left right after you and she was pretty upset. Francine said that it was something you did. What did you do?"

Knowing the look that crossed Lee's face Billy could only assume that Lee had said something very insensitive to her.

"Lee, what was the last thing you said to Amanda today before you left?"

Running his hand over his neck and loosening his tie Lee mumbled, "Something about her doing stupid things at work."

"You called your pregnant girlfriend stupid? Something that we all know Amanda is not, is that what you are saying to me?"

"Possibly could have come off wrong."

"Scarecrow, how in the hell is that a possibility. Do you have any idea where she is?" Billy asked.

"How the hell should I know? I have only been back in this office for about thirty minutes. Let me try her house."

"If you mean Amanda she isn't at home. Her Mother called and left a message for her to bring home Vitamin C and grapefruits." Francine handed him the message.

"What did you tell her mother about where she was?" Billy asked.

"I just said that I thought she stepped out for lunch. I wasn't about to tell her Mr. Perfect here pissed her off and she just left on her own."

Lee rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks, Francine. Well, I suppose this report can wait. I will go look for her."

Lee slowly walked toward the elevator racking his brain as to where she would go. He went to all the spots that related to anything they had ever done together. After four hours of driving and looking he went to his apartment. He walked in to find her shoes and purse by the front door.

He walked through and found her in his bed asleep. Lying down on the bed next to her, he could tell she had been crying and he knew that his comments were the cause of her pain. "Why can't I ever say the right things around you?" He said as he swept his fingers gently over her cheek. "Hey, I know you are awake, why don't you open those big beautiful eyes and talk to me?"

"Maybe I am just too stupid to figure that out on my own?" She said rolling on her back to face him.

"I know, I know, I said that but I never meant it. I don't think you are stupid at all."

Helping her to get into a sitting position Amanda said, "Then why on Earth did you say it? That is the most hurtful thing you have ever said to me, and you have said some pretty hurtful things before."

Standing up and pacing he said, "I was just so mad that you went and told your mother about what we do after you telling me you weren't ready to. Then I get called to your house by your mother to get lectured and questioned about why I brought you into the job, how safe are you, can I really protect you?"

"What did you tell her?"

"What was I supposed to tell her? I did get you into this; I have also tried to get you out of it."

"Not real likely to win that one are you?" She said with her arms folded over her chest.

"No, I told her that you are safe with what you are doing now, later I will protect you as best I can, but even she knew I couldn't promise that something won't happen to you."

"Lee, I know you don't think I am stupid, it just really hurt to hear those words come out of your mouth. You are the one person that is supposed to have my back and the first time something really doesn't go your way, you bail, or at least that is what it feels like. I never intended to tell Mother, it just sort of happened. I can't change it."

Sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and taking her hand in his, Lee said, "I know and I do have your back, I was just blindsided, and I don't like that. I can't control every situation I will ever be in; I would have just liked a little warning."

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about before you went and made your phone calls. I wanted to tell you before Mother had a chance to corner you, I guess that fell through."

"You don't say. Amanda, why are you being so calm and understanding about all of this now? I know how badly I hurt you."

"I am, well was, hurt. Then after I thought about it, I looked at it from your perspective. Mother can be pretty hard on a person when she wants to be. I just thought she would be mad at me more than you. I called her and told her that what she did was wrong, that she should have waited for both of us to be there. She can't just blame you, I took the job that as offered to me, and no one twisted my arm. I also told her that after you and I had a chance to talk that I would be home."

"Amanda, am I forgiven?" Lee asked leaning closer to her.

"For now, you can get mad at me if you want, just don't ever call me stupid again."

Leaning in to kiss her he pulled back and said, "Never will I ever call you stupid again, I promise."

Pulling him closer she kissed him tenderly, which became a much deeper passionate kiss. "Amanda, if we start this now, I don't think you will get home to see the boys before they have dinner and go to bed."

"I think you are right about that. I think we need to hold off on this any way, at Least until after the tests."

"Right, let me walk you to your car."

Lee walked her back to her car and then his own. Heading back to the agency Lee decided to finish the work he never got to do that day between Dotty, Amanda, and the Vice President. Lee began to wonder as he drove toward the lights of DC if he would ever get any sleep before the baby arrived.


	28. Holidaze

**Holidaze**

Amanda and Dotty sat at the kitchen table deciding on the menu for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the baby shower. "Mother, I am just trying to figure out why we have to decide all of these now. I mean Thanksgiving I understand it is two weeks away, but Christmas and the shower both now too?"

"Amanda, dear, in a few weeks are you really even going to feel like making out a menu, much less even cooking?"

"Mother, I am not helpless. I am pregnant not dying. I can handle making a menu when the time comes." She said laughing.

"Yes, I know. I am just saying in a few weeks if you don't have to do it, won't that be better?"

"Sure, okay, Mother."

"Will Lee's Uncle Clayton be in town for any of the holidays?"

"I'm not sure you can ask Lee tonight when he picks me up for dinner. Okay, so which menu do you want me to make?"

"I don't want you to make a menu I want you to make a guest list for the baby shower." Dotty instructed just as the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Okay, Mother, I will get started on that."

"Dean, it is so great to see you!" Amanda heard her mother exclaim as she started the list for the baby shower.

"Thank you, Dotty, is Amanda home? I didn't see her car."

"Right in here, her boyfriend borrowed her car his was, well; he is waiting on his new one." Dotty wasn't sure she even understood how Lee's car ended up over a cliff when he was working undercover at the car show event with Amanda the week before.

"Amanda, look who is here."

Looking up from her list she stood and said, "I heard, Mother. Hello, Dean it is good to see you again."

Looking at her rounding belly Dean waved his hands and said, "It apparently has been longer than I thought."

"I didn't know when I last saw you that I was pregnant. I am due late February." Amanda explained.

"Do you know what you are having?" Dean inquired.

"No, Lee and I want to be surprised."

"I want to know." Dotty stated flatly.

"Mother, not again. So, Dean, what brings you by?" Amanda said rolling her eyes.

Laughing at the two women Dean continued, "I wanted to hand deliver my wedding invitation to you and your family. I also wanted to know when a good day or night would be for you to meet my fiancé."

"Well, I don't work a lot next week. I am helping with a charity event with my friend Gale, you remember her."

"Yes, which charity is this one, you do so many."

"This one is to raise money to help train guide dogs for the blind."

"Sounds interesting, I'll see if we can't generate some press for it at the station."

"That would be great, now let me get my calendar and see if we find a date that the four of us could get together." Amanda pulled her calendar out just as Lee was knocking on the back door.

"Lee, come on in." Amanda yelled without even looking up.

"How did you know it was him?" Dean asked.

"The same way I always knew when it was you knocking, hello, sweetheart." Amanda leaned up to give Lee a kiss on his cheek as his hands automatically went to her back and stomach.

"Lee, I would like you to meet Dean McGuire, Dean, this is Lee Stetson." Amanda explained without looking up from her task.

"Hello." They said in unison while shaking hands. Lee looked over at Amanda and asked, "What are looking for?"

"I'm looking for a date." She said going back to her book.

Raising his eyebrow he said, "Will I do, or do you have some other man in mind?"

Dotty, Lee, and Dean all laughed at the statement, while Amanda deep in her task never really paid attention to his comment.

As Lee's words fully sunk in she looked up, slapping his shoulder, she said, "Keep making statements like that and I will need a new date to take with me. Dean wanted us to have lunch or dinner with him and his future wife; so, I am looking for a date where we are available at the same time since I am off a lot right now."

"Oh, okay. Well, you know my schedule better than I do, so just let me know. So, Dean, when is the big day?" Lee asked.

"We will be getting married right after the New Year. Collen wanted to wait for the holidays to be over but still as her family will already be in town."

"Sounds like a plan, a nice way to start the New Year." Lee said.

"We thought so too. Do you two have any plans to get married?" Dean inquired.

"No." "Not yet." Amanda and Lee answered respectively.

Amanda looked at Lee as he said the words, 'not yet' and began to wonder if he had started thinking about marriage in more serious terms. She knew she still wasn't ready but the baby rolling around in her belly as Lee rubbed made her start to believe more and more every day.

"Dean, how is Thursday for dinner for you two?" Amanda asked.

"Thursday for dinner would be perfect, Amanda. I will call you later with the restaurant." Leaning over he kissed Amanda on the cheek and she returned her own.

Dean left and Amanda looked over at Lee who was looking away making a cup of coffee, "Lee, are you okay with having dinner with Dean and his fiancé?"

Turning he smiled at her saying, "If we are both available and it is important to you, than I can deal with it."

"Lee, I don't want you to deal with it, I want you to go and enjoy yourself." Amanda said looking to the ground.

Turning her face to look him in the eyes, he said, "Amanda, I am kidding. Dinner with Dean and Colleen will be fine. So how are you and this one doing?"

"We are doing great. I am just still waiting to hear from the tests we had done."

"You should be hearing from them soon, right?" He asked taking her in his arms.

"Yeah, so um, how is work?"

"Fine, don't worry about the office; you will have plenty of typing and transcriptions waiting for your return. When do you come back?"

"I only work two days next week because I am helping my friend Gale with a charity event. That is why I was looking for a night we would be available. I really feel like I am talking in circles."

"Well, in Lee's defense he wasn't here when Dean asked when you were available. He only came in to the conversation part way through." Dotty said sipping her tea.

"True, Mother, but it is more than just this, I really feel like I have just been repeating myself a lot lately. It is like I am in a fog or daze. I know I am not but I don't know, maybe it is just pregnancy brain."

Lee stopped his cup from reaching his lips as he asked, "Pregnancy brain?"

Dotty patted him on the arm and said, "That is when a pregnant woman's brain goes all fuzzy at times. Don't worry it clears up around the third hour of labor when she begins to cuss you from here to the far reaches of the planet."

"Good to know, thanks for the information. Amanda, what are all these papers?"

"Oh, Mother wanted us to make the menus for Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners as well as the menu for the baby shower."

"Thanksgiving is two weeks away, I get that, but Christmas is a month away and the baby shower isn't even until the beginning of the year I thought."

"I know but Lee the holidays are a crazy time of the year. I know that you don't think so, I mean buying scarves for everyone instead of thinking about the present at Christmas and watching games while eating chips. We have to actually plan things around here; we are having a lot of people here this year."

"Who all is going to be here?" Lee asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Well, for the holidays, we will have Mother's sister, Lillian here, Joe will be here at Christmas this year, you are invited; also," as she began to fidget with her fingernails, she whispered, "The Colonel might be here."

"Colonel Robert Clayton? That Colonel?" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, Lee, he is family now and as such whether he shows or not he is welcomed and invited." Amanda defended.

Hugging her Lee kissed her neck and said, "I understand perfectly, just don't be disappointed if he puts work first and doesn't show up."

"He sounds like someone else I know and love."

"I will be here as long as I am not on the duty roster and have to work. I usually am working, you know."

"That is because you are the one that puts your name on the roster to work; I have seen you do it."

Smiling Lee said, "Guilty as charged. Are we still on for tonight for the movie and dinner?"

"Yes, the boys are going to a friend's tonight and Mother has a date."

"Great, well, I am going to go back to work and I will see you later." Standing up he leaned over and gave Amanda a deep kiss with promises for later, then with no other thought he leaned over and whispered to her round belly, "Daddy, will be back later, be good for Mommy. I love you." He kissed her belly and then as he turned to leave he said, "Amanda, I love you too."

"I love you too Lee, see you tonight."

Dotty came back in the kitchen and said, "Can we finish up now with these menus?"

"Yes, Mother, let us please get this done!" Laughing the two sat and finished up just as the boys were coming in from school.

"Do we have any cookies, I'm starving!" Phillip begged.

"No, you two have fruit for your snack today and you need to get your homework done before you go over to Danny's for the night." Amanda scolded as Phillip went to grab the cookie jar.

"Mom, homework on a Friday, come on, can it at least wait until tomorrow when we get back?" Jamie asked.

"Well, if you put off your homework then you can just do you chores for tomorrow today."

"Deal!" The boys shouted in unison, each reaching for an apple to eat.

Thursday evening Amanda stood pacing her kitchen as she waited for Lee to come and pick her up. She had been so preoccupied since Gale had disappeared on Tuesday from the charity event. She had asked Lee to look into it but he said he could only do little since it wasn't an Agency issue. He had kept his promise and continued to look but as of that afternoon he still hadn't any new information. He was at the moment on his way to her house from leaving one of his contacts that might have an idea.

Lee didn't even knock he just walked in the back door and dreaded the news he was about to give Amanda. "Lee, did you hear anything?"

"I don't think you are going to like what I have to say, but I have given all the information to the local authorities and they assured me they will follow up on it."

"Oh, gosh, what is it Lee?"

Sitting her on the couch he watched as her expression went from worry to terror as he explained that it was a good possibility that Gale had been taken in order to sell. "She may have already been sold, we just don't know."

"Human trafficking, that is a federal matter isn't it? That means you can officially look into it, right?"

"Only if it is confirmed, but that is a matter for the FBI, not the Agency." He hated that he couldn't give her the answers she needed or wanted from him. Hopefully a night out will make her feel better a little.

The drive to the restaurant to meet with Dean and Colleen was one of silence. Lee wanted to console her, but he didn't know how in this situation. He was thankful that she only worked that one day at the event. He didn't want to think about what he would do if she had been taken and sold.

Dinner was pleasant and Amanda even found herself distracted from the news of earlier as Colleen spoke of some of the wedding details. "Amanda, I have to be honest Dean is teasing me like crazy over the honeymoon, he will not give me one clue as how to pack."

"Maybe that is the clue in itself, Colleen, maybe you don't to pack anything." The two women laughed as the two men looked at Amanda and her shocking statement.

"What, you know you both were thinking the same thing." Amanda said as she took a drink of her ice tea. All four started laughing and the rest of the night seemed to move toward a happier way of thinking for the two agents.

The week before Christmas Amanda got the call from the doctor telling her all her tests came back with no foreseeable problems with the baby. "Now, nothing is one hundred percent, but the tests that we checked for all showed perfect healthy results. We should have no problems in delivery or after."

"Thank you, doctor."

Lee, Dotty, and the boys came in the back door from the yard when they found Amanda sitting on the sofa crying.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Lee asked and was at her side before anyone else could get to her.

"The doctor called with the test results. Oh, Lee." She pulled him into her arms and allowed him to hold her as all her fears that she had been holding in fell in the form of tears all over his shirt.

Assuming the worst Lee braced himself for the results and problems that their child would be challenged with. "Amanda?"

"The baby, well, the baby is perfect. Nothing I did harmed the baby. It is really going to be okay."

Dotty and the boys excitedly hugged Amanda and Lee as they sat together on the couch. In all the excitement the baby began to move in wild rapid movements and Jamie yelled out, "Hey, the baby just kicked me."

"I would too but they won't let me, Wormbrain." Phillip said.

"Enough, fellas, we have a lot of things to do to get ready for next week. Lee, did you ever hear from your Uncle?" Amanda asked wiping her eyes and standing.

"Uh, no, he is going to call either me or you to let us know if he can get a flight out. Kind of ironic isn't it?"

"What is, Sweetheart?" Amanda asked.

"That an Air Force pilot, a Colonel at that and he can't get a flight booked for travel." Lee said as he stood. He took Amanda by the hand and said, "I will be back in the morning about ten, is that oaky?"

"Ten is perfect, unless you just want to stay here tonight?" Amanda whispered in his ear while walking toward his car.

"That sounded like a suggestive proposition, Mrs. King." Lee accused.

"Yes it was. What do you say, Stetson, why don't you just get your bag out of the trunk and stay tonight?" Running her fingers over his chest she was making it difficult to leave. He resisted the urge to give in to her, but he had some things he had to take care of and if he stayed much longer he would lose his resolve and stay.

Kissing her he pulled back and said, "I'll compromise, I leave tonight and come back in the morning and I stay all night on Christmas Eve. Deal?"

"Really, you are willing to stay overnight on Christmas Eve?" She spied him from the corner of her eye as if he had just grown a third eye.

"Yup, I sure am." He answered with a huge dimpled grin.

"Okay, you are off the hook tonight, but I had a special time planned."

"Oh, right I could see how that could work with your mother, boys, and aunt all in the house tonight. Nice try, I will see you later. Love you."

"Love you."

Amanda went back into the house not knowing that as soon as Lee made it to the park he pulled over in his car and sat crying. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he didn't cry. The last time he cried was five years old and he was being told that his parents were gone and not coming back. He picked up the phone and made a call, "Please, I have to talk."


	29. Resolutions

_Amanda went back into the house not knowing that as soon as Lee made it to the park he pulled over in his car and sat crying. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he didn't cry. The last time he cried was five years old and he was being told that his parents were gone and not coming back. He picked up the phone and made a call, "Please, I have to talk."_

Driving toward Amanda's the next morning, Lee thought about the night before on the phone with his uncle. Twenty-four hours ago Lee Stetson, international intelligence operative, was reduced to sitting in his car, on his phone, crying and begging his one and only relative to talk. Colonel Robert Clayton realized what it took for his nephew to make that call.

"_**I don't even know where to begin. I feel foolish; you didn't raise me to break down. I just didn't know who else to call or talk to. Usually, I just go to Amanda, but I can't now." Lee stated as he stared into the park in front of him.**_

"_**I didn't raise you to run from things either, but I would love to know why all of a sudden you can't go to the one woman that has broken through all your barriers and not to mention you are having a child with. You didn't do something like cheat on her, did you?"**_

"_**No I didn't and by the way thanks for the vote of confidence. A few weeks ago Amanda had to have this horrible test for the baby. You see, she didn't know she was pregnant for the first six weeks and continued with her birth control pills and she thought she might have hurt the baby. The doctor called with the results today."**_

"_**Oh, God, Son, what is it? Is everything okay?" Concern for his future niece or nephew etched all over his face, Lee was touched.**_

_**Smiling he said, "Everything is fine according to Amanda. The doctor gave the baby a full clean bill of health."**_

_**Letting out a breath Robert said, "Thank God, it sounded much worse."**_

"_**I know and I automatically told Amanda from the beginning that we would handle anything that came up. After the test though, I put it out of my mind, I think so I wouldn't go crazy waiting for the results. I was in the backyard when she got the call. We came in from outside and she was sitting and crying. Of course I thought something was wrong and then she told me everything was perfect, the baby was fine and then it hit me."**_

_**Robert thought he knew the answer but he asked anyhow, "What hit you?"**_

"_**That in two months there is going to be this person on the planet that will need and depend on me for everything, but I can't do it."**_

_**Robert sat thinking as what to say to his nephew without sounding like a jackass. He said the only thing he could, "Lee, of course you can and let me tell you why."**_

Lee rang the doorbell at Amanda's at nine forty five and as Dotty opened the door she was surprised as two large bouquets of flowers were hiding the man behind them.

"What on Earth is all this?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"This is just some flowers for you and your sister." Lee leaned in and gave Dotty a kiss on the cheek.

"Lee, thank you, but what about Amanda? No flowers for her?"

"I have a different present for Amanda. This is just an early Christmas present for you and your sister. Where is Amanda by the way?" Lee asked as he looked around for Amanda.

"In the kitchen baking up a storm, she has already made three pies and now working on cookies. To be honest I don't think we have the kitchen space for the desserts if she keeps this up."

Lee walked into the kitchen quietly standing as he watched as Amanda busied around the kitchen. "Hey, slow down, Christmas is still a few days away."

Turning and smiling at Lee, all Amanda could think of in that moment was if she would ever be able to look at him without losing her breath. "Oh, Lee, I know I just need to get this stuff done so you can take it in to the office for me tomorrow."

"Oh, well before that why don't you come and sit with me so we can talk." Lee said as he pulled her to him and led her to the couch.

"This sounds serious, is everything okay?" Amanda was suddenly beginning to worry.

"Everything is fine, but they weren't and I want you to know that they will be from now on."

"Lee, I don't understand what or when weren't things okay?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at his glowing appearance.

"Amanda, things for me haven't been alright since you had those stupid tests. I have gone home every night, either from work or here, thinking that the worse thing possible was going to be wrong with the baby. I was terrified that we were going to be told that our child was going to have something detrimental to their development and I really wasn't sure how I was going to handle that news. I was scared for how you would handle that news, your mother or the boys for that matter."

"Lee, things are okay with the baby though, so what's the problem?" She asked while taking his hands in hers.

"That is exactly what I am talking about. I was so scared that I wasn't thinking about how to react if the news was good news. I didn't think that was possible for my life. That I was involved in something outside of work that wasn't a screw up."

"Oh, Sweetheart, why didn't you tell me how worried you have been?" Amanda said as she felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't want you worrying any more than you already were. To be completely honest, when I left here I had to pull over at the park and broke down. I couldn't pull it together."

"Lee, Sweetheart, why didn't you call me? I would have come to you and talked to you. Is there anything else you are worried about?"

"Yes, more than I thought, but I did call the Colonel to talk to him. I told him about the tests, the results, and I told him that in two months a baby would be in the world that would be dependent on me. I told him I wasn't ready and couldn't do it."

Amanda sucked in her breath, "What are you telling me? I thought you were happy about the baby? I guess it doesn't really matter, I have done this before."

"No, you haven't and neither have I, if we are being completely honest. This is completely different than when you and Joe were married. He was here to help you. He wasn't twenty minutes away in his own place while you got up in the middle of the night to change or feed the baby. He was here if you just needed some time to take a shower. I am not here. I am across town in Georgetown. I go home every night and what will I miss; her first words, steps, laugh? Tell me how do I get that?" He explained more calmly than what he felt at that moment. He needed that calm as he prepared to move toward his next question for her.

"You don't have to miss anything, Lee. I mean, you could just move in here and then you won't miss any more than any other parent when at work." Amanda and Lee turned to the voice coming from the kitchen.

The two turned to look at Jamie standing and facing them. Lee smiled at Jamie for his innocent acceptance and then asked, "Why would you think of that as an option?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and said, "No kid needs to grow up without their parents in their life if they really want to be. I know how much you want to be around the baby and you should be."

Jamie turned and went back out with his brother and friends in the backyard to continue to play ball.

Lee watched as the young boy walked out and he felt his heart break for Jamie. They were alike in that they both knew what it was like to grow without a father.

"Oh, Lee, you are going to be a part of so much with this baby. You are not going to miss anything if you aren't right here in the house. I am never going to keep you from the baby."

"I know but after talking to the Colonel I realized that I was completely wrong about certain things. My fear wasn't from not being with the baby because I knew you would never allow that to happen. My fears were coming from not having you in my life." Lee stood and then knelt on one knee before continuing on, "Amanda, I know that I can be a big screw up at times. I have been callous and harsh with you at times, in my defense it was because I didn't want you hurt or worse. I need you in so many ways in my life. You are going to be the mother of my child and I couldn't have asked for a better partner in that faction of my life. I can't see my life without you in it. You are my best friend, my lover, and I was wondering if you would give me the honor of being your best friend and husband for the rest of your life. Amanda King, will you marry me?"

Amanda sat in silence as she glanced from Lee to the ring he held in front of her and she knew that this was the man she had been waiting to hear those words from. He was the man she knew she couldn't live without. This was the man she wanted and as she watched the emotion play in his eyes as he spoke, she felt his child moving with every word he uttered.

"Amanda, can you please tell me what you are thinking." Lee said.

"Yes, of course I will marry you." Lee's smile shown brighter than the lights on the Christmas tree as he took her in his arms letting out a loud yell that Amanda swore came from his toes; prompting the family to come racing into the family room with the embraced couple.

"What on Earth is going on here?" Lillian asked before her sister even had the chance.

"Nothing much, Aunt Lilly, Lee asked me to marry him and I said yes." Amanda answered while she wiped tears from her eyes.

Later that night as Lee drove home he remembered the enduing conversation with his uncle the night before.

"_**Lee, of course you can and let me tell you why. Now, son, you know as well as I do that you hide your feelings because that is what I expected from you. This woman has opened you up and all that you hide is coming out. You are so like your father, he didn't want to share things until Jennie. You are scared to love her. You have all you need to raise that baby, it is called Amanda. You are a fine man, but you are better with her. If you are calling for advice, I would say marry her. Marry her because without her you are incomplete not because you are having a baby with her. Marry her because she is the first and last thing you think of when you get up and go to bed at night."**_

"_**I know that is what I want, but what if I ask and she says no? Besides I don't' even have a ring for her."**_

"_**Yes you do. I left your parents wedding band set at your place the last time I was in. It is in your closet on the top shelf in the entry way. I don't think you will ever get her to tell you no. She is just waiting for you to admit to being ready. No, I don't think you two were ready when all this first came to be, but I know you are now. Lee, I love you, son, but I think it is time for you to just trust in someone."**_


	30. The End

**The End**

Amanda walked around the kitchen, locking windows and doors as she did every night. She walked into the dining room jumping and holding her chest as she saw Lee sitting having a drink at the table.

"Lee, what are you doing? I thought you went to take a shower."

"Hey, come here, I didn't mean to scare you. I did take my shower I didn't see you when I got out and I came down here to see if you needed any help. Where were you?" Pulling her to his lap and rubbing her large belly.

"I was reading the Christmas story to the boys in their room. It is the one kid tradition that they don't roll their eyes at anymore. I know they don't believe in Santa Claus anymore, but they still let me have the dream, if you will."

"Well, next year, they can help us share the dream for this little one. Are you sorry we didn't find out what we are having?" Lee pulled her hair to the side placing kisses on her neck as he talked.

Closing her eyes to the sensations he was evoking, Amanda just murmured, "Mm um."

"Um, no, well I think we should go upstairs, get in bed, and see if we can pull off some Christmas romance with your family in every nook and granny of this house." He wiggled his eyes at her making her laugh and blush slightly.

Standing up Amanda turned, took Lee by his hands, as she lead him up the stairs to her room. Shutting the door and locking it she faced him pulling his white tee shirt over his head. Slipping her fingers in the waistband of his sleep pants, Amanda slid his pants down leaving Lee completely exposed to her.

"Now this doesn't seem exactly fair. Here I am in nothing and you are completely covered up." Lee said as he led her to the edge of the bed. Reaching his destination, Lee stopped her and lifted her arms above her head as he removed her nightgown. Looking at her, he couldn't believe that so many things had changed in his life in just one year.

"You know that day in my apartment when I carried you to my room?"

Smiling she said, "I think I recall that day. Why?" Amanda leaned up to place a kiss on his neck.

"Why did you let it happen? If you would have said no I would have understood. I would have hated it and more than likely pouted some, but you didn't."

Laying down on the bed and facing each other, Amanda said the one word Lee didn't expect, "Love."

"Love, Amanda? Are you telling me it was love even then?"

Taking a deep breath as she looked him in the eyes she whispered, "I wish I could say it was at first sight but it wasn't. I saw how handsome, strong, and smart you were, but you Lee Stetson are like a very expensive wine, an acquired taste."

"Gee, do I say thanks now or on our honeymoon?" Lee said while laughing at her analogy.

Kissing his lips she huskily whispered, "Please take it as the compliment it was intended, my love. I have to admit that as soon as I acquired you, I couldn't get enough of you. Hence the reason, that I could be in this delicate condition; now how about we stop all this talk and work on that Christmas cheer. I love you, Lee Stetson."

"I love you, Amanda King, Merry Christmas."

The rest of the night was a dance of slow, tender lovemaking as if it were their first time. Each taking their time touching and exploring the other as if they hadn't already memorized every part of the other, until falling into a sound sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Christmas day was filled with laughter, cheer, and nothing like Lee could ever remember. He had tried so hard the last few weeks leading up to the holidays to remember any part of a Christmas with his parents. His only memory was the smell of cookies, cakes, and peppermint oil. His father used to joke that the peppermint oil was the only reason that his mother was as sweet as she was. That would earn him a few hours of silence from his mother, but Lee never remembered her staying mad at him. She was like Amanda or Amanda was like his mother, he wasn't sure about that one.

"Lee, are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Sure, just thinking about a few things, what did you need?"

"I was just telling you that my dad is here now. Were you and Mom telling him about your engagement?" Jamie continued to keep his voice down.

Laughing slightly Lee answered, "Yes, Jamie, we are planning on announcing it before dinner after everyone gets here. This has got to be the hardest secret your mother has ever had to have. She isn't very good at secrets, is she?"

"I'm not good at what, Scarecrow?" Amanda smiled at her future husband as her ex came up behind her.

"Scarecrow, what kind of nickname is that?" Joe asked.

"Well, Joe, let's just say he has the perfect nickname because heaven knows he doesn't always use his brain."

"A-man-da."

"I know." She turned to go set the table but with Joe being so close to her she had a little trouble navigating around him.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you two are only having one and not twins? I do not remember you being this big with the boys." Joe commented as he stepped out of her way to let her pass.

"I think it has to mainly be water weight because the doctor says I haven't really gained a lot of weight."

"So, Lee, have you two found out what you are having so you could pick names?" Joe asked.

"No, we didn't want to know, but we have picked out the names. If it is a boy we will name him Matthew Hamilton, and if it is a girl Victoria Lee."

"Those aren't your normal names are they?" Lillian asked as she came in to refill her glass of egg nog.

"No, but they have meaning for us, so I guess that is all that matters. I am going to see if Amanda needs help." Lee left and as he went into the kitchen he saw Amanda holding her stomach and a terrifying look of pain on her face.

Running to her side he asked her if she was okay.

"No. Something isn't right."

"Dotty, Lillian, Joe, get in here!" Lee yelled.

The three came running in the kitchen as Lee was spouting orders to them. "Dotty something is wrong, call an ambulance. Joe, don't let the boys see her like this, it will scare them. Lillian, I need you to make sure everything is turned off and locked up when you guys come up to the hospital."

"Lee, is mom okay?" Philip asked as he had heard the way Lee called for the adults.

Looking at him about to answer, Joe did it for him and he was grateful. He needed to concentrate on his future wife and child.

"Your mom is not feeling well, Grandma is calling an ambulance so she can go get checked."

"Is she going to lose the baby?" Tears formed in his eyes as he looked to his father for guidance.

"That is why Lee is going to have her checked to make sure she and the baby are okay."

A few minutes later Lee told everyone to meet them at Parker General. He took his place in the ambulance with Amanda. He couldn't touch her while the paramedics started her an IV and asked her questions.

Lee sat and prayed as they asked their annoying but important questions. He needed to hold her hand; she needed to know he was there. She needed to know she wasn't alone.

They arrived at the hospital, Amanda was rushed in and before Lee had a chance to say anything he was ushered to the waiting room. What felt like hours were only mere minutes as a nurse came back and grabbed Lee by the arm and said, "Scrub up, Daddy."

Lee was speechless as he was guided to the operating room where he saw Amanda on the table with a gown on and her feet in stirrups, legs spread apart.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Lee asked as he stood next to Amanda's head, taking her hand in his.

"We seem to be having a baby."

"The baby isn't due for two months. Isn't this OW! Amanda, I need that hand I am left handed."

"Then you have the baby shoot out of your body, Damnit!"

"Okay, Amanda, your water broke right after getting here, now let's get this baby out in the world and get it taken care of. I need you to start pushing."

"Already, are you sure Doctor?"

"Uh, Amanda, push for me, you can argue the point later." He said and Lee noticed it was the first time he hadn't sounded like a teacher reading a fairy tale to her. Lee could feel his blood pressure rising with every squeeze of his hand.

The next thing Lee remembered was the doctor announcing the arrival of the baby and then as soon as they got the baby settled in the NICU, Lee and Amanda would be allowed to visit. Lee was about to ask if everything looked ok as the monitors began to go insane and then the Doctor let out a line of swear words that Lee didn't think even he knew.

Lee looked at Amanda who looked as she was asleep when he heard the doctor say, "Get him out of here now!"

Lee was then escorted from the room and ushered back to the waiting area, where he was greeted by everyone. He was bombarded with questions, but he didn't even have answers except one, "Jamie, you got your sister." At what cost, he thought silently.

"Lee, how is mom?"

"I don't know, they took Victoria up to the NICU and said as soon as we were allowed to visit they would take us to her. The next thing I know I am being thrown out and not being told anything."

Twenty minutes of silence left the group to their own thoughts as the doctor suddenly appeared in the doorway, removing his cap, covered in blood.

"Oh, God! Doctor, how is my daughter?" Dotty asked.

"Dotty, Amanda is fine now. I can't tell you why she went into pre mature labor; it happens with the best of pregnancies, but what shocked me the most was when she began to hemorrhage. She lost a lot of blood but we were able to save her. She is going to have a hard time for a while. This takes a while to bounce back from. We had to give her a lot of blood."

"Can we see her and Victoria?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I will allow it, but I can only allow two people in the room at a time and for only about five minutes. I will allow a little longer with the baby, but not much longer. Lee you will be allowed to stay with Amanda all night and you can visit the baby anytime. We just have to get you a matching bracelet."

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, who do you want to visit first?"

Lee looked up and as much as every bone in his body was telling him to go to Amanda to balance his world back out, he knew the place he needed to be was with his child.

"I want to see Victoria. Doctor, will she ever have another baby?"

The doctor looked to the floor before saying, "No, even if she could I wouldn't recommend it. Victoria is her last child."

Lee just nodded as the doctor took the others to Amanda's room as he headed for the NICU area. He showed his bracelet to a tiny redhead, her nametag read Jennie.

"Let me introduce you to your daughter. Here is a list of the rules of everything you have to do when entering and leaving the unit. I understand she has a grandmother and two brothers here as well?"

"Yes, they are with Amanda right now."

"Okay, they have to follow the same rules. Now let me explain what you are going to see. You daughter is very strong, but she is only two pounds and fourteen ounces. She will have gauze over her eyes, she is in an incubation bed, and you will see all the monitor wires attached. Just know that as she gets stronger the more wires she loses. You will have to wear gloves to touch her and you won't be able to hold her right now."

"Please, I understand, I just need to see her." He was beginning to feel that panic again, he needed to see his daughter, touch her, to know that she was here and that she would be okay."

Jennie led Lee to the area where his daughter lay. Even with all the wires, gauze, and tape Lee could see she had her mother's nose. That made him smile. Putting sanitizer on and then the gloves, Lee slipped his hand through the glass that separated him from his daughter. He ran his finger over her and began to speak, "Welcome to the world, Ms. Victoria Lee Stetson. I need to ask, why you were in such a hurry to get here. Jamie is over the moon to know that you were the sister he asked for, thank you for keeping me out of the dog house on that one. Mommy is a little sick right now, like you, but I know how strong both of you are and I know you both will be coming home soon. Just don't act like your Daddy and fight the nurses and doctors at every turn. They are only trying to get you to get home as soon as possible. I love you and have from the moment Mommy told me about you. I don't ever want you to think I never wanted you. I do, I want you and Mommy both. Fight to come home little girl, you fight in there and Mommy and me will fight out here to get you home with us. I want to hold you and give you sweet kisses. Daddy loves you."

Lee sat with her for almost an hour until the nurse said that the others were there to visit her. He slowly and reluctantly stood and left his daughter as Dotty and Philip came in. Ten minutes later they came out looking at Jamie.

"Jamie, are you sure you want to see her? She won't look like a normal baby to you." Philip asked. He knew how much Jamie was looking forward to having a sister he didn't want his brother to be hurt because she was so tiny.

"Lee explained what she looks like right now and yes I want to see her."

"Philip, I know what you are trying to do, but he needs to see her as much as you did. She is just tiny; it isn't like she has two heads. Joe would you or Lillian take Jamie in? I really need to go check on Amanda."

"Sure, oh Lee, welcome to the parenthood club. You couldn't have a better partner for the game."

"I know, thanks Joe."

Lee walked into the darkened room to take a seat next to Amanda, while he took her hand in his, he whispered, "She is tiny, but she is perfect, don't leave us, Amanda King, do you understand that?"

Lee sat with Amanda while taking turns with Dotty while he went to check on Victoria. It was almost a full 24 hours when Lee walked into Amanda's room after leaving the baby, to see her sitting up and taking a few sips of water as her mother held the cup for her.

"Well, look who is awake finally." Lee ran his hand across his forehead, bringing a smile to her lips.

Rubbing her belly, Amanda said, "I seem to be missing something. Did I lose the baby?"

Lee gave a curious look to Dotty and said, "You didn't tell her?"

"I didn't think it was my place to say anything. I told her to wait for you."

Sitting on the side of the bed and taking her hands in his Lee smiled and said, "Victoria, is small, but she is like her mother, she is a fighter. Would you like to go meet her?"

Tears fell from her eyes as Lee told her that their daughter was doing well. Lee found a nurse and asked that she get a wheelchair so Amanda could go see the baby. On the way to the NICU Lee did his best to prepare Amanda for how tiny Victoria was, but Amanda just needed to see her and touch her.

The nurse was surprised when Lee came in. "I didn't expect to see you for a few hours, you just left. I thought Dotty would be coming back."

"That was true until I found out her mother was finally awake. Amanda would love to see our daughter."

"Well, I don't usually say this, Mrs. King, but you have the prettiest little preemie in the entire unit at the moment."

"Kelly, she is the only baby in the unit at the moment." Lee said.

Lee pushed Amanda up to the tiny girl with bandages over her eyes, tubes all over and all Amanda could think was if it hadn't been for Lee her life wouldn't be as perfect as it was.

Two days later Amanda was cleared to go home. Neither she nor Lee wanted to leave the hospital without the baby. They knew she had to be bigger and stronger be able to come home. Amanda walked in the house to find the presents from Christmas still wrapped and waiting.

"Mother, why didn't you and Joe have the boys open their presents?"

"They didn't want to without you here. They did open the ones from their father and the ones from Lillian and me, but they wanted to open yours and Lee's together. They are over at Tommy's house and will be back before dinner, we can do it then."

Four weeks later, to the surprise to everyone, Victoria was able to come home without any special instructions. She was still a bit on the small side but she was healthy and that is all that Lee and Amanda cared about. Her brothers' were ecstatic to have her home and didn't even fight with each other for almost two weeks.

Valentines rolled around and Lee and Amanda decided that was as good as any time to get married. They took her mother and the boys with them to the courthouse, Lee had invited the Colonel but he wasn't able to attend. Dotty watched Victoria and the boys for a long weekend so Lee and Amanda could have a small honeymoon, with promises to Dotty that as soon as they could they would take a longer honeymoon.

Victoria turned one much sooner than Lee thought she would. It was Christmas in the King/Stetson household again. Lee was playing a game of chess with Jamie while Vitoria tried to take the pieces from her father and brother. Phillip was in the backyard with his dad throwing the football around and catching up. Amanda and Dotty were just finishing placing dinner on the table.

Lee looked at the people gathered around the table and as he did he felt overwhelmed at the love he never knew he was capable of or that he ever thought he would have in his life. He held his daughter in his arms as she fell asleep and kissed his wife.


End file.
